Recueil de drabbles (multi-fandom)
by Milky01
Summary: Drabbles basés sur un défi de La Gazette aux Bonbon. Multi-fandom, 1 prompt 1 chapitre.
1. Nouveau

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre. _

* * *

**Prompt 1 : Nouveau**

* * *

Ils étaient tous sur le terrain de Lacrosse pour leur entraînement. Comme d'habitude, Stiles était bon dernier pour courir autour du terrain. C'est dans ces moments là, que la proposition de Peter pour la morsure était tentante. Mais Stiles adorait son statut d'humain.

Lors des tirs, tous les joueurs furent choqués. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à arrêter toutes les balles. Le nouveau, Liam Dumbar, ne pouvait être humain. Il devait forcément être une créature surnaturelle.

Fort de ses résolutions, Stiles se précipita vers Scott pour lui faire part de sa remarque. Il souffla de dépit pour ses prochaines nuits blanches.


	2. Gloire

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre. _

* * *

**Prompt 2 : Gloire**

* * *

Ils étaient tous les mêmes, des moutons suivant le chef. Et dire qu'il devait vivre et grandir dans ce monde de lâches et de suivants. Le monde magique était bien bas.

Depuis que son nom est sorti de la coupe de feu, Harry était mis de côté par ses camarades. Il était mis au ban de la société. Un jour adulé, le lendemain lynché, pour revenir vers une adoration profonde.

Toutes ses paroles, pourquoi ? Pour la gloire ? Il en avait rien à foutre de la gloire ou de l'argent. Merde à la fin, il n'était qu'un enfant de quatorze ans.


	3. Neige

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre. _

* * *

**Prompt 3 : Neige**

* * *

C'est un cri de terreur qui figea tous les hommes de la pièce. Qui pouvait pousser un tel cri d'agonie ? On aurait dit qu'ils étaient plusieurs.

Les soldats de la Garde de la Nuit, sortirent de Châteaunoir pour trouver la provenance du bruit. L'horreur et la peur prirent place sur le visages des centaines d'hommes. Le matelas blanc sous leur pieds prenait la couleur rouge du sang. Au loin, ils pouvaient distinguer quelques formes floues dus à la neige.

Le commandant leur pria de reprendre leur esprits, et c'est avec armes aux poings qu'ils accueillir l'armée des Marcheurs Blancs.


	4. Coeur

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

* * *

**Prompt 4 : Cœur**

* * *

C'est très tôt le matin, qu'on trouve notre jeune Harry Potter, dans la cuisine de sa tante. Depuis qu'il a l'âge de 5 ans, sa tante a eu la bonté de lui apprendre les bases de la cuisine, sauf qu'il apprit après moulte et moulte brûlures aux mains.

Sa famille devait recevoir du monde ce soir, et bien sûr, il était encore de corvée pour leur faire le délicieux repas. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la recette du plat qu'il devait préparer.

\- Un coeur de poireaux…

Mais où pourrait-il trouver ça alors qu'ils n'ont pas de poireaux dans la remise.


	5. Lumière des étoiles

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre. _

* * *

**Prompt 5 : Lumière des étoiles**

* * *

Il était devenu accro à ces soirées, l'attente était intenable, Derek ne désespérait qu'à passer par la fenêtre, toujours ouverte, de cet adolescent qui lui faisait battre le cœur un peu trop vite à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proche

Il profitait de la nuit pour contempler le corps de son humain, il adorait parcourir de son regard le chemin que formait les grain de beauté. Surtout, quand la lumière des étoiles accompagnait la pureté de l'astre blanc. Il devenait hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Il ne rêvait que de pouvoir toucher avec ses doigts, sa bouche l'objet de tous ces désirs.


	6. Petit-déjeuner

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre. _

* * *

**Prompt 7 : Petit-déjeuner**

* * *

En se levant, ce matin du 18 avril 1995, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette date marque la fin de sa vie.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, toutes les têtes présentes se retournèrent sur lui. Embarrassé et le visage rouge, il se dirigea rapidement, sous le silence morbide, vers son amie Hermione. Elle essaya de le réconforter avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

C'est anxieux, qu'il prit le journal qu'elle lui tendit. Et sous les yeux de l'assistance, Harry s'effondra. Comment les sorciers savaient pour les abus de ses moldus ?


	7. Obsession

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre. _

* * *

**Prompt :9 Obsession**

* * *

C'était une torture pour lui. Il ne pensait qu'à ça à chaque repas. Son cerveau et son estomac n'étaient branchés que sur cette chose. Depuis qu'il en a mangé le premier soir du banquet, c'est devenue une obsession.

Le jeune Potter n'avait jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon, d'aussi sucré. Il était pire qu'un drogué en manque si son dessert préféré n'était pas présent à chaque repas.

Ses amis ont essayé de lui faire manger autre chose, mais il ne ressentait que du manque. La tarte à la mélasse était devenue son saint graal, son obsession dans le monde magique.


	8. Impopulaire

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note la parutions des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre. _

* * *

**Prompt 12 : Impopulaire**

* * *

Il avait fui, après la dernière bataille qui a coûté la vie à de nombreux sorciers, Draco quitta le pays pour terminer ses études et devenir un avocat reconnu. Il appris de sa mère, confinée dans son manoir, qu'il était devenu impopulaire auprès de ses anciens camarades de dortoir.

Malheureusement, c'était la date d'anniversaire de la commémoration pour les disparus. Et, il devait tenir la promesse faites à sa mère, quand son père reçut le baiser du détraqueur. Il put sortir innocent de son procès à cause de sa non participation à des raids mortels contre les sorciers ou moldus.


	9. Concurrence

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 15 : Concurrence**

* * *

C'est anxieux, que Harry arriva sur le terrain de quidditch pour la sélection de l'attrapeur officiel pour l'équipe de France. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde, que ce soit pour les spectateurs que les participants. Il savait qu'il était bon sur un balai, mais à Poudlard, alors que là, il était en stress total. Jamais il ne pourrait arriver à un aussi bon niveau que toute cette concurrence. Malgré le soutien de sa famille et ses amis, Harry perdit ses couleurs, quand le célèbre attrapeur bulgare Victor Krum apparut devant lui, présent aussi pour le poste.


	10. Chanson

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 16 : Chanson**

* * *

Harry se posait toujours la même question chaque année, le même jour de rentrée.

C'était devenu une routine pour lui ce soir-là. Tout d'abord, le ballet des deuxièmes à la septième année des élèves par les carrosses tirés grâce aux Sombrals. Ensuite, McGonagall et sa horde de petits lutins pour être répartis. Le discours de bienvenue du directeur, le repas gargantuesque, et bien sûr les dernières recommandations pour l'année à venir.

Et enfin, la célèbre chanson de Poudlard. Seuls certains élèves la chantaient. C'est à cet instant qu'Harry se posait la fameuse question. Comment, par Merlin, connaissaient ils la chanson ?


	11. Bibliothèque

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 20 : Bibliothèque**

* * *

Encore une fois, Stiles se retrouvait seul. Scott, son meilleur ami, avait encore oublié un de leur rendez-vous. Il ne lui en voulait pas trop, avoir une petite amie avait cet effet. Mais, il aurait pu le prévenir cette fois-ci. Lydia était certainement avec ce Jackson je-m'en-foutisme Whittemore. Derek devait sûrement courir après les lapins dans les bois, avec ses bêtas.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il prit le chemin de la bibliothèque pour approfondir ses recherches sur les créatures surnaturelles, et ainsi mettre à jour ce fameux bestiaire, merci les Argent, sur son ordinateur portable.


	12. Incertitude

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 6 : Incertitude**

* * *

A la mort de ses parents, Iruka Umino était plein de rancune et de haine envers Kyubi, démon renard à neuf queues. Il fut placé sous la tutelle de l'ancien hokage, Iruzen Sarutobi qui reprit son poste après la mort de Minato Namikaze.

Apprendre qu'il devrait supporter celui qui était devenu l'hôte du meurtrier de ses parents était au dessus de ses forces. Il le méprisant autant que le reste du village.

Mais, depuis les paroles de son mentor, il était pris d'incertitude face à son comportement. Il était un senseï. Il devait être un modèle pour tous ses élèves.


	13. Poignard

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 28 : Poignard**

* * *

Douleur… Rouge… Sang… Blessure… Noir… Inconscience

Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que la soirée repérage finirait ainsi. Ils devaient juste rester éloignés de la zone pour essayer d'identifier ceux qui attaquaient leur territoire. Au final, les loups ont été mis en déroute. Alison, la chasseuse, était légèrement blessée, Lydia était saine et sauve car elle était resté dans la voiture.

La seule personne qui fut le plus touché était le jeune humain stupide, qui ne pouvait jamais tenir en place. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à aller à l'hôpital pour enlever le poignard dans le ventre et surtout prévenir le shérif.


	14. Parfum

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 29 : Parfum**

* * *

L'odorat était un sens essentiel aux loups, c'est de cette façon qu'il pouvait ressentir les émotions. Elles avaient leur propre parfum. C'est ainsi qu'il pouvait faire la différence entre la colère, qui avait une fragrance amer, alors que la haine avait une odeur aigre avec des notes de rance.

Depuis sa tendre enfance, ses parents leurs ont inculqué, ses sœurs et lui, de bien connaître chaque notion dans les odeurs. Alors quand la note de cannelle couplé à l'odeur des feuilles de l'automne, il sur que son ou sa compagne n'était pas bien loin. Et Derek fera tout pour l'avoir.


	15. Allée des Embrumes

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 30 : Allee des Embrumes**

* * *

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle poserait un jour les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour en apprendre plus sur la magie. Ce n'est pas avec son statut de Sang-de-Bourbe, que les Sang-pur lui donnerait des informations sur les coutumes. Même si Hermione était une amie proche de la famille de Ron, leur état de traître à leur rang ne lui permettait pas de connaître les livres nécessaire pour son futur. Elle n'avait que cette solution pour aider son frère, Harry Potter, qui avait été sérieusement blessé par un sort de magie noire leur étant inconnu.


	16. Lune

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 36 : Lune**

* * *

C'est en pleur que le fils du shérif rentra chez lui. C'était la troisième fois de la semaine que la meute se réunissait sans lui, il était tombé sur eux dans le fast-food du coin à rigoler ensemble. C'est en le voyant, qu'Erica donna un coup de coude à son alpha. Il suivit son regard, et tomba sur le petit humain qui était toujours avec ses bêtas. Le voyant venir, le loup lui cria dessus qu'il ne serait jamais de la meute et qu'il pouvait partir. C'est sous le clair de lune, que le jeune homme laissa couler ses larmes.


	17. Voler (quelque chose)

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 51 : Voler (quelque chose)**

* * *

Depuis son retour dans la meute, après le lavage de cerveau de Gérard, suite au suicide de sa mère. Allison se faisait le plus discret possible. Malgré, la présence de ses amis lors des réunions, la chasseuse se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves pour obtenir le pardon de l'alpha.

La situation arriva plutôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Ils faisaient des recherches depuis des jours, mais n'obtenaient toujours rien. C'est ainsi que la décision a été prise, elle irait voler le Bestiaire pour qu'ils puissent en faire une copie et le remplir en temps voulu.


	18. Insomnie

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 40 : Insomnie**

* * *

Il était à bout, il avait tout essayé. Les somnifères, les huiles essentielles, les reportages assommants mais rien n'y fit.

Trop de pensées, de réflexions traversaient son cerveau. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir se mettre sous sa couette et dormir des jours. Mais non, il fallait que cette insomnie soit présente depuis trois jours. Il le savait pourtant, aller voir Derek s'entraîner était mauvais pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Mais, comment peut-il éviter d'aller jeter un oeil, surtout pour voir la musculature de dieu grec mouvant ses muscles. Il le savait, mais il recommencerait encore.


	19. Séjour

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 42 : Séjour**

* * *

Ce fut une journée pourrie, déjà sa fidèle Roscoe qui le lâche alors qu'il est sur une route bordée par les arbres. Le dépanneur qui ne pourrait pas venir récupérer son bien le plus précieux avant le lendemain. Il n'arrivait à avoir personne au téléphone pour venir le chercher, stupide réseau téléphonique. Et en plus, ils avaient une réunion de meute, l'enfer quoi. Il décide de partir que la pluie se met à tomber, la nuit tombe rapidement. C'est en ouvrant la porte qui donne sur le séjour de Derek, que Stiles s'effondre épuisé dans les bras de ce dernier.


	20. Naissance

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 44 : Naissance **

* * *

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente du service de gynécologie de Sainte-Mangouste. Vingt-huit heures que le couple Potter avait été admis aux urgences. Quand le jeune Black apprit que Lily allait bientôt accouché, Sirius ne quitta plus la demeure de son frère de cœur, pour être présent lors de la naissance de son filleul Harry.

Mais depuis, personne n'était venu le voir, il allait devenir fou à tourner en rond ainsi. C'est un bruit de cavalcade qui lui fit relever la tête pour découvrir son ami avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Viens rencontrer ton filleul Patmol.


	21. Non

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 47 : "Non"**

* * *

\- Non

Toute la meute fut surprise du ton employé par Stiles. C'était la première fois qu'il refusait de passer du temps avec eux. D'habitude, il était celui qui proposait constamment des activité de meute pour souder les liens.

Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir face à ce refus. Même son meilleur ami ne comprenait pas son geste. Stiles le vit bien dans son regard perdu, que même lui avait oublié la date de la mort de sa mère. Son père, il le savait, il allait se plonger dans son boulot pour oublier. Il parti renfrogné sans un regard en arrière.


	22. Choixpeau

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 48 : Choixpeau**

* * *

Trahison, voilà le sentiment qu'il ressentait alors qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule du département de la justice magique.

Le Lord Potter-Black ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, surtout après la bataille. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que le nouveau ministre de la magie allait lancé sur lui une garnison d'aurors. Meurtre, voilà le motif de l'arrestation. Le meurtre de Voldemort, quelle blague. Il leur a sauvé le cul, et voilà comment ces imbéciles le remercie, en le mettant en prison pour avoir détruit un psychopathe.

Merlin, il aurait dû laisser le choixpeau le repartir chez les Serpentard pour sa survie.


	23. Crème glacée

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 53 : Crème glacée **

* * *

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans leur chambre, et être à côté d'un loup avec son corps bouillant aggravait la situation.

Même en dehors des draps, la fenêtre ouverte et juste en boxer, Stiles ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour ouvrir la porte du congélateur, et laisser la froideur mordante apaiser son corps. C'est en voyant le pot de crème glacée qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Et s'il pouvait combler son envie de fraîcheur avec son désir pour son loup. C'est avec un sourire aguicheur qu'il monta les escalier pour son envie de dessert glacé.


	24. Âme

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 57 : Âme**

* * *

Il devait lutter, ne pas laisser ce monstre le faire disparaître à jamais. Malgré le peu d'emprise qu'il avait encore sur son corps, il laissera quelques indices aux Avengers pour qu'ils puissent détruire le sceptre. Il ne voulait pas finir dans le néant, il avait encore de nombreuse choses à faire. Jamais, il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus précieu, son âme. Ce qui faisait ce qu'il était, un Ase, mais également un Géant des Glaces. Voilà, ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir vivre libre avec ses propres choix et erreurs. Et non être un stupide pantin.


	25. La vérité

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 62 : La vérité**

* * *

Il ne pouvait retarder l'inévitable. Son père fut kidnappé avec Melissa et le père d'Alisson. John fut confronté au druide noir, le darach, répondant au nom de Jennifer Blake. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se passerait de cette façon. Stiles attendait que son père rentre de son séjour à l'hôpital pour lui dire toute la vérité sur l'existence des êtres surnaturels. Heureusement, il ne serait pas seul, il pourra toujours compter sur le soutien de la meute pour les révélations à venir. Au moins, maintenant, son père pourra mieux enquêter sur ces affaires non-classées qui s'entassent dans son bureau.


	26. Secrets

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans_ l'ordre.

* * *

**Prompt 77 : Secrets**

* * *

Humiliation.

Insultes.

Rejet.

Coups.

Tel était le quotidien du jeune Naruto. Depuis sa tendre enfance, il était rejeté par ses pairs du village. Les parents ne laissaient leurs progénitures à ses côtés. On chuchotait dès son apparition. Il n'avait trouvé que le prétexte des farces pour se faire remarquer. Néanmoins, ces actes ne montraient que le dégoût qui augmentait des villageois pour sa personne. Personnes n'était présent pour le petit blond, les professeurs jouaient l'indifférence face aux traitements des autres. Jamais. Jamais, il ne devra connaître les tristes secrets qui tournent autour de la triste nuit macabre de sa naissance.


	27. Date

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 82 : Date**

* * *

Halloween, trente et un Octobre, date funèbre pour notre héro national. Chaque année, quelque chose de mortel faisait apparition. Première année, un troll qui se baladait dans le château. Deuxième année, Miss Teigne retrouvée pétrifiée après l'ouverture de la chambre. Troisième année, le tableau de la Grosse Dame fut détruit par son parrain innocent. Lui, tout ce qu'il demandait c'était de rester tranquille pour pouvoir faire le deuil de ses parents morts sous la baguette de Voldemort. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix que d'être présent au banquet. A croire qu'il était le seul à se souvenir de leur sacrifice.


	28. Réalisation

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 8 : Réalisation**

* * *

Ce fut encore et toujours un désastre. Jamais il n'arriverait à faire une potion sans faire exploser son chaudron. Mais surtout comment pourrait-il y arriver avec un professeur comme Snape. C'était impossible. Mais comme il voulait ses examens, Neville prit sur lui et demanda à Hermione de l'aide. Il ne lui restait que ça. Tant pis s'il devait y rester.

C'est fébrile qu'il rentra dans la salle de cours. Enfin, il verra si ses heures de tortures avaient servies ou pas.

Lorsque, Severus inspecta la réalisation de Neville, il haussa un sourcil de surprise. Le monde pouvait continuer à tourner.


	29. Flirter

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 10 : Flirter**

* * *

Il était d'une humeur morose. Encore un 14 Février, où Harry devra regarder tous ces couples flirter devant ses yeux. Après sa pseudo histoire et le baiser avec Cho, qui était un atroce souvenir, il ne voulait plus se concentrer sur sa vie amoureuse. À quoi bon avoir quelqu'un si on va finir six pieds sous terre, car un mégalomane était à vos trousses. Stupide prophétie, stupide professeur de divination. Si seulement elle aurait pu être malade cette journée. Il aurait eu une vie heureuse avec ses parents, et pourquoi pas avec une personne, avec qui il pourrait flirter sereinement.


	30. Chemin de Traverse

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 83 : Chemin de Traverse**

* * *

L'achat des fournitures scolaires était une étape importante pour les jeunes sorciers de onze ans. Harry décida qu'il irait seul avec son fils, James, pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Connaissant les sorciers pour leurs achats de dernières minutes, le père prit l'initiative de venir plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse. Malgré les personnes présente, l'allée était relativement calme. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de jouer des coudes pour obtenir leur dus. Le repas fut prit au Chaudron Baveur, une glace chez Fortarome. Et pour terminer cette bonne journée, ils allèrent chez Ollivander pour la baguette du futur sorcier.


	31. Avenir

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 97 : Avenir**

* * *

On était la veille de la bataille, les jeunes discutaient de ce que pourrait être l'avenir. Ron se voyait Auror, Hermione espérait trouver un poste au ministère et évoluer jusqu'à la place de Premier Ministre. Elle savait ce qu'elle ferait une fois en poste. Seamus finirait sûrement par trouver une place dans l'entreprise des jumeaux Weasley. Dean voulait partir sur la voie des guérisseurs. Neville ferait un apprentissage avec Madame Chourave, et sera un brillant professeur dans la Botanique. Mais lui, Harry Potter, n'avait pas d'avenir. Il devait se sacrifier pour le Plus Grand Bien. Voilà, tel était son avenir.


	32. Rouge

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 100 : Rouge**

* * *

Il le savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de le porter. Mais, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il allait être séparé du groupe en pleine forêt. Surtout, une nuit de pleine lune. Ils devaient juste rester au manoir enfin restauré pour fêter son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que la meute d'alpha allait venir briser cette soirée de réjouissance. Il était planté au milieu d'un chemin, face à lui deux des alphas, les jumeaux, qui avait chacun un sourire le connivence sur le visage. Oui, il le savait porter le pull rouge qu'on lui avait offert serait son fardeau.


	33. Brise

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 11 : Brise**

* * *

A ce niveau c'est pire qu'une trahison, c'est vraiment une mise à mort. Le vieux glucosé lui vole son argent depuis la mort des Potter. Il avait compris, quand le gobelin fut surpris que ce soit Hagrid qui est sa clé, que le vieux le bernait. Il avait constaté que le citronné payait certaines personnes avec son argent, pour le détourner de son chemin. Mais, établir un contrat de mariage avec la Weaslette, lui donnant tous les droits sur ses biens, et faire ce que bon lui semble de lui. Hors de question. Il fallait qu'il brise ce foutu papier.


	34. Ruiné

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 13 : Ruiné**

* * *

Les voilà, encore obligé de se cacher des chasseurs, depuis quelques semaines une traque était en place dans la ville de Beacon Hills.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui refaire confiance. Mais, comment aurait-il pu savoir que Derek serait ruiné par son oncle en lui volant tous ces bons aux porteurs. Argent qui servi au Bienfaiteur à embrigader des dizaines de chasseurs à tuer les créatures surnaturelles établies sur une liste.

S'il pouvait avoir ce misérable sous les pattes, il lui trancherait encore la gorge avec ses griffes. Stupide loup-garou qui ne peut pas rester mort une bonne fois.


	35. Ciel

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé sur d'autres défis de la Gazette aux Bonbons _

_Défi Prompt of the day : chocolat chaud _

_Défi Challenhe quotidien : Serdaigle : Café_

* * *

**Prompt 14 : Ciel**

* * *

Harry et Hermione étaient en train de visiter Buckingham Palace. Depuis le début de la quatrième année, les deux compères avaient évolué dans leur relation. Ils prenaient le temps de bien se connaître au travers de différentes sorties, lors des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard ou des vacances. Voyant le ciel s'assombrir, le couple rentra dans une brasserie se réchauffer.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Un café pour moi et pour mon amie ça sera un chocolat chaud. S'il-vous-plaît.

\- De suite les jeunes.

Ils profitaient de l'absence de la serveuse pour se donner de tendres baisers et s'échanger quelques caresses.


	36. Voleur

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec d'autres défis de la Gazette _

_Défi La compétition des drabbles : Annabeth Chase _

* * *

**Prompt 17 : Voleur**

* * *

Annabeth ne comprenait pas pourquoi le nouveau devait aussi se rendre dans le bureau de Chiron. Il n'était présent que depuis deux jours, certes il avait démontré un bon niveau lors de l'entraînement après son arrivé mais quand même. Fils de Poseidon, un des trois grands dieux. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

\- Ah. Annabeth, Percy entrez vite. Nous devons vite parler.

À peine les demi-dieux assis, que le centaure entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- J'ai besoin de vous deux pour retrouver le voleur de foudre. Sinon, nous pouvons dire adieu à notre existence, remerciement de ton oncle.


	37. Accueil

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 18 : Accueil**

* * *

En ce 25 Octobre, tout le cortège enseignant et les élèves étaient réunis devant le château pour attendre les délégations des deux autres écoles qui participaient aux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- J'espère qu'ils arriveront vite, ça caille.

\- Ron, un peu de tenue.

\- Mais Mione. On attend dehors depuis ce matin. Et toi Harry, tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Non. Je me suis lancé un sort de réchauffe.

Ron était abasourdi, lui fils Sang-pur n'avait pas pensé à ça.

\- Bien tout le monde. L'école de Beauxbâtons va arriver. Je vous pris de leur faire un très bon accueil ainsi qu'à l'école Durmstrang.


	38. Victoire

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 19 : Victoire**

* * *

Cela faisait quatre ans, qu'elle et Harry était en couple. Après la fuite de Ron durant la chasse aux horcruxes, les deux comparses gryffondor s'étaient soutenus mutuellement. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'habitude du rouquin, et après avoir discuté durant de longue journée, les deux camarades avaient confirmer le fait qu'il n'était pas fiable depuis le tournoi.

Hermione revint dans le présent en sentant son mari se glisser derrière elle dans le lit. Harry prit sa tendre épouse dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

\- Alors chérie, comment va notre petite Victoire ?

\- Très bien. Elle grandit parfaitement dans le ventre de sa maman.


	39. Tour

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 21 : Tour**

* * *

Depuis les événements de New York, Iron man et les Avengers commençaient à être hués par la société. De nombreuses victimes ont permis dans les combats, les bâtiments avaient du mal à rester debout entre les propulsions du costumes de l'armure, les éclairs foudroyants de Thor ou bien la lourde constitution de Hulk.

Tony pris la décision de construire un nouveau bâtiment pour le Shield, mais aussi pour l'équipe des Avengers, qui augmenterait ses effectifs grâce à l'apparition de jeune super-héros. De ce fait, la Tour Stark devenait problématique au niveau de l'espace, et resterait le domaine professionnel du milliardaire.


	40. Douleur

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 22 : Douleur**

* * *

Encore une fois, Stiles était le seul à avoir subis les coups des attaquants. Pourtant il le savait, qu'il n'était qu'un frêle petit humain, incapable de se défendre seul… Même Danny ne recevait pas un tiers de ses blessures depuis le début de la morsure de Scott. Faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de vouloir courir avec les loups quand des ennemis sont dans les parages. Il devrait compter le nombre de visites ici. Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent dans cet hôpital avant de donner de la morphine aux patients. Putain, c'est lui qui hurlait sa douleur dans les couloirs des Urgences.


	41. Contenu

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 23 : Contenu**

* * *

\- Wow Hermione. Joli coup tout à l'heure.

\- Tu as raison Ron, c'est magistral Mione. J'ai cru que Malfoy allait verser quelques larmes.

\- Ron, Harry ça suffit maintenant. Je me suis assez contenu fasse à ce petit snobinard arrogant. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

Les deux amis ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord avec le dernier membres de leur tiro. Depuis longtemps, Draco était un vrai chieur avec eux. Ils espéraient que le coup de poing de leur amie, lui servira de leçon maintenant. Les deux amis se promirent de ne jamais mettre Hermione en colère, la voir était bien assez pour eux


	42. Pittoresque

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_.

* * *

**Prompt 24 : Pittoresque**

* * *

Severus était furieux contre le vieux directeur drogué aux bonbons au citron. Non mais quelle idée de l'envoyer, lui, en vacances à des lieues de chez lui, dans cette ville. S'il l'avait sous la main, il s'en servirait d'ingrédient.

Le quartier du 2e arrondissement de Paris est bien le plus pittoresque de la capitale. L'authenticité de ses petites rues et de ses passages étroits, lui confère un charme fou.

C'est cette situation qui est pittoresque plutôt, surtout toi avec ta stupide voix de crécelle, pensa amèrement le maître des potions. Merlin devait lui en vouloir énormément pour devoir supporter tout ça.


	43. Ailes

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 35 : Ailes**

* * *

Une fois que le bureau de directeur fut détruit, Harry se précipita vers un coin reculé du Lac Noir. Il voulait rester en paix, sans entendre une seule remontrance de son amie Hermione, où les jérémiades de Ron. Il avait perdu la dernière personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Lui qui voulait tant vivre avec son parrain. Le voilà obligé de retourner vivre chez ses relatifs. À croire que le destin était contre lui. Pour rendre hommage à son parrain, il invoqua un ange. Il donna un coup de baguette sur les ailes, aussitôt la petite poupée s'anima et s'envola.


	44. Attraper

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec d'autres défis de la Gazette _

_Défi La compétition des drabbles : Ezra Fitz _

* * *

**Prompt 31 : Attraper **

* * *

Ezra avait bien vu que sa douce et pétillante petite amie n'était pas dans son assiette ses derniers temps. Pourtant, il faisait tous les efforts pour la faire se sentir mieux. Mais ne voyant pas les résultats escomptés, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et imposa à Arya de lui dire toute la vérité. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, de peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle lui expliqua la situation dans son ensemble à à-propos du harcèlement qu'elle subissait avec ses amies.

\- Ne t'en fais pas chérie. Nous trouverons bien une solution pour arriver à l'attraper.


	45. Balivernes

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 34 : Balivernes**

* * *

\- Et moi, je vous dis que Voldemort est bien revenue à la vie.

\- Balivernes Potter ! Le Ministre de la Magie l'a affirmé il y a des années. Ce mage ne reviendra pas.

\- Étiez-vous présente dans ce cimetière _Madame_ Ombrage?

\- Suffit Potter ! Et c'est professeur pour vous.

\- Je vous appellerais professeur quand vous oserez nous apprendre quelque chose de concret et d'efficace.

\- Oh, mais je vais vous l'apprendre. Retenues tous les soirs après 19h durant tout le mois. On verra si les choses vont rester ancrés en vous.

Harry était furieux. Stupide directeur shooté aux Bonbon d'avoir accepté cette maudite femme.


	46. Espace

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 33 : Espace**

* * *

Merlin, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter tous ces stupides cornichons. Dix mois à apprendre à une horde d'incompétents était trips pour le pauvre maître des potions. Et avec ce maudit fils Potter, qui attirait les ennuies comme un niffleur était attiré par les choses brillantes, on va s'en dire que lui, Severus Snape n'avait aucun repos. Après tout, il avait fait le serment sur le corps sans vie de son amour caché qu'il prendrait toujours soin de son fils en cas de problèmes. Mais là,c'était trop. Il avait vraiment besoin d'espace, heureusement qu'il serait en paix après son départ.


	47. Glace

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 32 : Glace**

* * *

Le groupe d'amis s'était réuni en ce jour pour effectuer l'achat de leurs fournitures scolaires. Malgré les temps incertains, les serpentards n'auraient pour rien au monde repoussé cette sortie. Bien au contraire, si ils pouvaient de temps en temps être libre et sans avoir des dizaines de regards de mangemorts sur eux quand ils se déplacent dans les couloirs de leur manoir, ils s'en porteraient beaucoup mieux.

Au milieu de leur activité, Blaise, un garçon à la peau caramel, demanda de faire une pause et d'aller prendre une glace pour se rafraîchir à cause de la chaleur du mois d'août.


	48. Malédiction

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 26 : Malédiction**

* * *

Lyall et Espérance étaient installés dans leur sofa à écouter les cris de martyr de leur enfant. Le petit Remus était enfermé dans la cave en cette nuit de pleine lune. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé devoir être ainsi avec leur enfant. Tout ça, à cause de la malédiction de la morsure de cet être infâme de Fenrir Greyback. Cette pourriture s'était vengé de Lyall, car celui-ci avait refusé de le servir dans son ancienne auberge car il était complètement ivre. Ils avaient priés et espérer très fort que leur petit garçon n'aurait jamais à subir cela. Hélas, Greyback avait gagné.


	49. Train

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec d'autres défis de la Gazette _

_Defi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle : Buffet à volonté_

* * *

**Prompt 25 : Train**

* * *

Depuis la fin des cours, Ron avait peu mis les pieds dans le monde moldu. Malheureusement, en ce jour, il devait parcourir les rues de Londres pour pouvoir prendre le train. Il ne comprenait pas comment autant de personnes pouvait accepter le fait d'être autant collés. Heureusement que sa femme Hermione était à ses côtés. C'est pour elle qu'il faisait ses efforts, en effet, avec sa grossesse les transports sorciers étaient impossible. Voilà la raison de leur présence en ces lieux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas chéri. On se mettra vers le wagon-restaurant. Et tu pourras profiter du buffet à volonté.


	50. Milieu sauvage

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 27 : Milieu sauvage**

* * *

Depuis son innocence, prouvé par un procès en bonne et due forme. Sirius n'avait pas voulu reprendre son poste d'auror. Il en était hors de question qu'il travaille pour des gens pareil. Alors, quand le grand Albus lui proposa un poste de professeur, il accepta avec joie.

C'était une catastrophe, une énorme blague digne d'un des maraudeurs. Partir en expédition, avec les trois quarts des élèves qui vivaient constamment dans le monde magique.

\- Avec notre excursion en milieu sauvage la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas la sortie de ce week-end pour acheter tout ça qui sera nécessaire pour notre prochain voyage.


	51. Gallions

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 38 : Gallions**

* * *

Harry aidé de Ron, Neville et Luna avaient réussi à faire sortir Hermione de son antre. Elle s'était confiné dans un espace personnalisé dans le fond de la salle commune des rouges et or. C'était leur dernier week-end de libre avant les examens, alors ils voulaient en profiter joyeusement avant de devoir mettre les pieds dans le monde actif.

C'est Hermione qui alla commander les boissons pour remercier ses camarades.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais trois whisky pur-feu et deux bierraubeurre s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Pas de problème demoiselle. Ça nous fera 3 gallions et 6 mornilles.

Elle donna l'argent et reparti avec les verres.


	52. Herboristerie

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 41 : Herboristerie**

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le rôle d'hokage était aussi épuisant. Et en plus, si on rajoute ses responsabilités dans sa vie privée, Naruto n'aura même pas une minute pour lui. Fort heureusement que la technique de clonage était sa préféré. Il n'aurait pas survécu à toutes ses années sans, que ce soit face à un ennemi ou bien un membre de sa famille. Comme c'était le cas en ce moment, sa femme Hinata était tombé malade la veille, et c'est sur lui que tout repose. Il avait des clones de partout. Lui était à l'herboristerie pour les plantes médicinales.


	53. Porte-clef

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 39 : Porte-clef**

* * *

La période des fêtes de Noël était toujours frustrante pour le jeune Stilinski. Il ne savait jamais quoi offrir à sa famille, ainsi qu'à ses amis. Au moins, il n'était jamais le seul à ne pas savoir, sauf la sublime Lydia qui savait toujours viser juste. C'est en soupirant de dépit qu'il enfila son manteau, pris son courage et partit dans les galeries marchandes.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'il tournait en rond dans ce bâtiment. Tant pis, il était prêt à assumer les jurons de Lydia. Il fila dans la première boutique et choisi toute une gamme de porte-clefs.


	54. Salle de bain

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans_ l'ordre.

* * *

**Prompt 43 : Salle de bain **

* * *

Après sa victoire au quidditch face à l'équipe des poufsouffles, Harry ne voulait pas prendre sa douche dans les vestiaires. Il avait bien trop peur des regards des autres. Peur face à sa taille plus petite que les autres, peur des moqueries par rapport à sa condition physique bien plus faible que les autres. Il avait peur que ses camarades découvrent toutes les blessures présentent sur son corps. Il fila prendre son sac, où ses affaires de rechanges étaient présente, et se précipita dans le dortoir de son année pour enfin enlever l'odeur de transpiration dans la salle de bain.


	55. Toujours

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Criminalité_

* * *

**Prompt 37 : Toujours**

* * *

Il le savait pourtant qu'il ne devait jamais entrer dans ce sujet, sinon ils en auraient pour des heures, voir des jours. L'horreur. Déjà qu'il est difficile de faire arrêter cet incessant moulin à parole qu'est Stiles. Mais il suffit qu'une personne de la meute n'évoque le moindre mots sur la dernière forte criminalité qui subissait sur Beacon Hills, et vous étiez toujours sur de voir l'hyperactif parler et faire des gestes avec entrain. Malgré cet état de fait, aucun membre de la bande ne se permettait de l'interrompre. Malheur à celui qui intervient, Derek en a encore des séquelles.


	56. Contraste

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 46 : Contraste**

* * *

Ses amis, enfin s'il pourrait encore les appeler ainsi une fois qu'il rapporterait cette aventure à son père, l'avait kidnappé pour lui faire visiter le monde des moldu. Lui, un Malfoy, ne pouvait pas être vu avec ces êtres inférieurs. Il les insulta de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait en horreur tout ce qui n'était pas du monde magique. Alors, on pouvait comprendre son état de choc en posant un pied dans les rues du Londres moldu. Il pouvait saisir le contraste entre les deux. Moderne et révolutionnaire contre vieux et surtout archaïque.


	57. Le chaos

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Découverte_

* * *

**Prompt 45 : Le chaos**

* * *

Depuis la découverte des chimères et des Doctors, le monde dans lequel vivait Stiles était tombé dans les ténèbres. Le chaos était présent, et rien ne pouvait retourner la situation pour le moment. Même son amitié avec Scott partait à volo. C'était de la légitime défense, il n'avait pas prévu qu'en libérant la goupille, une barre de fer allait transpercé le corps de la chimère, mais monsieur le grand Alpha ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il avait toujours eu le flair pour repérer les emmerdes, sauf le cas de Derek. Et de revoir ce Théo ne lui disait rien qui vaille.


	58. Truc

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 50 : Truc**

* * *

Le trio d'or était installé sur un banc en pierre au bord du lac, où plusieurs magazines moldus étaient réparties un peu partout. Ils avaient profiter de faire connaître à Ron certains objets du quotidien pour sa future utilisation, puisque lui et Harry partaient avec les Granger en France. Pour fêter ses réussites aux BUSES, ces parents avaient accepté la présence des deux autres membres de leur bande.

\- Donc, le télé-truc est l'équivalent des appels par cheminées.

\- Le téléphone Ron, et oui c'est à peu près la même chose. Sauf que tu peux t'en servir n'importe quand et n'importe où.


	59. Cosy

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_DDéfi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle : Découverte _

* * *

**Prompt 49 : Cosy**

* * *

Suite à la révélation de son don de parler aux serpents, Harry était de plus en plus rejeté par ses amis et ses camarades de dortoirs. Tous les jours, il était obligé de faire réparer ses affaires, ou bien prévenir de la disparition de certains. Il ne pouvait continuer ainsi, donc il partit à la recherche dans endroit cosy au sein du château. Mais à part des salles de classes abandonnées désastreuse, rien ne lui convenait. C'est par un heureux hasard qu'il fit la découverte de la Salle sur Demande, où chaque soir un espace meublé l'attendait pour se reposer.


	60. Doré

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 52 : Doré**

* * *

Il fallait absolument qu'il l'attrape, son fessier pourra lui dire merci. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était perché sur son balai à la recherche du vif d'or. Impossible de ne serait-ce que poser ses yeux sur cet objet doré. Pourtant, il lui suffisait de faire quelques tours du terrain pour vite la repérer. Malgré sa myopie, il n'avait aucun problème pour voir la balle de loin, surtout vu la petitesse. Il fit encore quelques tour, en regardant de partout, mais où était cette foutu balle. Merlin, que ça allait être long. Enfin, enfin il la vit et s'y précipita.


	61. Ami

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 54 : Ami**

* * *

Tout à commencé par une rivalité dès les premiers jours d'école, tout le monde n'avait que Sasuke a la bouche. Alors que lui, Naruto était l'être que tout le monde détestait, que ce soit les villageois, ses camarades d'école ou même les professeurs. Il n'avait trouvé le moyen de se faire voir et connaître que par les blagues. Arrive à l'école des ninjas, l'ambiance avait légèrement changé. Les insultes et autres rejets étaient toujours présents mais moindre. C'est en intégrant l'équipe 7 de Kakashi que Naruto put trouver en Sasuke un véritable ami. Mais l'histoire lui prouvera qu'il avait tort.


	62. Décoration

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 55 : Décoration**

* * *

S'évader de prison c'est bien, mais avoir un lieu où habiter et de l'argent aurait été mieux avec. Malheureusement, Sirius avait dû faire au plus pressant, c'est à dire de capturer ce traître de Pettigrew et voir son filleul. Il ferait tout pour que le ministère reconnaisse son innocence. Cependant, il devait retourner dans le manoir familial en attendant son procès. Qu'il avait en horreur cette maison, même durant les quelques années qu'il passa là-bas durant son adolescence, l'air était étouffant.

Comme Harry allait vivre avec lui durant les vacances, Sirius fit l'effort de parfaire la décoration de la demeure.


	63. Salsa

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 56 : Salsa**

* * *

Avec la chasse aux horcruxes, le trio de rouge et or devaient manger sur le tas et des fois en catimini pour éviter de se faire prendre par des mangemorts. Il n'hésitait pas à voler de temps en temps quand les réserves de nourriture étaient basses, après tout dans la guerre tout les coups sont permis.

Quand ils rejoignirent la demeure du 12 Square Grimmaurd pour récupérer le médaillon que Regulus avait chapardé. Harry en profita pour se faufiler dans la cuisine et préparer un vrai plat. Il adorait cuisiner et le poulet gratiné à la sauce salsa serait divin.


	64. Bonjour

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans_ l'ordre.

* * *

**Prompt 58 : Bonjour**

* * *

\- Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue aux premières années et c'est un réel plaisir de revoir tout le monde. Comme elle porte son nom, la Forêt Interdite reste comme toujours interdite. Une nouvelle liste d'objets prohibés est placardé dans vos salle commune et dans le bureau de Rusard. Et pour terminer, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous demande d'applaudir Mad-

Harry laissa tomber le discours, à quoi bon se prendre la tête à retenir un nom, alors qu'en fin d'année ils devront lui dire adieu. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette.


	65. Erreurs

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 59 : Erreurs**

* * *

Severus Rogue était un homme qui assumait parfaitement ses actes que ce soit lors de ses études ou bien le fait d'être entré chez les mangemorts pour enfin avoir la reconnaissance qu'il recherchait tant.

Cependant dans sa vie, le maître des potions fit quelques erreurs qui pesaient sur sa conscience. La première était de ne pas avoir aidé sa mère sous les coups de son géniteur. La deuxième fut de délivrer une partie de la prophétie qui amena à la mort de sa douce Lily. La dernière était d'avoir participer à un harcèlement sur un enfant déjà bien mal traité.


	66. Amer

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 60 : Amer**

* * *

Encore une fois, un fort sentiment amer se déversa dans tout son corps. A chaque fois qu'Harry voyait l'invitation du ministère à participer au bal donné en son honneur pour avoir mis fin à la guerre, il avait juste l'envie de tout envoyer péter. Comment célébrer un jour comme celui-là, alors qu'il avait tué un homme. Certes, il était un foutu sorcier psychopathe, mais il n'en restait pas moins un être humain. Et les gens le vénérait pour ça. Jamais personne n'avait émis la moindre réclamation pour rendre hommage aux milliers de sorciers mort durant ces longues années de guerre.


	67. Journée paresseuse

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Dent _

* * *

**Prompt 61 : Journée paresseuse**

* * *

C'est en longeant les bords du Lac Noir, que Harry tomba sur Luna. Elle était allongée de tout son long sur une serviette imprimé avec l'image d'un radis. Un sourire vint orner son visage à la vue de l'objet. Luna et ses lubies propres à elle-même.

En le voyant approcher, la jeune blonde se redressa.

"Viens me rejoindre Harry. C'est journée paresseuse aujourd'hui. Et j'ai de quoi nous mettre quelques confiserie sous la dent."

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et alla rejoindre son amie. Il avait bien mérité de pouvoir profiter d'une journée sans devoir combattre ses ennemis.


	68. Première maison

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 63 : Première maison**

* * *

L'homme se tenait devant ce qu'il semblait être un manoir. Depuis l'incendie, le bâtiment n'était que ruine et bois carbonisé. Après son retour brutal dans sa ville natale, Derek avait senti le lien avec sa sœur se briser. Depuis lors, il ne quittait plus ce qui fut et serait pour toujours sa première maison.

Depuis qu'il avait créé ce qu'il ressemblait à une meute, le loup ne pouvait garder son loft devenant de plus en plus petit. Alors, il avait en tête de tout détruire et reconstruire une nouvelle bâtisse. De pouvoir laisser partir ses fantômes du passé en paix.


	69. Salle sur demande

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 64 : Salle sur demande**

* * *

Comment ils en étaient arrivé là ? Aussi bien nu l'un que l'autre ?

Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, mais son cerveau était encore sous les limbes d'une sévère gueule de bois. Malgré le peu de flashs qu'il apercevait, le brun n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout cela avait pu aboutir à ça. Salle sur demande… Alcool… Franche discussions…. Baisers torrides…

Merlin! Il venait d'avoir sa première relation sexuelle avec sa némésis !

Il devait se calmer, ils publieront tout ça et continueront à se quereller.

"Bonjour mon fougueux griffon"

Sa vie était foutue.


	70. Fermer

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans_ l'ordre.

* * *

**Prompt 65 : Fermer**

* * *

Il était épuisé et en sueur. Voilà maintenant trois heure qu'il était dans les sous-sols du château sous les recommandations de Snape pour lui faire apprendre les bases de l'occlumancie.

"Fermez votre esprit Potter ! Repoussez moi nom d'un chien"

_Fermer son esprit, fermer son esprit. Comique comme situation, quand un fou peut entrer et sortir à sa guise._

Harry prit sur lui pour repousser la prochaine attaque de l'horrible professeur. Mais rien n'y fit. Il vit défiler devant ses yeux, des souvenirs heureux passés avec ses amis. Un début de vie chez les Dursley arriva.

_Non, tout mais pas ça. _


	71. Ours en peluche

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 66 : Ours en peluche**

* * *

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi prendre pour Teddy . Ce n'est pas avec le peu d'affection qu'il reçu des Dursley qu'Harry arriverait à trouver le cadeau idéal. Il avait été extatique quand Remus lui fit part de la naissance de Teddy, mais surtout de son rôle de parrain. Alors, voir son corps froid sur le sol de la Grande Salle, à côté de celui de sa femme, lui faisait mal. C'est en passant devant une vitrine, qu'il le vit. Un ours en peluche en forme de loup qui pouvait changer de couleur, le parfait mélange de ses parents.


	72. Je m'ennuie

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 67 : Je m'ennuie **

* * *

Stiles était alité sur son lit d'hôpital. Depuis trois jours qu'il était là, il avait eu le temps de compter plus d'une centaine de fois le nombres de plaques au plafond, de finir tous les mots croisés abandonnés par les anciens patients. Ses devoirs étaient bouclés depuis belle lurettes. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait la meute, mais il espérait que quelqu'un viendrait rapidement à son secours. C'était pire qu'une torture d'être allongé là, surtout pour un hyperactif trop intellectuel comme lui. Quand la porte commença à s'ouvrir, le jeune s'exclama enfin.

"Pas trop tôt. Je m'ennuie moi ici."


	73. Souriez

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 68 : Souriez **

* * *

Harry était euphorique, il allait assister pour la première fois à un vrai match de quidditch. Il était en compagnie de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione. Il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir scruter toutes les manœuvres et techniques des attrapeur des deux équipes. Harry avait à peine mit un pied dans la loge qu'il se fit entraîner par une main puissante.

"Souriez Monsieur Potter. C'est toujours un plaisir d'être prit en photo avec le ministre."

Voilà qu'il était entraîné autour d'une discussion politique, au lieu qu'il profite de sa soirée avec son ami Ron pour pouvoir parler balais et pronostics.


	74. Invité

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi challenge quotidien : Serdaigle : gaufre_

* * *

**Prompt 71 : Invité**

* * *

Lorsque Derek entra dans sa cuisine pour essayer de préparer un petit déjeuner à son invité surprise de la nuit, il fit face à un dilemme.

N'étant pas un grand fan de cuisine, il était plutôt friand de mal bouffe et fast-food.

La seule chose solitaire qui faisait grise mine dans son réfrigérateur était des gaufres à faire chauffer au micro-ondes. Sortir acheter des pâtisseries ou bien le jeter à la rue. L'idée était grandement tentante. Mais, pour Stiles il pouvait bien le faire, vu le nombre de fois qu'il était là pour lui sauver la vie, ainsi qu'aux autres.


	75. Bête

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec u' autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Fourrure _

* * *

**Prompt 107 : Bête**

* * *

Il devait trouver un refuge avant que la bête ne le mange. Il était en train de s'occuper avec ses crayons de couleurs quand il avait entendu comme un hurlement de loup. Petit Harry devait se mettre à l'abri comme lui a apprit son papa. Il courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettait vers une première cachette. Mais c'est en voyant un bout de fourrure noire dans son antre, qu'il fit demi tour rapidement et alla se cacher sous un tas de draps. C'est en sentant une langue sur sa joue que le petit homme cria.

"Non Patmol."


	76. Quidditch

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_

* * *

**Prompt 74 : Quidditch**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall entra dans la salle commune des rouges et or pour discuter avec les septièmes années. À la mi-scolarité, les directeurs de maisons devaient s'entretenir avec leurs élèves pour parler de leur avenir. Même si, elle avait déjà une supposition pour certains de ses lions, comme le jeune Neville qui irait suivre des études en Botanique, ou bien la fille Patil qui partira sûrement dans la mode. Bien sûr, elle aurait les mêmes réponses comme toutes les années précédentes, tels que Aurors, joueurs de Quidditch ou bien qu'ils prendraient sûrement les rênes des entreprises familiales sous la houlette parentale.


	77. Romance

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_

* * *

**Prompt 73 : Romance**

* * *

"Bien, les garçons maintenant que vous êtes dans l'âge, il faut que je vous parle."

"Bien sur papa, Harry et moi t'écoutons."

Arthur's Weasley soupira, il n'aimait vraiment pas parler des faits et gestes que tous adolescents devraient savoir durant leur romance amoureuse ou non. Heureusement, Ron était son dernier garçon. Et Merlin merci, il n'aurait pas à parler avec sa douce Ginny.

"Donc, je vais vous parlez de ce que doit faire tout jeune garçon à votre âge quand il est dans une relation amoureuse. Il va vous arriver d'avoir des réactions physiques qui…"

Que cette situation serait longue.


	78. Nuages

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_

* * *

**Prompt 70 : Nuages**

* * *

La chaleur était accablante en ce mois de juillet. Harry était à la limite de la suffocation par l'air chaud, mais il devait continuer à faire des corvées, s'il ne voulait pas recevoir les punitions de son oncle ou bien pouvoir manger et surtout boire quelque chose. Travailler les parterres de fleurs, une agonie sous ce soleil caniculaire.

Il s'affala sur l'herbe, une fois sa tâche terminée. Il n'avait qu'une envie, boire et ne plus s'arrêter. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une goutte lui tomber dessus. Enfin, les nuages annonciateur de pluie arrivait, mais beaucoup trop tard pour lui.


	79. Passion

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle : Content_

* * *

**Prompt 69 : Passion**

* * *

Malgré le fait que de passer deux mois sous le même toit que son géniteur le rebutait au plus haut point, Severus était content et euphorique de passer les restes du temps avec sa mère. Il voyait bien son état se dégrader chaque année. Merci à ce salopard de Tobias. Il faisait tout pour que sa mère puisse s'évader temporairement des coups et insultes de son ersatz de géniteur. Alors, pour maintenir un bon état d'esprit à sa mère, il lui proposait de participer à leur passion commune, les potions. Et voir le sourire sur son visage, était juste magnifique.


	80. Tentation

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre_

* * *

**Prompt 72 : Tentation**

* * *

La tentation était trop forte pour Stiles, il aimerait tant toucher ce qu'il voyait. Comment ce gars faisait pour avoir autant un corps d'Apollon. Derek-Foutu-Sexy-Hale serait sa perte, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Voir ces pectoraux et ses abdominaux se contractant sous l'effort physique. Ses bras si puissant qui n'auraient aucun mal à le lever. Voir ce corps ruisselant de transpiration qui vous appelle à venir à lui. Merde, merde, merde. Il ne devait plus assister aux entraînements de la meute. Et ce regard qu'il braque sur toi, ou tu as l'impression que l'homme pourrait pénétrer dans ton âme.


	81. Peu profond

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 25 - Pas plus, ou moins, que 100 mots_

* * *

**Prompt 75 : Peu profond**

* * *

Ils étaient en plein entraînement sous le regard de leur senseï. Minato devait partir en mission avec ses élèves, mais certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas totalement apte à la sortie. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour que son jeune protégé puisse parvenir à dépasser ce qui le bloque. Il interrompit la session pour leur donner quelques minutes de répit.

Avec ces quelques notions de médecine, Rin s'approcha de son acolyte couché au sol. Obito lui donna un sourire éblouissant quand il l'aperçu. Comprenant sa démarche, il remonta sa manche pour libérer la blessure.

"C'est peu profond, ça guérira vite."


	82. Catastrophe

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 76 : Catastrophe**

* * *

La classe des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles venaient de quitter son sanctuaire, et Severus désespérait déjà de voir les élèves des quatrièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas encore quelle catastrophe allait survenir dans les heures qui suivaient, mais le potionniste espérait encore que ces stupides cornichons avaient eut l'intelligence de s'acheter un cerveau durant les vacances.

Et une fois de plus, l'homme en noir fut déçu du comportement de ces crétins. Non, mais ce n'est pas bien compliqué de savoir faire la différence entre couper ou hacher. Et au final, c'est encore une explosion de chaudron.


	83. Pétale

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 78 : Pétale**

* * *

Il était bien tard lorsqu'elle arriva au loft de son petit-ami. Sa mission avait été plus longue qu'elle ne l'espérait. Braeden était épuisée, et ne rêvait que d'une douche pour enlever la crasse et le sang . En montant les escalier pour atteindre l'étage du loft, la chasseuse pouvait sentir que quelque chose se tramait. En entrant, seul le noir complet l'attendait. Une fois dans la salle de bain, se baissant en voulant ouvrir les robinet, elle vit un pétale de rose rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils de surprise. C'est en se souvenant de la date qu'elle compris. C'était la Saint-Valentin.


	84. Danger

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 79 : Danger**

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

_COMMUNIQUÉ IMPORTANT_

_Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,_

_Ce soir, le Ministre Fudge nous apporta une terrible nouvelle. Le monde magique anglais, voir européen, cœur un grand danger._

_En effet, il faut savoir que notre héro national, Harry James Potter, avait totalement raison sur le retour de Vous-savez-qui…_

**SORCIÈRE HEBDO**

_LE RETOUR DU SEIGNEUR NOIR_

_Hier soir, terrible nouvelle pour le monde entier. Déni du Ministre ? Complot organisé ?_

_Pourquoi, alors que depuis déjà plus d'un an, le jeune Potter et le professeur Dumbled…_

Harry laissa tomber son journal, maintenant que la vérité est sortie, il n'était plus fou.


	85. Excuses

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 7 - Aucun nom de personnages_

* * *

**Prompt 80 : Excuses**

* * *

"Je voulais te faire part de mes excuses pour ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois."

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses. À chaque fois c'est pareil, tu fous la merde dès que quelque chose te contrarie. Depuis la première année c'est ainsi. Alors, maintenant c'est terminé, j'en ai ma claque de tes conneries. Toi et moi, on est plus rien."

Le brun quitta rapidement les lieux. Il devait se calmer, sinon sa magie risque de faire de gros dégâts. Saleté de rouquin qui est jaloux, alors que lui risque sa vie tout le temps.


	86. Agréable

_Resumé : recueil de drabbles basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 8 - Aucun point d'interrogation_

* * *

**Prompt 84 : Agréable**

* * *

Que c'était agréable de pouvoir profiter du temps qui passait sans devoir se jeter dans les ennuis. Ou du moins, sans que les ennuis ne se jettent sur lui.

Après tout, depuis qu'il a découvert ce nouveau monde, rien de bien glorieux n'en ai jamais sortis.  
Dès que lui et les autres mettaient hors d'état de nuire un problème, ils pouvaient jouer à pierre feuille ciseaux pour savoir quand le prochain allait arriver. Alors, quand depuis quelques temps rien de fâcheux ne mettait en mal leurs vies, il pouvait se détendre et profiter des beaux jours à s'instruire encore plus.


	87. Contrôle

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 50 - Ne pas utiliser le mot "parce que"_

* * *

**Prompt 86 : Contrôle**

* * *

Il devait tenir le temps que ses amis trouvent une solution à son état. Il ne voulait plus faire de mal à personne, mais cette chose qui prenait possession de lui avait de moins en moins de difficulté de parvenir à ses fins. Stiles devait garder un contrôle constant de ses actes. Il ne le supporterait pas s'il arrivait à faire du mal mortellement à quelqu'un. Cette chose dans sa tête était trop forte pour lui a cet instant. Mais, Stiles était persuadé qu'il pourrait inverser les rôles, sauf qu'il devait trouver la solution, avec ses compagnons pour y arriver.


	88. Charme

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 87 : Charme**

* * *

"Bien les jeunes. Nous parlerons des divers sorts qui vous permettront de bloquer des sorts mineurs ou des attaques physiques. Qui peut m'en donner un ? Oui, monsieur Finnigan."

"Le charme du Bouclier est un enchantement utilisé pour se protéger de n'importe quel sortilège mineur. Il protège le sorcier qui l'utilise des sorts jetés par son adversaire. La barrière ainsi créée est solide, donc elle peut aussi servir à prévenir les attaques physiques. Son incantation est Protego. "

" Exact. Comme il existe une large variété pour le Protego. Comme Protego Maxima ou Protego Totalum, qui sont les principaux utilisés lors des duels.


	89. Parents

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 3 - Ne pas utiliser le mot "dit"_

* * *

**Prompt 81 : Parents**

* * *

C'est en soupirant qu'il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Voilà maintenant trois semaines que Jackson appris pour son adoption. Il aurait dû le savoir que ce qui lui servait de parents n'était pas les siens. Aucuns d'eux n'étaient présent pour lui, que ce soit pour ces matchs officiels, de leur présence quand il avait des soucis. Pour combler ce manque, le jeune Whittemore décida de chercher ses vrais géniteurs et s'ils le veulent, faire parti de leur vie. En les voyant dans les rues délabrées de Londres, Jackson se demanda quel couple était le mieux pour lui.


	90. Flotteur

_Resumé : recueil de drabble basé sur un défi de la Gazette aux Bonbons. Écrire 365 prompts. Ce sera un multi-fandom. 1 prompt = 1 chapitre._

_Note : la parution des chapitres ne se fera pas dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Prompt 85 : Flotteur**

* * *

Pour leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry voulu faire une surprise aux sorciers. Seule Hermione saurait s'en sortir, enfin il l'espérait.

" Bon Harry, on est encore loin. Surtout que nous sommes en plein milieu du Londres moldu."

"T'inquiètes Ron. Encore quelques pas et nous y sommes."

Ils finirent devant ce qui était la piscine municipale de la ville. Il expliqua aux sorciers ce qu'ils feraient à l'intérieur. Il prit les garçons avec lui et Hermione les filles, et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

" C'est quoi cette chose Harry? "

"C'est un flotteur Neville. Il t'aide à ne pas te noyer dans l'eau."


	91. La faim

**Prompt 88 : La faim**

* * *

La sensation de vide dans son estomac était une torture. Depuis des jours qu'ils étaient attachés dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy, et la faim se faisait ressentir de plus en plus. Ce n'est pas avec le peu qu'on leur balançait que les prisonniers être rassasié.

Luna, replié dans un coin sombre, observait en silence les allers et venues des mangemorts. Enfin, quand elle ne faisait pas le yoyo entre l'inconscience et la conscience. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle finirait bientôt par sortir de là. A partir de cet instant, le repos sera le bienvenu.


	92. Porte d'entrée

**Prompt 89 : Porte d'entrée**

* * *

Stiles était à l'intérieur de la clinique vétérinaire du Dr Deaton. La meute d'alpha avait de nouveau fait son apparition, et après le dernier combat survenu, ou certains perdirent la vie, Derek avait imposé à l'hyperactif de rester dans un lieu sur. Et bien sûr, seul la clinique avait été voté à l'unanimité. Après tout, un druide était en fonction.

"N'oublie pas Stiles. Seule la porte d'entrée de la réserve n'a pas de barrière de sorbier. Alors dès que je sors, je veux que tu la mette en place et que tu reste ici."

"D'accord. Je vais rester ici. Promis."


	93. Sansation

**Prompt 90 : Sensation**

* * *

Être dans les airs, était comme une sensation de liberté pour notre héro. Il n'y avait que dans ces moment là, que Harry avait l'impression que plus aucunes chaines ne le maintenait dans sa responsabilité qui lui incombait. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être celui qui devait pourfendre le plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier est connu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre sa vie tranquille, mais cela était impossible pour lui. Voldemort en venant chez lui la nuit du 31 octobre, scella son destin au sien. Être dans les airs était la meilleure sensation qu'il pouvait ressentir.


	94. Persuader

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 15 - Rien que du dialogue_

**Prompt 91 : Persuader**

* * *

"Êtes vous sûr ? Vous ? Un simple directeur d'une boîte de nuit ?"

"Tout à fait lieutenant."

"Et comment allez vous faire pour le persuader de nous révéler ce que nous voulons savoir ?"

"Ne vous en faites pas. Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit lieutenant. Je suis le Diable."

"Ah oui. Encore vos délires sur votre identité."

"Mais je vous jure Decker, je suis vraiment le diable. Avec les ailes et tout ce qui va avec."

"Oui, oui. On va faire comme si c'était vrai. En tout cas ne faites pas comme d'habitudes contentez vous de regardez et n'intervenez surtout pas."


	95. Azkaban

**Prompt 92 : Azkaban**

* * *

Il ne sait depuis combien de temps il est enfermé dans cet enfer, mais il devait impérativement quitter sa cellule d'Azkaban. Son filleul comptait sur lui, le petit Harry n'avait plus aucun membre de sa famille en vie. Les Potter étaient tous morts durant la guerre, et la famille de Lily il ne restait que son insupportable sœur.

Sirius se tira les cheveux, il espérait fortement qu'il ne vivait pas là-bas, il serait très mal traité. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un pour le faire sortir d'ici. Les gobelins ? Un membre de sa famille ? Dumbledore ? Non pas lui. Il n'a plus confiance.


	96. Réalité

**Prompt 93 : Réalité**

* * *

Depuis qu'il était petit et qu'il pouvait servir ses tuteurs, Harry était devenu pire qu'un esclave. Toujours à satisfaire les moindres petites demandes de sa famille. La famine était son quotidien journalier, il était familier de cette sensation. Prêt à s'attaquer à ses tâches pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir un bout de pain en guise de repas.

En apprenant sa filiation avec le monde sorcier, Harry avait espéré pouvoir vivre librement et ne plus revoir ses gens monstrueux. Mais ses espoirs étaient vain, la réalité était tout autre. Idolâtré certains jours, bafoué les autres. Oui, la réalité pouvait être une chienne.


	97. Travail à la maison

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 5 - Ne pas utiliser la lettre w_

**Prompt 94 : Travail à la maison**

* * *

Le shérif Stilinski était dépassé par les événements qui survenaient dans sa ville de Beacon Hills. Ses attaques répétées d'animaux qui attentaient à la vie de ces citoyens. Toutes les enquêtes ne menaient à rien. Aucunes preuves, aucuns indices. Comment pouvait-il défendre sa ville et ses concitoyens, quand rien ne laissait de quoi se défendre.

Ce soir-là, après une nouvelle attaque "d'animaux", John, dossiers en main, parti chez lui se reposer et voir son fils.

"Tu ramènes du travail à la maison maintenant ?"

"Pas le choix. Si je veux boucler cette affaire, je suis obligé de faire des heures supplémentaires."


	98. Devoirs

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 21 - Ne pas utiliser le mot "ça"_

**Prompt 95 : Devoirs**

* * *

"Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas faire tes devoirs avant la rentrée ?"

Voyant son amie les poings sur les hanches et le regard déterminé, Harry se sentit soudain petit par rapport à Hermione.

"Parce que tu le sais Mione. Tu connais ma vie chez les Dursley. Et le jour où je pourrais toucher à mes affaires, sera le jour pour le départ à Poudlard"

" Tu oublies que notre arrivé à Londres est dans plusieurs heures. On a largement le temps pour remédier à ce problème."

Ne voulant pas la contredire et éviter le courroux de la lionne, Harry n'insista pas.


	99. Lacher prise

**Prompt 96 : Lâcher prise**

* * *

Stiles et Derek faisaient équipe une nouvelle fois, ils étaient à la poursuite du kanima qui laissait les gens paralysés à son passage.

Les dernières traces de son passage les menaient directement à la piscine du campus. Ils venaient de poser les pieds sur le sol carrelé de dalles blanches, que la créature leur sauta dessus. Un combat s'engagea entre Derek et elle, mais avec ses atouts, le kanima réussit à piquer le loup de sa queue et poussa Derek dans l'eau.

Stiles pour le sauver, sauta et l'agrippa. L'aide ne venant pas. Derek demanda à Stiles de lâcher prise.


	100. Nerveux

**Prompt 98 : Nerveux**

* * *

"Vous me semblez bien nerveux Severus. Est-ce que Tout va bien ?"

"Comment cela pourrait aller. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, je ne sais pas comment il réagira lorsque je serais convoqué devant lui. Potter est encore faible pour réussir à le terrasser. Et Dumbledore qui nous cache encore énormément de chose. Alors oui, il me semble que je puisse être nerveux. "

L'homme ne laissa pas le temps à sa collègue de lui répondre. Il se leva, se tournant dans un mouvement de cape et disparu de la Grande Salle par la porte se situant derrière la table professorale.


	101. Béatitude

**Prompt 99 : Béatitude**

* * *

"C'est quoi cet air de béatitude sur ton visage ?"

"Lydia. Elle m'a embrassé"

"Hein ?"

Stiles commença à raconter à Scott le pourquoi du comment Lydia en est arrivé à l'embrasser.

Il l'a sentait monter en lui, la panique n'allait pas tarder à le faucher. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse, il tomba à genoux au sol. La main droite sur sa poitrine. La vision qui se fit de plus en plus floue. Une main sur son épaule le surpris. Toujours dans les méandre de sa crise, ce sont des lèvres sur les siennes qui le fit sortir de son calvaire.


	102. Souvenirs

**Prompt 101 : Souvenirs**

* * *

Tous les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore étaient encore une fois réunis dans la Salle sur Demande.

"Pour ce soir, nous allons commencer à apprendre le sortilège du Patronus. Celui-ci sert à créer un gardien qui repousse les détraqueurs, les sentiments positifs ont plus d'impact que les sentiments négatifs. Pour parfaitement réaliser le sort, il vous faut trouver les souvenirs les plus heureux que vous avez. Prenez le temps de bien chercher en vous. Plus le souvenir est fort, plus le patronus sera puissant."

Harry fit le tour de la pièce, et n'hésita pas à leur donner de bons conseils.


	103. Désir

**Prompt 102 : Désir**

* * *

Depuis le retour du lieutenant Decker, après la révélation de son vrai visage, Lucifer ne cessait de la regarder. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait si sereinement.

Ils étaient en route pour appréhender le vrai meurtrier de deux jeunes.

"Dites-moi mon brave. Quel est votre désir le plus cher ?"

"Je veux… Je veux qu'ils puissent voir votre vrai visage démoniaque."

Sous le choc, Lucifer lâcha l'homme. Pour éviter d'en dire trop, celui-ci se suicida sur un morceau de bois pointu. Le Diable, affolé, regarda le lieutenant pour savoir si elle n'avait pas une idée sur les propos de l'homme.


	104. Eblouissement

**Prompt 103 : ****Éblouissement**

* * *

L'éblouissement fut si soudain que toutes personnes dans les environs durent fermer les yeux plusieurs secondes.

Hermione ne perdit pas de temps, elle attrapa les mains de Ron et Harry et les fit transplaner tous les trois dans un lieu connu que d'elle-même.

"Bravo Mione pour le sort"

"Ouais, c'est sûr. Sans toi on aurait été la proie des mangemorts"

"Merci les garçons"

Le trio était au beau milieu d'une dense forêt. Le premier réflexe de chacun fut de lancer des sorts pour éviter de se faire remarquer, mais aussi de vérifier si aucune présence n'était présente dans les bois.


	105. Chute

**Prompt 104 : Chute**

* * *

Rodolphus avait toujours été protecteur envers son petit frère depuis la mort de leur père. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour être le meilleur soutien pour Rabastan.

Le jeune Lestrange n'était pas un grand fan de la première des Black. Il avait réussi à voir sa perfidie à travers ses faits et gestes. Il avait bien tenté d'en parler à son frère, surtout qu'il voulait suivre un homme donc ils ne connaissaient rien.

Rodolphus se senti minable, alors qu'on les arrêtait pour meurtres en bande organisée à la suite de la chute de Voldemort.

"Pardonne moi mon petit frère"


	106. Forêt interdite

**Prompt 105 : Forêt interdite**

* * *

Rien que le fait d'entendre ou d'évoquer le nom de la Forêt Interdite amenait des frissons d'horreurs aux élèves du château. Lieu, où on ne trouvait que créatures sanguinaires et meurtrières. Lieu qui faisait naître de nombreux cauchemars aux étudiants qui s'en approchait trop. Malgré les recommandations du directeur à chaque repas de rentrée, un élève, nouvellement reparti, se fit la promesse d'y fouler le pied. Il ne pouvait obéir à de tels ordres, les créatures magiques étaient tout pour lui. Depuis sa première lecture sur les dragons, le jeune Charles "Charlie" Weasley vouait une obsession à tous ces êtres.


	107. Enthousiaste

**Prompt 106 : Entousiaste**

* * *

" Tu es bien enthousiaste ! Que t'arrives t'il ?"

"C'est l'attrait de la lune rouge. Tous mes besoins sont exacerbés"

Pour prouver ses dires, Derek colla son bassin contre les fesses de son amant. Celui-ci ne pouvait que sentir la barre de chaire chaude qui allait et venait au travers de son bas de pyjama.

"Effectivement. Et ça te met dans une situation très délicate et tendue. Je suis à ta disposition pour faire descendre la pression"

Il n'en fallait pas plus au loup pour retourner l'humain, s'allonger sur son corps et lui montrer à quel point il était tout pour lui.


	108. Câlin

**Prompt 108 : Câlin**

* * *

"Euh. Que vient-il de se passer ?"

"Oh. C'est Ella notre nouvelle experte. Ne faites pas attention à son air jovial"

"Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais de ce qu'elle a fait"

"C'était un câlin Lucifer"

"Quel étrange comportement"

Lucifer n'étant pas habitué aux mœurs des humains n'en fit pas grand cas et retourna à ses occupations.

Directeur de boîte de nuit, qui était devenu l'endroit où il fallait être.

Consultant pour la police, travaillant en duo avec le lieutenant Decker. Depuis leur association, toutes leurs enquêtes avait un taux de réussite de cent pour cent. Jusqu'au départ de Lucifer.


	109. Le calmar géant

**Prompt 109 : Calmar géant**

* * *

La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures déjà, de nombreux élèves étaient tombés. Le groupe d'Harry était en sous nombre sous leur ennemis. Ils étaient cernés. Devant eux, l'étendue du Lac Noir, derrière eux leurs ennemis les tenant en joue de leurs armes.

Ils allaient se battre jusqu'au bout, jamais ils ne s'avoueront vaincus. Leurs bourreaux avançaient pas à pas, armes déjà levées quand une énorme vague fit son apparition et envoya valser toutes personnes à des kilomètres.

"Merlin. Que ce calmar géant est une plaie"

"Je pense la même chose mon cher Gred. Bonne bataille de boule de neige"


	110. Méfait

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 31 - Pas plus d'une ligne de dialogue dans une fic_

**Prompt 110 : Méfait**

* * *

Il avait encore réussi à s'enfuir. Il était juste là, sous leurs yeux, mais impossible de le voir. Comment avait il pu passer sans se faire prendre. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Même sous sorts de désillusion ou sous une cape, ses mouvements auraient entraîné une fluctuation dans l'air. Mais rien du tout. Harry regagna son dortoir, il sortit la carte du maraudeur pour un dernier regard avant de dormir. Et c'est là qu'il la vit, l'étiquette de Pettigrew à ses côtés. Tout en regardant discrètement, il aperçut le rat de Ron à l'emplacement exact. Sa vengeance arrivait enfin.

"Méfait accompli"


	111. Miséricorde

**Prompt 111 : Miséricorde**

* * *

Ils venaient à peine de commencer la deuxième heure de littérature et Stiles n'en pouvait déjà plus. Avec son hyperactivité les nuits devenaient des heures et des heures de recherches sur internet. Il était passé sur différents sites, de l'ancienne histoire des rois européens, de la reproduction des vers de terre à la vie de parfait inconnus qui avaient fait de grandes choses pour leur pays.

"Misère, misère, misère…"

Il tourna son regard sur son voisin, le voyant chercher un mot dont le nom devait être une énigme pour lui.

"C'est miséricorde le mot qu'il te faut"

"Merci bro. Merci"


	112. M'épouser

**Prompt 112 : M'épouser**

* * *

Il avait tout prévus pour la soirée. Tout était au point. Après quatre ans de relation, Théodore allait demander la main à la personne qui partage sa vie.

Arrivé au restaurant, il fut surpris de voir toute la famille de sa future femme. Il les savait très soudés les uns aux autres, mais de temps en temps il appréciait de n'être qu'avec sa dulcinée.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, et arrivé au dessert, Théo se mit à genoux devant la chaise de Ginny, sortit l'écrin où était déposé une bague en or serti d'un diamant.

"Veux-tu m'épouser ?"


	113. Rugueux

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi Prompt of the day : Paix_

**Prompt 113 : Rugueux**

* * *

En voyant son cousin et sa bande de délinquants entrer dans le parc de jeu, Harry sauta de la balançoire et s'aventura dans les bois longeant le côté droit. Il en avait marre de servir de défouloir pour ses brutes. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix ?

Sur son chemin, le petit brun s'arrêta à l'écoute d'une voix sifflante devant lui. Il se cacha derrière un arbre rugueux pour essayer d'entendre les étranges paroles.

_"Maudits humains et leurs piège" _

_"Oh. Attends je vais te sortir de là"_

Harry se précipita vers le serpent assez grand pour le libérer.

_"Merci petit homme" _


	114. Serment

**Prompt 114 : Serment**

* * *

"Le principe est simple. On fait un serment inviolable. Au moins aucune partie ne pourra avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre"

"Un serment sorcier ?"

"Ah oui. J'ai oublié Potter que tu avais encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre sur le monde magique. Un serment inviolable est un accord volontaire entre deux sorciers ou sorcières qui ne peut pas être rompu hormis par la mort"

Harry se surprit à apprécier la démarche. Au moins, il était sur que ses secrets ne seront pas révélés. Il en allait de sa vie et celle de ses proches.

"Parfait. On va le faire. Comment doit-on procéder ?"


	115. Moldu

**Prompt 115 : Moldu**

* * *

A la fin de la guerre, les gobelins avaient beaucoup de boulot à entreprendre. Ils devaient faire le recensement de la population sorcière pour savoir quels membres des familles avaient péris. Ils étaient de leurs devoirs, de maintenir actives les fortunes des sorciers. Alors ils passèrent de nombreux jours à trouver des héritiers, sorcier ou moldu, proches ou lointains.

Avec le mélange constant entre les familles dites de Sang-pur, il était difficile pour les petites créatures de trouver la bonne personne. Tellements de croisements, qu'à la fin il pouvait arriver qu'un héritier perçoive l'héritage de plusieurs maisons. Une totale aberration.


	116. Premier jour

**Prompt 116 : Premier jour**

* * *

Il a toujours voulu suivre les pas de son père. L'aider dans ses dossiers, être un jour à sa place. Shérif à la place du shérif. Avec ses pensées qui partaient en tout sens, il arrivait à trouver des liens que personnes n'avaient vu.

Alors, quand les professeurs mettaient des réunions ou des forums pour leur prochaine vie professionnelle, Stiles n'avait toujours aucune idée de quelle voie prendre.

Il avançait en tatant, restant flou sur son futur.

Mais en ce premier jour, il fut surpris de voir le nombre de personnes qui allaient suivre les cours très endurant de Quantico


	117. Discours

**Prompt 117 : Discours**

* * *

Combien de fois devra-t-il leur dire qu'il ne voulait et ne serait jamais intéressé pour faire un discours lors du bal annuel pour marquer la fin de la guerre.

Depuis cinq ans le Ministre insistait pour qu'il soit présent et puisse dire son ressentis lors de l'événement.

Même ses amis ne comprenaient pas, qu'en un jour pareil il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête et boire jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir.

Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de rester devant l'autel aux morts qu'il avait fabriqué, et priait Magia pour qu'elle puisse bien les traiter dans l'au-delà.


	118. Magnifique

**Prompt 118 : Magnifique**

* * *

Hermione était anxieuse, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un bal et avait peur du jugement des autres élèves. Harry lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, et bien sûr elle ne pouvait lui refuser cette demande. Depuis que Ron leur avait de nouveau tourner le dos, Harry et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapproché. Elle avait pu découvrir le vrai visage de Harry Potter, et non le masque du Survivant.

"Tu es magnifique Hermione"

Elle se retourna et sourit à l'homme pour qui elle avait des sentiments naissant. Le brun l'embrassa sur la joue, par simple pudeur. Il ne voulait choquer personnes.


	119. Musique

**Prompt 119 : Musique**

* * *

"Harry ?"

"Oui maman"

"Maintenant que tu es en âge de lire et d'écrire, ton père et moi nous voudrions que tu prennes des cours de musique sorcière"

"De la musique. Pourquoi ?"

James expliqua à son fils, que la musique sorcière permettait de renforcer les barrières magique entourant le domaine. Elle avait aussi le pouvoir d'embellir l'intérieur de la maison et de répandre une ambiance douce et sereine. Le petit garçon était impatient de pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles formes de magie. Il adorait quand ses parents utilisaient leurs baguettes. Il voulait être comme eux quand il serait grand.


	120. Doux

**Prompt 120 : Doux**

* * *

Alors qu'ils sortaient rapidement de l'Iglesia, la meute Hale se retrouva cernée par Kate Argent et les chasseurs mexicains, Les Calaveras. Une bataille de griffes, de crocs et de matraques commença.

Les jeunes de la meute réussirent à mettre en déroute la moitié des chasseurs, quand un hurlement de douleur retentit dans le désert.

Stiles se précipita pour mettre à l'abri le corps de l'homme.

La bataille se termina quand Scott tua le dernier des Calaveras.

Stiles allait les rejoindre quand une truffe lui caressa la joue.

"Wow. Derek? La vache, tu as le poil tout doux"


	121. Broyage

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi Prompt of the day : Nuance_

**Prompt 121 : Broyage**

* * *

Severus était à la fin de sa correction des parchemins des troisièmes années. Tous des idiots ces marmots. Il se leva et alla vérifier les préparations des sixièmes années. Comme à chaque fois il aida ses serpents pour les diriger vers la meilleure des potions, donna des points à qui le méritait.

Il prit la direction vers les turbulences gryffodoriennes. Sa victime en vue, Severus se dirigea tel un prédateur près à sauter sur sa proie.

"Monsieur Finnigan. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la nuance entre un broyage et un hachage je vous pris"

"Je ne sais pas"

"Stupide cornichons"


	122. Tourneur de temps

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle - Saut_

**Prompt 122 : Tourneur de temps**

* * *

"Le temps peut être dangereux Miss Granger. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque"

Le professeur quitta la pièce et les deux autres personnes portaient leurs regards sur Hermione.

"Il parlait de quoi ?"

"Des tourneurs de temps"

"Tourneur de temps ? C'est quoi ?"

"Ceci" elle sortit un pendentif en forme de sablier "Il permet de faire des sauts dans le temps. Saut dans le passé seulement. On ne peut l'utiliser que sur quelques heures pas plus"

"Mais c'est super. On va pouvoir sauver Sirius alors"

"C'est sûrement pour ça que le professeur Dumbledore en a parlé"

"Et on attend quoi pour partir ?"


	123. Le mal

**Prompt 123 : Le mal**

* * *

"Harry tu n'es pas sérieux ?"

"Bien sur que si"

Ses deux amis, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenait pas. Comment lui, Harry Potter, pouvait croire et accepter ce en quoi Voldemort se battait.

"Mais… Tu ne peux pas. Cet homme est le mal incarné. Tu comprends le mal, avec un grand M"

"Je le sais. Je dis juste que ses anciennes actions, avant de vouloir me tuer, étaient une bonne chose. Toi, Ron, qui est Sang-pur, tu dois suivre certaines traditions pour rendre hommage à la magie ?"

"Oui. Mais avec les moldus…"

"Voilà, c'est pour ça."


	124. Mensonges

**Prompt 124 : Mensonges**

* * *

Stiles était encore sous le choc, il ne s'agissait que de légitime défense. C'était lui qui était en droit, Sullivan en voulait à sa vie. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que la situation serait aussi critique.

Après avoir réussi à reprendre contrôle de ses émotions, il se dirigea vers la maison de Scott. Il devait absolument lui en parler.

Stiles commença à expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé dans la bibliothèque quand Scott hurla contre lui.

"Mensonges. Théo m'a tout expliqué déjà"

"Et tu préfère le croire lui que ton meilleur ami"

"Oui. Lui n'est pas un meurtrier"

"Démerde toi maintenant"


	125. Bureau

**Prompt 125 : Bureau**

* * *

"Potter, encore une fois votre incompétence vous coûtera une retenue. Ce soir à vingt heures dans mon bureau"

"Bien professeur"

Harry maugréa dans sa barbe, il devait jouer le jeu devant ce qui lui servait d'ami. Depuis quelques temps, Harry avait découvert que Ron essayait de le voler avec de faux papiers.

Il frappa contre la porte et entra après avoir reçu l'accord. Une fois fermé, Severus lança plusieurs sorts de discrétion.

"Alors gamin. Comment ça va ?"

"Bien et toi oncle Sev'?"

"Je me maintien. Sinon, pour la procédure de ton émancipation, tout est en bonne voie Harry."


	126. Moment

**Prompt 126 : Moment**

* * *

Il y pensait depuis un certains temps. Il voulait tant lui annoncer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il avait peur de sa réaction, il ne sait pas comment elle pouvait le voir. Le voyait elle juste comme un ami, ou bien comme une personne avec qui elle pourrait passer sa vie. Il ne pouvait continuer de vivre avec ça sur le cœur. Il devait impérativement lui dire qu'il aimait. Après tout, il n'aurait peut être plus l'occasion d'avoir un tel moment pour le faire. Sa mort serait peut être pour bientôt. Harry prit son courage de Gryffondor et alla rejoindre Hermione.


	127. Gâteau d'anniversaire

**Prompt 127 : Gâteau d'anniversaire**

* * *

Depuis un mois il était de retour à Privet Drive, et les corvées ont repris de plus belles.

"Garçon. Nous partons toute la journée, donc je ne veux rien de magique. C'est compris ?"

"Oui oncle Vernon"

Harry passa sa journée à nettoyer le garage, s'occuper du jardin et prendre de nouveau la barrière. En rentrant en fin de journée pour prendre une bonne douche, le brun aperçu un petit tas de cadeaux. Il avait reçu de la famille Weasley son traditionnel gâteau d'anniversaire, qu'il mangerait seul de nouveau des livres, accessoires de quidditch, sans oublier les nouvelles farces des jumeaux.


	128. Collier

**Prompt 128 : collier**

* * *

Avec tout le surnaturel qui était autour de lui et dans sa vie, Derek n'aspirait qu'à vivre une relation sentimentale comme tout être normal. Seulement, être en couple avec une catastrophe comme Stiles n'était pas la normalité que tout le monde cherchait. Alors, quand le fils du shérif lui fit part de son envie de pimenter leurs vies sexuelles, Derek laissa sortir un grognement de mécontentement.

Stiles était sur son ordi, quand son loup lui donna une boîte, en l'ouvrant il resta surpris.

"Un collier ? Vraiment Derek, pourquoi ?"

Pour seule réponse, Derek se déshabilla et porta Stiles jusqu'à la chambre.


	129. Pardonné

**Prompt 129 : Pardonné**

* * *

Sirius est mort.

Telle est la phrase que Harry se répétait depuis son départ du ministère. Le reste n'était que flou, plus rien n'avait d'existence. Seuls son désespoir et sa culpabilité arrivaient à percer ce qui lui restait de son cœur meurtri. Pourra-t-il un jour être pardonné par ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne savait pas. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aimer comme un parent avait perdu la vie à cause de son entêtement. Si seulement on lui avait donné tous les éléments de cette foutue histoire. Il irait au bout, et à la fin, il sera enfin en paix.


	130. Divination

**Prompt 130 : Divination**

* * *

"Bienvenue les enfants. Bienvenue. Aujourd'hui nous allons lire l'avenir dans les cartes"

Harry se mit en tête de juste poser les cartes une à une et de lire leur définition. Alors qu'il posait la carte de la Mort, le professeur Trelawney choisit ce moment pour faire irruption.

"Oh mon pauvre garçon, vous allez mourir dans peu de temps et dans d'affreuses circonstances"

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

'Pourquoi il a fallu que je prenne cette matière ? Ah oui, c'était le seul cours on pouvait rester assis et ne rien faire. J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Hermione cette fois'


	131. Fraise

**Prompt 131 : Fraise**

* * *

Stiles était installé dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son époux, celui-ci étant dans la salle de bain.

Son estomac commença à manifester sa présence, au moment où son barbu préféré sortit de la pièce.

"Ah Derek. Est-ce qu'on aurait des fraises. J'ai une grosse envie de fraise"

"Une grosse envie ! Stiles tu ne serais pas enceint par hasard ?"

"Haha, tu es très drôle Sourwolf"

Stiles se leva et et en voyant le visage sérieux de son compagnon, il commença à paniquer.

"Non mais tu n'es pas sérieux. Putain. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais un sperme magique."


	132. Caché

**Prompt 132 : Caché**

* * *

"Donc, tout est bon pour vous ?"

"Oui le plan est bien ficelé, on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes à attraper la créatures qui rôde dans les bois"

"Moi j'ai un soucis"

"Quoi encore Stiles?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à toujours resté caché dans ce maudit loft ?"

"Car tu n'es qu'un humain, tu n'as pas de pouvoirs, tu attires les ennuis comme une mouche est attiré par le sucre. Tu veux d'autres arguments ou bien on peut enfin partir à la recherche de cette chose ?"

"C'est bon. Je vais rester là. Mais vous le regretterez amèrement à la fin."


	133. Ensoleillement

**Prompt 133 : Ensoleillement**

* * *

L'éclat d'ensoleillement qui apparut soudainement sur la ville de Forks mit Edward de mauvaises humeurs. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il fasse beau, s'il avait su il serait partit avec sa famille en Alaska chez les Denali. Mais non, depuis qu'il avait croisé ce garçon, il ne pouvait que rester autour de lui. C'était bien la seule personne qui le faisait se poser autant de questions. Jamais personnes n'avait réussi à lui fermer son esprit. Il était tout en contraire, là où il était mince son esprit était fort. Sa verve remplaçait à merveille son manque de muscles. Il le voulait tant.


	134. Lèvres

**Prompt 134 : Lèvres**

* * *

Il ne pouvait quitter son regard des lèvres qui se mouvaient devant lui, comment cet homme pouvait être exécrable et avoir une bouche si tentante. Les mouvements qui ne pourraient être stoppé qu'avec les siennes, il voulait les marquer de ses crocs, les lécher, les sucer. Des lèvres si pulpeuses qui étaient tel un appel à la luxure et à la pire des obscénité. Elles étaient telles une œuvre créé par un véritable artisan.

Il devait l'arrêter de parler absolument au plus vite avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas, subjugué par ses deux muscles roses.


	135. Cigarette en chocolat

**Prompt 135 : Cigarette en chocolat**

* * *

Stiles était adossé contre sa jeep, cigarette à la bouche, à attendre que le reste de la meute quitte le lycée. Il devait se rendre chez Deaton, afin de le questionner par rapport au Nemeton.

"Stiles, depuis quand tu fumes ?"

"Hey Scotty! Tu en veux une ?"

"Non et répond à ma question" pour montrer sa colère, Scott fit flasher ses yeux en rouge, signe de son statut d'alpha.

"Pas de ça avec moi. Et ce n'est pas une vraie, c'est une cigarette en chocolat. J'avais un petit creu et c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé avant de venir ici."


	136. Trop tard

**Prompt 136 : Trop tard**

* * *

Sirius était en mission depuis presque deux semaines, mission où les instructions lui ont été transmises alors qu'il était conduit en un lieu inconnu. Il avait bien demandé à ne pas être éloigné pendant ces dates, mais malheureusement pour lui son supérieur lui a demandé sa présence obligatoire.

Se faire engager dans le tout nouveau service de la garde rapprochée était avant tout pour une question d'argent, mais il avait pu rencontrer sa femme par cet emploi, Natasha Grimm.

Il espérait cette mission bientôt fini, il n'aimerait pas arriver trop tard pour l'accouchement qui était prévu pour ces prochains jours.


	137. Créatures mythologiques

**Prompt 137 : Créatures mythologiques**

* * *

Depuis sa découverte de son statut de sorcière, Hermione s'empressa de lire un maximum de livres sur le monde magique. Elle avait, depuis son enfance, un attrait particulier avec tout ce qui touchait le monde littéraire. Toujours laissé seule par ses camarades d'école, la brune à trouver du réconfort dans le monde des livres. Elle s'imaginait à merveille dans un monde parallèle, entouré des différentes créatures mythologiques, tels que les dragons, les licornes, d'elfes et bien d'autres.

Alors apprendre qu'elle pourrait voir de ses propres yeux ses amis imaginaires les plus proches, Hermione trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir enfin les découvrir.


	138. Pluie

**Prompt 138 : Pluie**

* * *

Le seul jour où Stiles avait prévu de faire preuve d'audace et de vérifier une des théories de son père, le temps n'était pas avec lui. La pluie s'était mise à tomber drue sans être prévue, et sa petite séance pour aller espionner les mecs torses nus lors de leur entraînement était compromise. Était-ce un coup du destin pour ne pas qu'il sache son orientation ou il était convaincu que son prétendu amour pour Lydia serait son seul ressentis ?

Stiles partit vers l'entrepôt. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les loups sexy et canon à peine habillés.


	139. Chuchote

**Prompt 139 : Chuchote**

* * *

Ils devaient impérativement tuer Nagini, c'était le dernier des horcruxes à détruire, après Voldemort pourrait mourir pour de bon.

Le trio se retrouva sur les quais du Lac Noir, derrière la cabane.

"Nagini est là, faut agir maintenant" commença à chuchoter Harry.

"Harry attend, le serpent n'est pas tout seul"

"Comment ça?"

"Pourquoi on chuchote ?"

"Car Snape et Voldemort sont aussi présents"

Les jeunes étudiants, terrifiés et anxieux, regardèrent la scène mortelle face à eux. Harry ne pouvant supporter qu'une autre personne meurt par sa faute, se précipita vers son professeur pour lui venir en aide, malheureusement c'était trop tard


	140. Sainte Mangouste

**Prompt 140 : Sainte-Mangouste**

* * *

Depuis qu'il est entré dans le monde sorcier, on ne lui a fait que des éloges sur son père, que James était un grand Auror qui avait donné sa vie pour la sécurité de leur société. Il n'avait eu que très peu de révélations sur sa mère, puisque les seules personnes la connaissant étaient soit mortes durant la guerre, soit elles étaient internés à Sainte-Mangouste.

Voulant faire honneur à ses parents, il écouta les personnes autour de lui et voulu suivre les traces de son père dans son métier. Cependant, avec la guerre, Harry comprit qu'il ne serait jamais Auror.


	141. Inconnu

**Prompt 141 : Inconnu**

* * *

Ce matin là, alors que Harry allait commencer la préparation du petit déjeuner de la famille Dursley, sa tante entra dans la pièce et se mit à crier.

"VERNON ! Il y a un inconnu dans notre maison"

Entendant les fort pas de son oncle descendre, Harry essaya de parler à sa tante.

"Tante Pétunia ? Qu-"

"Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?"

"C'est moi Harry"

Vernon entra aussi rapidement que son embonpoint le lui permettait et se mit à vociférer contre son neveu.

"Sortez de ma maison rapidement. Voleur. Pet' appelle la police immédiatement"

"Mais oncle Vernon, il n'y a pers-"

"Foutez le camp"


	142. Festin

**Prompt 142 : Festin**

* * *

Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter l'ambiance festive du banquet d'Halloween. A quoi bon fêter la défaite du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, alors que pour sa part Harry perdit tout ce qui lui était si cher.

Personne ne voulait reconnaître son état, son manque d'entrain à devoir assister à un festin, ou sa seule envie était de pouvoir témoigner sa perte lors d'un rituel pour la Fête des Morts.

Pour éviter toutes remontrances ou idioties de ses camarades, Harry, cape d'invisibilité et carte du maraudeur, prit le chemin de la salle sur demande pour rester seul.


	143. Frisson

**Prompt 143 : Frisson**

* * *

Le léger touché que les mains qui parcouraient son corps lui amena un immense frisson de plaisir qui partit de la plante de ses pieds à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, qui enjoignit son partenaire à accentuer un peu plus ses caresses sur ses zones sensibles. Il réussit à se mordre les lèvres pour garder le moindre son indécent qui pourrait sortir, mais il perdit rapidement le combat, quand une langue mutine vint lécher sensuellement la surface de son dos. Stiles ne pouvait plus garder les gémissements et halètements qui rendait fou Jackson.


	144. Heureux

**Prompt 144 : Heureux**

* * *

"Tu m'as l'air bien heureux ce matin Love"

Harry se retourna dans le lit pour faire face à la personne qui venait de parler. Il ancra son regard émeraude dans celui noisette de son vis-à-vis et lui sourit.

"En effet. C'est notre dernier jour à Poudlard avant les vacances. Et comme tu le sais, je vais aller vivre avec Sirius, maintenant qu'il est pleinement innocent et restitué de tous ses droits. Je ne verrais plus jamais les Dursley. Alors comment ne pas être heureux"

Il embrassa son petit ami amoureusement avant de sortir du lit et préparer son dernier jour.


	145. Baguette ou balais

**Prompt 145 : Baguette ou balais**

* * *

Harry était sur le chemin de traverse avec son filleul, Teddy, et de la grand-mère de ce dernier, Andromeda.

Le brun n'en revenait toujours pas que onze ans étaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre. Le fils de son oncle de cœur allait faire sa rentrée dans quelques jours il espérait que le petit homme allait se trouver des amis aussi loyaux que les maraudeurs, et qu'ils pourront aider Teddy à surmonter les nuits de pleine lune. Aucune transformation, mais son caractère était bien plus développé ces nuits là.

"Bien. Après manger on va acheter quoi ? Baguette ou balais ?"


	146. Animaux

**Prompt 146 : Animaux**

* * *

Le shérif Stilinski devait se rendre à la morgue de l'hôpital pour entendre les dernières constatations du médecin sur l'ensemble des corps retrouvés.

"Salut Doc. Alors du nouveau pour moi ?"

"Bonjour shérif. Je viens de terminer avec notre dernière victime. Et selon les interprétations des lésions, je ne veux pas donner un avis définitif, mais toutes les personnes auraient subis l'attaque d'animaux sauvages comme un puma"

"Pardon ?"

"Je suis comme vous. Cela fait des années qu'il n'y a plus d'animaux dans le secteur, mais tout me pousse à croire qu'un tel animal ou plusieurs aient pu commenter de telles blessures."


	147. Trahison

**Prompt 147 : Trahison**

* * *

Depuis la disparition brutale de sa famille dans l'incendie, et après le meurtre de sa sœur quelques années plus tard, Derek avait une peur de l'abandon de la part de ses proches, mais également la peur de la trahison. Même avec ces sens surnaturels, il n'avait pu voir en Kate le funeste destin qu'elle avait prévu pour sa famille. A cause d'elle, le dernier des Hale ne cherchait plus aucune relation que ce soit sentimentales ou bien sexuelles. Un coup mortel peut vite se faire dans un moment de faiblesse. Et il ne voulait pas l'être, Derek voulait être fort.


	148. Puzzle

**Prompt 148 : Puzzle**

* * *

Depuis la découverte de son hyperactivité, Claudia Stilinski a toujours tout fait pour que son fils ai toujours l'esprit occupé par quelque chose. Les casse-têtes pour enfants étaient d'une simplicité, l'art du puzzle n'avait plus aucun secret. Lire n'était qu'une étape sans importance pour le fils du shérif. Il arrivait à assimiler rapidement ce qu'un jeune à l'école primaire apprenait.

A la mort de sa mère, Stiles redoubla d'effort pour garder son esprit actif, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'égarer et de laisser son père seul. Il se mit à élucider les affaires de la police.


	149. Arbre

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi Prompt of the day : Paresse_

**Prompt 149 : Arbre**

* * *

C'était une chaude journée de canicule et Harry était là à travailler le sol du jardin de sa tante. Il avait bien demandé à travailler plus tard pour éviter tout problème, mais son oncle lui a "gentiment" montré sa façon de penser.

Harry s'occupa de chaque bosquet, chaque plant de fleurs.

En fin de journée, prit par un élan de paresse, Harry se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, le dos appuyé contre le tronc et ses jambes étendues. Il resta ainsi un long moment à profiter de la fraîcheur du début de la nuit pour ne penser à rien.


	150. Imperfection

**Prompt 150 : Imperfection**

* * *

Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit le seul dans leur entourage à ne pas être un top model. Avec un alpha comme Derek, où sa simple silhouette était taillée telle le physique d'un dieu grec, torse puissant, des abdos d'enfer, un corps où la sécurité était présente s'il nous enfermait dans ses bras développés. Un meilleur ami, qui a pris plus de musculature que de neurones, sa peau mate qui donnait envie de la goûter. Un connard blond prétentieux qui n'avait rien à envier aux deux autres, une belle gueule pour compléter le tableau. Et enfin lui, l'imperfection de ce groupe.


	151. Phobie

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle - Peur_

**Prompt 151 : Phobie**

* * *

Les élèves se tenaient en file indienne devant l'armoire qui bougeaient en tous sens. Aujourd'hui, le cours de DCFM est basé sur les épouvantards et les moyens de s'en débarrasser. La principale attaque ou défense de la créature était de nous montrer la peur la plus sombre en nous. Même en ayant connaissance de ses peurs, le détraqueur arrivait à s'enfuir profondément dans notre âme, et lors de sa transformation il pouvait prendre la forme de quelque chose ou quelqu'un auquel on n'avait pas conscience de notre frayeur. Passer devant, était aussi un bon moyen de combattre notre pire phobie


	152. Pomme

**Prompt 152 : Pomme**

* * *

Adèle Smith, maîtresse à l'école élémentaire, était en charge de la classe des troisièmes années du primaire. Pour célébrer la fin de l'année, et surtout rendre son rapport sur les traitements que subissait son jeune protégé Harry Potter. Adèle avait pris contact avec le service de l'enfance quelques jours après la rentrée. Elle avait bien vu que le petit garçon était souvent mis à l'écart, que ses vêtements étaient souvent abîmés, trop grand pour lui. Son physique n'était pas celui d'un enfant de sept ans mais plutôt de quatre ans. Son seul repas était fait d'une pomme et de l'eau.


	153. Etranger

**Prompt 153 : Étranger**

* * *

Il régnait une certaine atmosphère en ce lendemain matin de rentrée. Harry et Ron avaient bien constaté l'augmentation du nombres d'élèves lors de leur avancé vers la grande salle.

"C'est moi ou il y a des étrangers ?"

"Je vois la même chose Ron. Hey toi !"

"Oui ?"

"Tu es qui ?"

"Jason Blackwell, sixième année à serdaigle"

"Impossible. On connaît tous les sixièmes et tu en fait pas partie"

"Tu te prend pour qui ? Harry Potter ?"

Le jeune homme se mit à rire devant les deux amis, mais le perdit bien vite après la réponse du rouquin.

"Non, c'est lui Harry Potter"


	154. Réminescence

**Prompt 154 : Réminiscence**

* * *

La maladie de Claudia Stilinski la tuait à petit feu. La démence à dégénérescence fronto-temporale eut l'effet d'un bombe lors du diagnostic, aucun remède n'était connu à ce jour.

Son séjour à l'hôpital fut éprouvant pour les deux hommes de la famille. Voir sa mère ainsi fut terrible pour le petit Mieczyslaw, elle restait souvent alité sur son lit à avoir des crises imaginaires. Il arrivait souvent qu'elle s'en prennent à son fils verbalement.

Même plusieurs années après sa mort, Stiles se réveillait en sueur, haletant dû aux souvenirs. Réminiscence du passé sombre de sa jeunesse qui le hantait continuellement.


	155. Fourmillements

**Prompt 155 : Fourmillements**

* * *

Il était bien là, dans la tendre noirceur. Il ne sentait plus son corps meurtri par le lourd combat qu'il avait engagé avec Lord Voldemort. Il n'aspirait qu'à s'endormir en paix, bercé par les méandres des Ténèbres bienfaisantes.

Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits à la sensation de fourmillements dans les membres. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde où il sentait bien. Mais son esprit eut largement le temps de se remettre.

Il papillonna des yeux, mais la soudaine clarté des lieux lui fit refermer automatiquement.

"Doucement monsieur Potter. Vous revenez de loin. Prenez tout le temps nécessaire."


	156. Plume

**Prompt 156 : Plume**

* * *

La fin d'année approchant à grand pas et avec elle les examens des BUSES et des ASPICS, les élèves de cinquième et septième années redoublaient d'efforts pour les révisions.

Harry ne voulant pas subir un énième emploi du temps de la part de son amie Hermione, et voulant rester loin de la crise qui allait survenir entre elle et Ron, car le rouquin allait encore sortir des mots de sa bouche bien avant que son cerveau ne l'arrête.

C'est avec sa plume, son encrier, ses manuels que Harry prit la direction de la salle sur demande pour travailler au calme.


	157. Force

**Prompt 157 : Force**

* * *

"On peut commencer l'entraînement ?"

"Oui, mais fait attention à ta force. Je n'ais pas le côté lupin pour m'aider"

"T'inquiète Bro. J'irais en douceur"

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à se battre doucement. Cette séance était pour les humains de la meute. Derek voulait impérativement qu'ils puissent se défendre seul en cas de besoin.

Sous l'adrénaline du combat, Scott donna un coup plus violent qu'il n'aurait voulu. Tous les loups entendirent le son d'un os se brisant.

"Merde, merde. Je suis désolé Stiles. Ton bras commence à enfler, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. Encore désolé mon pote"

"Pas grave."


	158. Table

**Prompt 158 : Table**

* * *

Depuis qu'il a prit la décision de prendre en main son héritage et d'être plus actif dans les investissements faits par ses parents et ses ancêtres. Pour ce faire, Harry dû mettre fin à son poste d'attrapeur, il devait occuper tout son temps libre dans les révisions pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats.

Lors des repas, l'ambiance à la table n'était pas au beau fixe. Les élèves lui en voulait pour l'abandon de son poste, depuis l'équipe des griffons perdait la plupart de leur match.

Harry de son côté, ne faisait pas grand état des messes basses et des regards noirs.


	159. Congelé

**Prompt 159 : Congelé**

* * *

Avec l'approche de son départ pour l'université, Stiles avait peur de laisser son père seul. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il se faisait un point d'honneur de surveiller la santé de son paternel. Tout y passait, son entretien physique, son alimentation.

Pour palier à son absence, le fils du shérif décida de lui préparer une grande quantité de nourriture. Avec son boulot, son père se faisait une joie d'aller manger au fast-food tout les jours, ce qui n'était pas génial pour son cholestérol.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il alla montrer la nourriture congelé à son vieux paternel.


	160. Taches de rousseur

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi Prompt of the day : Comique_

**Prompt 160 : Taches de rousseur**

* * *

Il y avait bien plus comique comme situation. Les adultes, aidé par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, réussirent à trouver une solution pour que Harry puisse assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur sans qu'il puisse se faire voir en cas d'attaque des mangemorts.

Harry se contempla longuement dans le miroir lui faisant face. Maintenant, il pouvait affirmer faire partie intégrante de la famille Weasley. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux lui arrivant aux épaules. Il lorgna sur les dessins que ses nouvelles taches de rousseur formait sur son corps. Heureusement, il avait gardé ses yeux verts.


	161. Reine

**Prompt 161 : Reine**

* * *

Le bal de fin d'année était l'événement attendu de tous. C'était le moment où les élèves pouvaient vraiment se lâcher avant de partir en vacances ou d'aller travailler dur pour pouvoir se payer un futur studio pour leurs études.

Cette année, le bal avait pour thème la Royauté, ce qui ravit la plupart des filles de l'établissement.

Pour ce qui était de l'élection du roi et de la reine de la soirée, les pronostics allaient bon train. Le couple du moment était en voie pour être les grand gagnants. Lydia rayonna de bonheur dans les couloirs à l'entente des murmures.


	162. Temps

**Prompt 162 : Temps**

* * *

Stiles soutenait comme il le pouvait Derek. Ils étaient à la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton pour attendre Scott qui devait arriver avec la balle qui blessa le loup-garou lors de son saut à travers les toits.

Il avait tout tenté pour le laisser seul, mais face aux menaces mais surtout aux crocs, Stiles prit sur lui et resta à proximité du brun.

Le voyant prendre la scie à os, Stiles insultait intérieurement son ami de ne pas être là. Jamais il ne pourrait couper l'avant bras de l'homme. Il pria tous les dieux pour que Scott arrive dans les temps


	163. Carrefour

**Prompt 163 : Carrefour**

* * *

Il devait impérativement retrouver Ron et Hermione. Comment ils en étaient arrivés à se séparer alors qu'ils se suivaient. Fichu rafleurs qui les avaient surpris alors que le trio était tranquillement entrain de monter leur campement.

Il remercia Hermione d'avoir un catalogue de sortilèges aussi vaste. Sans elle, les trois amis auraient fini au pied de Voldecon.

Arrivé à un carrefour, Harry se stoppa. Il devait prendre une direction mais laquelle serait la bonne. Aussitôt, il repensa au sort "pointe-moi".

Il prit place au milieu du croisement et lança le sort pour retrouver ses amis, il l'espérait sains et saufs.


	164. Ballon

**Prompt 164 : Ballon**

* * *

C'est exténué et heureux que Harry remonta dans son dortoir après son premier entraînement au quidditch. Il adorait être sur un balais et sentir le vent fouetter ses cheveux. La sensation de liberté alors qu'il volait dans le ciel.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait heureux, plein de fougue.

"Alors cet entraînement ?"

"Épuisant mais le quidditch c'est génial. Encore mieux que le football"

"Le quoi ?"

"Un sport moldu qui se pratique en équipe, où le but est de mettre un ballon dans les cages adverses. C'est comme le quidditch, sauf que tu es sur terre."


	165. Magie

**Prompt 165 : Magie**

* * *

Lily était dans le parc, sur la balançoire, derrière la maison de ses parents, quand des jeunes garçons se mirent à poursuivre un chien errant qui boitait. Arrivé près de l'animal, les coups de pieds pleuvaient sur la pauvre bête.

Ne pouvant en voir plus et voulant l'aider, la jeune fille commença à avancer, même en ayant peur elle ne pouvait le laisser comme ça.

Une bourrasque de vent se leva soudain et envoya voler les garçons loin de l'animal blessé. Elle hoqueta de terreur.

"Ne t'en fais pas. C'était juste de la magie accidentelle. Félicitations, tu es une sorcière."


	166. Les frères et soeurs

**Prompt 166 : Les frères et sœurs**

* * *

"En fait, vous en avez de la chance"

"Euh pourquoi ?"

"Car vous êtes enfant unique. Je vous le dit les frères et sœurs c'est chiant. C'est toujours à toi de récupérer les vieilles affaires des aînés. Non mais vous avez vu les vêtements que je porte ou bien mes fournitures scolaires. Et les plus jeunes auront toujours l'attention des parents. Et au milieu, il y a celui qui ne sert pas à grand chose au final"

Harry et Hermione se firent face suite aux propos de leur ami. Ils ne comprenaient la raison d'un tel plaidoyer.

"Je vais me coucher."


	167. Déchiqueté

**Prompt 167 : Déchiqueté**

* * *

Il ne savait pas ce qui incitait les créatures surnaturelles à venir faire leurs griffes dans sa ville de Beacon Hills, mais le shérif n'en pouvait plus de tous ces cadavres retrouvés tout les deux jours au coin d'une ruelle.

"Stiles ?"

"Yep Pa'"

"Appel la meute. J'aurais besoin de leur flair. Un corps à été retrouvé déchiqueté et je voudrais savoir si c'est l'oeuvre d'une créatures ou pas"

"Trop cool. Je les appel tout de suite."

John se pinça l'arête du nez. _Mais qui m'a donné un fils pareil. Mon fils sera mon trépas et non mon boulot de shérif. _


	168. Sang

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle - Délicieux_

**Prompt 168 : Sang**

* * *

Depuis qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il prit des sucettes au sang plutôt que les habituelles sucettes surprises, Harry était devenu friand du goût délicieux de ces sucreries.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'un tel bonbon pouvait exister. En même temps, il avait encore de nombreuses choses à découvrir sur le monde magique.

Le goût n'était ni acre ou amer, bien au contraire. Il était doux, parfumé selon le sang de l'animal. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que le sang de dragon puisse avoir le goût du caramel salé et des pommes. Il ne pourrait plus se passer de tels délices maintenant.


	169. Développer

**Prompt 169 : Développer**

* * *

S'il voulait parvenir à la victoire lors de son combat contre Voldemort, Harry va devoir développer son corps pour lui permettre d'augmenter son noyau magique et ainsi éviter l'épuisement avant de faire face à son ennemi. Sauf que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas les activités physiques, à part le quidditch, donc difficile de trouver une salle prévue à cet effet.

Il ne se laissa pas démoraliser et prit la direction du septième étage pour finir devant la salle sur demande, il passa trois fois devant avec une demande bien précise en tête. Il ferait tout pour parvenir à ses fins.


	170. Prophétie

**Prompt 170 : Prophétie**

* * *

Le couple Potter se posait énormément de question fasse au comportement plus que bizarre du directeur de Poudlard. Depuis quelques temps il était constamment sur leur dos à vouloir savoir le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, mais également que la petite famille quitte le manoir ancestrale pour aller se cacher dans une maison soi-disant inconnue de tous.

"Ça en est assez Albus. Par Merlin, que nous cachez vous ?"

"Il s'agit d'une prophétie qui prédit qu'un enfant né fin juillet serait la perte de Voldemort. Et seul Harry et le jeune Longbottom correspondent"

"Pourquoi ne pas cacher les Longbottom aussi ?"


	171. Interdit

**Prompt 171 : Interdit**

* * *

"Mais vous ne comprenez pas…"

Albus ne put finir sa phrase que Lily se leva rapidement pour faire face au vieil homme.

"Je vous interdit de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce que vous faites c'est nous placer une cible derrière le dos. Surtout si nous somme la seule famille à devoir se cacher, alors que selon vos dires Neville et mon fils sont concernés. Donc, nous ne nous cacherons pas dans une maison avec de faibles barrières. Nous resterons dans ce manoir, avec toutes les protections nécessaire. Maintenant, hors de chez moi."

" James… "

" Désolé. Mais ma femme a raison."


	172. A l'étranger

**Prompt 172 : À l'étranger**

* * *

James vint enlacer sa femme dans ses bras, il aimait tout chez Lily, mais c'est son foutu caractère qui l'avait séduit au début. Et la voir faire face à Albus, avec sa verve et sa fougue, James ne pouvait tomber encore plus amoureux de sa douce biche.

Lily releva sa tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son mari.

"Que va-t-on faire maintenant James ?"

"Soit nous restons ici, soit nous partons ailleurs"

"Partir ou ?"

"À l'étranger. Ma famille a de nombreuses demeures à travers le monde. A nous de voir où nous voulons habiter, et construire une nouvelle vie."


	173. Mode

**Prompt 173 : Mode**

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, pendant que James et Lily faisaient le tour des biens immobiliers des Potter disponible mais aussi en bon état. Ils voulaient être très éloigné de l'Angleterre. Avec sa charge de maman, Lily était un soutien pour son mari. Les deux époux Potter n'avaient parlé à personne de leur futur départ, pas même aux maraudeurs. Ils préféraient être bien installés avant de leur donner des nouvelles.

Enfin, la destination de leur nouvelle vie était prise. La petite famille prendrait un portoloin d'ici trois jours, afin de connaître le mode de vie et la culture de leur future patrie.


	174. Souvenez-vous

**Prompt 174 : Souvenez-vous**

* * *

Albus ne se laissa pas vaincu lorsque Lily l'envoya paître. Il devait absolument leur faire comprendre que leur fils serait l'enfant de la prophétie. Ils se ressemblaient tout en étant leurs contraires. Ils étaient tous les deux des sang-mêlés, un immense pouvoir les entourants, noir pour l'un et lumineux pour l'autre. Tom ayant grandi dans la crainte et la haine, Harry grandira dans l'amour de sa famille et ses proches. Il devait absolument leur parler.

Un souvenir d'un grand maître de la voyance lui revint en mémoire. _Souvenez-vous, qu'une prophétie n'est pas inscrite dans le marbre mais peut être altérer. _


	175. Jamais

**Prompt 175 : Jamais**

* * *

Sirius était sur le chemin menant à la demeure de ses amis, cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas de leur nouvelles et il voulait donner un petit cadeau à son filleul.

Il posa sa main sur la grille devant lui, étant enregistré dans les barrières de protection, il lui suffisait juste de laisser sortir quelques bribes de sa magie.

Malheureusement, Sirius constata que rien ne fonctionnait. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises, mais seul l'échec était garanti. Il fronça les sourcils, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Jamais James et Lily ne partirait ainsi,le laissant seul.


	176. Tenir les mains

**Prompt 176 : Tenir les mains**

* * *

James et Lily se dirigeaient vers le centre du village sorcier de Lyrup, leur fils Harry, était au milieu en train de leur tenir les mains.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune garçon de 4 ans allait faire sa première rentrée à l'école primaire pour les jeunes sorciers. La décision fut difficile pour Lily, elle ne voulait pas que son bébé la quitte. Même si elle le retrouverait en fin de journée, la séparation était dure. Surtout que son état, mais surtout les hormones, la travaillait énormément pendant les dernières semaines de grossesse. Elle se mit à pleurer lorsque Harry rejoignit son école.


	177. Rire

**Prompt 177 : Rire**

* * *

James fut accueilli par le rire de son fils qui était en train de jouer à faire voler ses peluches.

"Bravo mon grand. Tu as réussi à faire de la magie"

L'ancien Auror prit son fils dans les bras pour le sortir de son lit, l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre sa douche et l'habiller. C'était un accord qu'il avait passé avec sa femme. Travaillant de nuit, c'est James qui s'occupait de Harry le matin, pendant que sa femme se reposait, puisqu'elle devait se lever plusieurs fois la nuit pour donner les biberons à leur fille.


	178. Guerre

**Prompt 178 : Guerre**

* * *

Après le départ des Potter, Albus avait pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait s'en prendre directement au jeune Neville. Mais il n'en fut pas le cas. Le directeur de Poudlard voyant la guerre se prolonger, dut prendre sur lui et donner toutes les informations qu'il détenait sur Tom Jedusor, aka Lord Voldemort, aux langues-de-plomb.

Il fallut huit ans pour que les sorciers du Département des Mystères trouvent une solution pour trouver et détruire les horcruxes du Mage noir. Les aurors ne mirent qu'une année à arrêter le sorcier noir, il fut tué par le baiser du détraqueur juste après.


	179. Faculté

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette_

_Défi Prompt of the day : Banc_

**Prompt 179 : Faculté**

* * *

Maintenant que son fils était plus grand et qu'il passait ses journée à l'école, que sa fille était sous la responsabilité d'une elfe de maison, Lily se demanda si elle pourrait reprendre une activité professionnelle. Ayant arrêté son apprentissage en médicomagie à cause de sa grossesse, la rousse voudrait bien reprendre ses études, obtenir son diplôme et trouver une place dans un centre.

Le soir même, assis sur le divan devant la cheminée avec son époux, Lily se lança.

"James, maintenant que nos enfants ont grandis, je voudrais retourner sur les bancs d'une faculté de médecine"

"C'est une bonne chose."


	180. Hibou

**Prompt 180 : Hibou**

* * *

Depuis leur arrivé en Australie, James ne savait pas comment écrire sa lettre pour Sirius. Connaissant son ami, il avait que celui-ci ne leur pardonne le brusque départ de sa famille. Ils auraient pu tout lui révéler, mais il savait qu'Albus était souvent autour des deux dernier maraudeurs. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'étant un maître en légilimencie, il était facile pour le vieil d'homme d'entrer dans l'esprit des gens.

Il se dirigea vers sa femme, lettre en main.

"Voilà c'est fait. Il ne reste plus qu'à la donner à un hibou"

"Prend un aigle. L'hibou n'arrivera jamais là-bas."


	181. Quelque chose d'emprunter

**Prompt 181 : Quelque chose d'emprunté**

* * *

Remus s'approcha derrière son compagnon pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le voyant une fois de plus en train de lire la lettre reçu de leur ami il y a déjà plus d'une semaine, il laissa échapper un soupir.

"Encore devant cette lettre Siri. Au lieu de ressasser encore et encore les même mots, pourquoi ne pas aller le voir directement ?"

"Mais Remy il est parti sans rien nous dire!"

"Ca sera l'occasion de lui demander. Et tu pourra lui demander quelque chose d'emprunté pour notre union. Tu ne peux le demander qu'à lui. Alors réfléchis bien à la situation chéri."


	182. Culpabilité

**Prompt 183 : Culpabilité**

* * *

Les retrouvailles entre les deux amis, presque frères, se ne furent pas en de bon termes. La voix de Sirius se fit forte sous ses remontrances envers James pour être partis sans rien lui dire. De l'avoir laisser tombé, comme un vieux vêtement qu'on jette aux ordures.

James de son côté essayait de faire comprendre à l'animagus chien qu'il avait réagi ainsi pour mettre en sécurité sa femme et son enfant. Malgré la culpabilité qui lui serrait le cœur, il ferait tout pour que son ami de toujours lui pardonne.

C'était ainsi depuis leur rencontre sur le quai King's Cross


	183. Fantôme

**Prompt 182 : Fantôme**

* * *

James arrive dans le salon en entendant le rire de son fils. Plateau en main, il s'avança jusqu'à la table pour le poser. Il commença à servir les rafraîchissements à chacun pendant qu'il interrogeait Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi fiston ?"

"C'est parrain Sirius qui me racontait quelques histoire de vous a Poudlard. C'est vrai qu'un fantôme vous aidaient à faire des blagues ?"

Le père regarda partout dans la pièce pour voir si sa douce Lily était présente.

"Oui. Peeves est un fantôme qui adore le chaos, donc obligé que les maraudeurs face affaires avec lui pour les blagues."


	184. Herbe

**Prompt 184 : Herbe**

* * *

Harry était étendue dans l'herbe de son jardin, sa main droite caressait son chiot que son parrain lui avait offert quelques jours après son arrivée.

Il était très content de pouvoir enfin rencontrer les deux hommes qui étaient les camarades de son père à l'école. Il espérait que lui aussi aurait des amis comme eux.

Regardant le ciel nuageux d'Australie, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Hier au soir, ses parents et ses deux oncles avaient élevée les voix. Ils se disputaient par rapport à un vieux monsieur et sa barbe qui avaient dû trop manger de bonbons aux citron.


	185. Robes

**Prompt 185 : Robes**

* * *

Toute la famille étaient fin prêtes à sortir pour aller acheter les robes sorcières pour célébrer l'union de Sirius et Remus.

La cérémonie étant prévue dans quelques jours, ils devaient absolument trouver les vêtements aujourd'hui, avant de quitter leur maison.

Lily, durant les achat, en profitera également pour aller avec Harry commander les robes pour sa future année scolaire. Elle voyait bien qu'il était à cran. Ca sera la première fois qu'il sera aussi éloigné de sa famille. La mère ne pouvait que comprendre les inquiétudes de son fils, puisqu'elle a vécu les même pour son propre départ à Poudlard.


	186. Erreur

**Prompt 186 : Erreurs**

* * *

"Non. Nous n'en démordronts pas. Harry n'ira jamais à Poudlard faire sa scolarité!"

"Mais, Cornedrue on a vécu les meilleures années là-bas. Tu as pu rencontrer ta femme. Harry pourrait connaître tout ça"

"Possible. Mais avec toutes les erreurs que Dumbledore a faites. Jamais mon fils ne foulera ne serait-ce qu'un pied, alors que cet homme est à la tête directoriale de l'établissement."

Sirius poussa un soupir l'as, lui qui pensait pouvoir son filleul quand il voudrait une fois qu'il serait au collège anglais.

" Je sais a quoi tu pense Siri. Et tu pourras toujours le voir quand tu voudras."


	187. Pétillant

**Prompt 187 : Pétillant**

* * *

Il arriva dans le séjour, les yeux à moitié encore fermé de son réveil. Hier son parrain et son oncle l'ont emmené sur les côtés ouest de l'Australie pour apprendre à faire du surf, et essayer les différentes activités que les commençant de la plage proposait.

De nombreuses chutes dans l'eau furent comptabilisées par le trio, mais ils en ressortaient toujours avec le sourire. Une course de char à voile fut du programme aussi, et pour finir la journée tranquillement, les adultes ont décidé de faire du snorkeling.

"Bon anniversaire Harry !"

Les yeux pétillants, Harry alla remercier chaque membre présent.


	188. Fatigue

**Prompt 188 : Fatigue**

* * *

Il se laissa choir sur le canapé, épuisé d'avoir couru dans les sens toute la journée. Il savait que préparer une mariage était long et fastidieux… Merlin, il en voyait bientôt le bout.

"Tout va bien Siri ?"

"Ouai. Juste la fatigue de la journée d'aller à point A pour partir tout de suite au point B. J'ai envie d'un bon bain et une bonne nuit de sommeil"

"Va manger quelque chose, pendant ce temps je vais faire couler le bain. Je te ferais un massage juste après."

Sirius laisse échapper un gémissement de contentement à la simple évocation du massage.


	189. Maison

**Prompt 189 : Maison**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, le couple aidé de la famille Potter se mirent en action pour décorer et arranger la maison des futurs mariés. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans leur grand jardin. De nombreuses personnes étaient invités et il leur fallait tout l'espace disponible pour les accueillir.

Des bouquets de fleurs étaient disposés tout le long de l'allée menant à la porte de la demeure, l'arche était en place depuis des jours. Les guirlande de fleurs seraient mises à la dernières minutes pour éviter qu'elles ne fanent. Les chaises, tables, tout le mobilier nécessaire était déjà répartis et bien protégés.


	190. Curieux

**Prompt 190 : Curieux**

* * *

Malgré le fait qu'il rencontrait de nombreuses personnes depuis qu'il allait à l'école, Harry était un grand timide. Alors voir débouler tout ces étrangers étaient bouleversant pour lui. Surtout que là il n'avait pas ses amis, et ses parents étaient il ne savait où réparti dans la masse.

Se cachant derrière une table pleine de victuailles, il regarde la moindre personne d'un regard curieux, essayant d'analyser si telle ou telle personne pouvait être mauvaises. Il gardait en mémoire tout ce que ces parents avait pu dire sur les sorcier anglais. Remplis de préjugés, pleins de bogiteries et surtout très hautains.


	191. Éblouissant

**Prompt 191 : Éblouissant**

* * *

Alors que la fin de l'union des vœux venait de se terminer, le sorcier qui présidait le mariage annonça enfin que les nouveaux mariés pouvait s'embrasser.

C'est par une salve d'applaudissements et de cris qui célébra l'événement. Les deux hommes étaient tout simplement éblouissants dans leurs costumes qui étaient en raccord l'un à l'autre.

Même si Sirius régnait sa famille, il n'en restait pas moins un Black. Et il ne leur fallait que le meilleur de ce qu'il se faisait sur le marché.

Les invités se pressaient vers l'allée centrale pour féliciter, embrasser, et souhaiter le meilleur au couple marié.


	192. Ouvrir

**Prompt 192 : Ouvrir**

* * *

Les personnes en charge du bien du déroulé du mariage firent le tour des invités pour leur demander d'aller en direction de la salle de réception où sera servi le repas.

Les convives s'étaient dispersés en plusieurs troupes dans la salle à discuter politique, économie et bien d'autres choses. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour prendre boissons ou petits fours quand les serveurs passaient devant eux.

Quand James fit tinter son verre, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

"Mesdames, messieurs, il est enfin venue l'heure pour notre couple de jeunes mariés d'ouvrir la danse. Sirius, Remus à vous."


	193. La haine

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Nymphomane_

**Prompt 193 : La haine**

* * *

Le petit couple était réunis avec leurs anciens camarades de promo. De vieilles anecdotes sortaient des bouches, des légers coups étaient donnés dans les épaules, les rires fusaient sous les blagues données à certains élèves.

"Mais je sais que vous aviez la haine contre moi !" rigola Marlène.

"Mais pas du tout" s'exclama James en même temps que Sirius.

"Bien sur que si. Parce que j'ai refuser de coucher avec vous, vous avez répandu une rumeur sur moi."

"Haha oui… La rumeur comme quoi tu serais une nymphomane !"

"C'était horrible ! Ça m'a poursuivit une bonne partie après notre sortie de Poudlard."


	194. Robe

**Prompt 194 : Robe**

* * *

Alors qu'elle parlait avec le professeur Flitwick sur les combinaisons de sortilèges médicinaux, elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase quand un fourmillement fit son apparition dans son cerveau.

Elle avait placé un sortilège d'alarme sur sa petite fille quand elle l'a déposa dans une chambre pour sa sieste. S'excusant auprès de son ancien mentor, la rousse prit la direction de la nursery.

Un petit rire, les petites mains en l'air en tenant le bas de sa robe pastel, Flora était heureuse de voir sa maman. La mère la prit dans ses bras sans oublier de lui donner une myriade de baisers.


	195. Respirez

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle - "Vous les filles, vous voulez toujours parler de tout et de rien." _

**Prompt 195 : Respirez**

* * *

Plusieurs enfants étaient réunis dans un coin du jardin à se disputer. Certains voulaient jouer, alors que d'autres ne pensaient qu'à vouloir discuter tranquillement assis sur les bancs.

"Vous les filles, vous voulez toujours parler de tout et de rien."

"Et ?"

"Ben vous pouvez aussi être avec nous, à jouer, faire des blagues."

"Non"

Voyant le refus des filles, les garçons allèrent voler sur les balais.

Passant vers eux, un adulte vit un enfant tomber quand il reçut une balle dans les côtes.

"Respirez lentement mon garçon. Un sacré coup que tu as reçu. On va aller chercher une potion"


	196. Histoire

_Texte basé avec d'autres défis de la Gazette _

_Défi prompt of the day : Critique _

_Défi challenge quotidien : Serdaigle - mon intelligence _

**Prompt 196 : Histoire**

* * *

Alors que la fête battait son plein, les enfants s'amusaient à se courir les uns derrière les autres, certains adultes discutaient autour du buffet, d'autres étaient dehors à surveiller les adolescents, pendant que les mères parlaient chiffons et bébés.

Quand James tourna la tête pour voir son fils, il vit rouge en voyant Dumbledore roder près d'eux. Il rejoignit rapidement le vieux glucosé aux citrons et l'apostropha.

"Que faites-vous là vieux sénile. Comme d'habitude vous arrivez quand il faut pas pour faire des histoires. Comment êtes vous entrez ?"

"Voyons James, ne critique pas mon intelligence." dit-il avec un air narquois.


	197. Feu

**Prompt 198 : Feu**

* * *

Il pouvait sortir toute sorte de paroles, le Lord Potter n'y croyait plus. Avant de vouloir mettre son fils au cœur d'une prophétie et l'envoyer à l'abattoir comme dise les moldus, il aurait cru chaque mot sortant de cette horrible bouche.

Voyant Dumbledore ne faire aucun mouvement pour partir, James sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort pour le désarmer, sauf que Dumby n'était pas à son premier combat.

Un duel commença entre les deux protagonistes, amenant la foule des invités à vite se rassembler autour d'eux.

"MERLIN ! AU FEU ! "

C'est par ce cri que les baguettes se baissèrent


	198. Infidèle

**Prompt 199 : Infidèle**

* * *

Les sorcières et sorciers présents se mirent à sursauter face au cri perçant des enfants. Certains se mirent à courir vers eux pour aller éteindre les flammes qui commençaient à brûler les arbres qui étaient à leurs côtés.

Sirius furibond de voir le meilleur jour de sa vie être gâché à cause du vieil homme, vint se poser face à lui pour lui faire face.

"Je vous avais pourtant dit que nous ne voulions pas de vous. Grand mage lumineux mon cul oui ! Vous avez toujours été infidèle à tout ce en quoi vous croyez. Maintenant sortez de chez moi !"


	199. Bonne nuit à tous

**Prompt 200 : Bonne nuit à tous**

* * *

Malgré l'incident, les réjouissances purent reprendre dans le calme. Les aurors, ainsi que James et Sirius restaient quand même sur leur garde, en cas de représailles.

La fin de soirée arrivant, les invités commencèrent à s'organiser pour rentrer chez eux. Les félicitations pour leur mariage furent encore émises avant qu'ils ne transplanent ou partent par portoloins. Les jeunes mariés prirent la décision de donner des parts du repas et du dessert à ceux qui le voulaient

Harry fatigué de sa journée d'avoir tant couru, alla embrasser ses parents et ses oncles afin de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous.


	200. Hanté

**Prompt 197 : Hanté**

* * *

Alors que tout le monde étaient dans leur chambre, Sirius et Remus, allongés sur le lit, discutaient de l'extraordinaire journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Le duel entre James et Dumbledore revint naturellement dans la conversation, comme la future destination de leur lune de miel, puisqu'aucun n'était d'accord sur leur choix.

"Sinon, que compte tu faire de la maison à Square Grimmaurd ?"

"Je ne sais pas Moony. Avec les nombreux sorcier tournés vers la magie noire, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était hantée quand j'étais jeune. Maintenant que mes parents ne sont plus là, je pense la vendre. Nous verrons plus tard."


	201. Le prophète du jour

**Prompt 197 : Le prophète du jour**

* * *

Alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner de Flora, qui venait de se réveiller il y'a à quelques minutes, elle dû arrêter sa tâche pour ouvrir aux différents hiboux et chouettes qui cognaient à la vitre.

Payant les quelques noises nécessaires pour prendre les différents journaux, la rousse les laissa sur la table avant de retourner s'occuper de sa fille.

Lisant encore une fois l'esclandre d'hier dans _La Gazette_, Sirius grogna de mécontentement.

"Pas de chance Patmol", se mit à rire James, "Chez nous, _Le Prophète du Jour _ne se laisse pas envahir par les potins qui n'intéressent personnes"

"La ferme."


	202. Gringotts

**Prompt 203 : Gringotts**

* * *

La destination ayant enfin été choisie, le couple de jeune mariés et la famille Potter décidèrent de sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de profiter de cette dernière journée tous ensemble.

James et Sirius pourront en profiter pour aller avec Harry à la boutique de quidditch. Remus, grand philanthrope, prit le chemin de la librairie, où Lily le rejoindra une fois qu'elle sortira de Gringotts.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le Chaudron Baveur était le lieu où toutes les familles se réunissaient pour discuter avant de reprendre leur achat.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à acheter la baguette pour Harry.


	203. Brisé 2

**Prompt 205 : Brisé**

* * *

La devanture n'était pas exceptionnelle, le nom de la boutique perdait de ses couleurs, et seule une baguette sur un coussin était présente dans la vitrine.

Entrant en premier, Harry se fit surprendre par l'apparition soudaine du vendeur. Ollivander, cheveux long et blanc, son regard unique, salua la petite famille.

Après avoir prit différentes mensurations, le vendeur lui fit tester plus d'une dizaine de baguettes avant qu'il ne trouve la bonne.

"Et surtout rappelez-vous Monsieur Potter. Une baguette est plus que votre meilleure amie. Prenez en grand soin, et faites attention elle pourrait vite être brisé."

"Bien sur Monsieur Ollivander."


	204. Été

**Prompt 204 : Été**

* * *

"Ne t'en fais pas Bambi, on passera chez vous une fois rentrés. Je veux être présent lorsque que tu partiras pour ton école. Juste profite bien de tes derniers jours de vacances d'été. Je verrais pour te prendre quelques cadeaux."

Harry se précipita vers son parrain pour le serrer fort dans ses petits bras. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment, mais le petit brun aimait déjà énormément l'animagus chien.

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, fit de grands geste pour saluer ses oncles, et prit la direction de la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.


	205. Conversation

**Prompt 202 : Conversation**

* * *

Quelques jours après le retour au bercail, James était seul avec ses enfants pendant que sa femme était parti à l'école supérieur de medicomagie de Brisbane pour faire connaître les options qu'elle voulait étudier.

Maintenant que son fils était âgé de onze ans, âge auquel tous les jeunes héritiers des grandes familles commencent à entrer dans le monde de la politique et de l'économie, James se fit la reflection qu'il devra avoir une conversation avec Harry pour qu'il commence à lire et comprendre ce qu'on attendra de lui dans le futur.

Il poussa un soupir las rien que d'y penser.


	206. Chute d'eau

**Prompt 207 : Chute d'eau**

* * *

Arrivant dans le hall de l'aéroport de Bora Bora, Sirius et Remus se firent remettre des colliers de fleurs en signe de bienvenue par la communauté locale.

Avec son état de loup garou, Remus n'avait jamais pu quitter l'Angleterre ou prendre des vacances. Ici, il pourra en profiter un maximum. Avec son époux, ils avaient déjà fait un programme sur différents sites à visiter. Bien sur, il savait bien qu'avec Sirius tout pouvait changer.

Il ne pouvait avoir plus juste, alors qu'à peine valises posées, le brun le tira pour aller voir les chutes d'eaux en face de leur hôtel.


	207. Théâtrale

**Prompt 210 : Théâtrale**

* * *

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et la rentrée scolaire était dans seulement deux jours. Il avait passé les derniers jours à s'amuser avec les quelques enfants sorcier qui habitaient dans leur village, il avait commencé à lire les manuels que son père lui avait transmis après leur discussion. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son père avait autant de responsabilité, mais foi de Potter, il fera tout ce qu'il fait pour suivre les pas de son père.

C'est dans un bruit de fanfare et de portes qui claquent que Sirius fit une entrée théâtrale dans le salon des Potter.


	208. Rêve

**Prompt 208 : Rêve**

* * *

Harry sauta dans les bras de son parrain a peine un pied posé, il l'entoura de ses bras pour lui montrer combien il lui avait manqué. Il en fit de même avec Remus une fois par terre.

"Vous m'avez tellement manqué. J'ai cru que je partirais sans jamais vous voir"

"Je te l'avais promis petit Bambi que je viendrais. Va donc voir dans les sacs qui sont dans l'entrée, certains sont pour toi. Pendant ce temps, oncle Remus et moi allons discuter avec tes parents du rêve qu'on a vécu là-bas."

Harry embrassa une nouvelle fois sirius avant de partir.


	209. Bague

**Prompt 206 : Bague**

* * *

Maintenant que son fils avait entrepris la lecture et les gestes qu'il fallait pour montrer son statut d'héritier, James alla chercher un écrin de couleur rubis dans sa chambre. Le bijou qui était à l'intérieur se donnait de génération en génération depuis qu'un Potter l'avait fait forgé par des gobelins.

Arrivant dans le salon, où son fils écoutait les récits de ses oncles, ayant délaissé les cadeaux, James vint le prendre à part.

"Voilà Harry, maintenant que tu apprends l'étiquette, il te faudra ceci. La bague d'héritier."

Harry prit la boîte, regarda le bijou et la passa à son annulaire.


	210. Contes de Beeble le Barde

**Prompt 212 : Contes de Beeble le Barbe**

* * *

Demain, Harry fera son départ pour l'école Mahoutokoro au Japon. Il avait appris qu'il aurait dû y entrer à l'âge de sept ans, mais habitant loin et ses parents ne pouvant pas l'emmener et le récupérer à chaque début et fin de journée, la décision a été prise de le faire entrer à ses onzes.

N'allant pas voir sa famille et ses oncles durant des mois, il décida de passer la journée avec eux pour garder de précieux souvenirs quand l'absence se fera ressentir.

Le soir, il alla lire des histoires des Contes de Beeble le Barbe à sa sœur


	211. Mort

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Critique _

**Prompt 209 : Mort**

* * *

C'était enfin le grand jour, Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il embrassa sa famille qui était déjà debout.

Il suivit les ordres de sa mère d'aller vérifier qu'il avait bien tout pris, que sa valise était prête.

Une fois tous apprêter, ils n'avaient qu'à transplaner au port de Brisbane. Le bateau qui allait emmener les élèves au Japon était immense, il ressemblait au Black Pearl. La sonnerie annonçant le départ retentit, Harry embrassa tout le monde et monta à bord.

"Dire qu'on aurait été sûrement morts si on avait écouté Dumbledore"

"Lily…"

"C'est pas une critique, mais une constations."


	212. Vague

**Prompt 213 : Vague**

* * *

Le voyage fut perturbant pour Harry, comme pour d'autres élèves, qui sûrement comme lui commencerait leur première année.

Il avait bien parler avec un élève pour savoir ce qu'il avait, et résultat, il avait juste le mal de mer. Avec les vagues, le bateau tanguait, et même s'il était magique ou bien que des adultes étaient présents, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre les éléments naturels.

Assis dans un compartiment avec trois autres garçons, Harry partageait un peu de sa vie pour faire connaissance avec ces futurs camarades. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec un suédois, peut être un futur ami.


	213. Étoiles

**Prompt 211 : Etoiles**

* * *

C'est avec le ciel obscurci par la nuit et ses étoiles que le bateau arriva enfin au port de l'école.

Harry fut stupéfait du bâtiment qui était illuminé par des dizaines de boules de feu bleue qui avait de voler d'elles-mêmes. L'édifice devait être fait d'au moins sept étages, il n'en était pas sur puisque de grandes pagodes se croisaient au niveau de chaque côté du temple.

Laissant sa valise dans le bateau suivant les recommandations de la voie qui s'annonçait, Harry et ses camarades du compartiment descendirent du navire pour se regrouper devant une femme quarantenaire habillée en kimono.


	214. La peur

**Prompt 214 : La peur**

* * *

Les futures premières années étaient rassemblés au devant de l'immense salle de réception, ou aurait lieu tous les repas. Un arbre d'une assez grande hauteur, avec ses fleurs roses et ses pétales en forme de cœur, était devant eux, précédent la table des professeur.

La répartition se faisait par le biais d'une pierre noire sur un piédestal au pied de l'arbre. Une fois reparti dans une des quatre maisons, Seiran, Yosamu, Toppuu et Shunrai, un uniforme enchanté en forme de kimono est remis. Harry avança la peur montant de plus en plus en s'approchant de l'arbre.


	215. Invisible

**Prompt 215 : Invisible**

* * *

Posant sa main sur la pierre, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut le froid à travers sa main. Une douce lumière vint apparaître au cœur, alors qu'une présence invisible entoura Harry dans un cocon réconfortant.

_"N'ai crainte enfant de Magia, je suis là pour te montrer le chemin vers ta maison. Je vous que tu es audacieux, vif d'esprit avec une grande intelligence, prudent et intuitif. Curieux et méticuleux. Un mélange de plusieurs maison. Mais mon choix se porte sur Seiran. "_

À peine prononcé que l'uniforme avec l'emblème de la maison apparut, il le saisit et s'installa à une table.


	216. Gênant

_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Critique _

_Défi La collection restreinte : 26- Ne pas utiliser le mot "et" _

**Prompt 216 : Gênant**

* * *

Deux jours après avoir emmené son fils pour son école, c'était au tour de Lily de faire sa rentrée.

Cela faire plus plus d'une quinzaine d'année qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds sur les bancs de l'école.

Arrivant au niveau du hall, elle consulta les listes mise à disposition pour orienter les futurs élèves.

Elle trouva rapidement la salle où une présentation de leur formation sera faite. C'est avec un sentiment gênant qu'elle constata qu'elle était la seule adulte. Elle espérait que les jeunes attendront la fin de la journée avant d'émettre la moindre critique par rapport à sa présence.


	217. Tarte aux pommes

**Prompt 217 : Tarte aux pommes**

* * *

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que les sorciers auraient pu avoir l'idée de mélanger gastronomie sorcière et moldue. Mais force était de constater qu'à chaque repas, les plats ou bien les desserts étaient toujours un mélange des deux nations.

Fort heureusement, les choix étaient variés et il y avait tellement de plats différents sur terre qu'il ne savait pas si en une année il aurait l'occasion de faire le tour des spécialités.

Pour ce soir, il porta son choix sur une tarte aux pommes et délaissa le reste. Voir le caramel sur les tranches coupées lui amenait l'eau à la bouche.


	218. La foi

**Prompt 218 : La foi **

* * *

Il ne laissera jamais avouer vaincu. Il avait bien trop à perdre, et surtout il était le seul qui pouvait conduire le peuple sorcier anglais à une certaine grandeur. Il avait déjà commencé à retirer, depuis sa nomination de directeur, de nombreuses connaissances sur les différentes sortes de magie. Les classes spécifiques furent aussi réduites à néant. Il voulait que les sorcier aient la foi qu'en sa personne.

Mais avec la fuite des Potter, son rêve de grandeur en a prit un grand coup. Et voyant la guerre s'intensifier il a dû jouer une des cartes qu'il avait en poche.


	219. Anniversaire

**Prompt 219 : Anniversaire**

* * *

Après leur arrivé en Australie, James a mis un peu plus de trois ans à monter et construire son commence de vente de produits pour le quidditch. Il a dû faire de nombreuses recherches, faire de nombreux test de fiabilité et de sécurité pour parfaire sa gamme.

Une petite notoriété était présente en Océanie sur ses produits.

"Bonjour. Pourriez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît ?"

"Bonjour et bienvenue Au Pays Volant. Que puis-je pour vous ?"

"Je voudrais offrir un balai à mon fils pour son anniversaire."

"Bien sûr. Suivez moi je vais vous montrer nos produits." James montra la direction au client.


	220. Contes de fées

**Prompt 220 : Contes de fées**

* * *

Être venu dans cette école avait tout du conte de fée. L'ambiance était à la camaraderie entre les nouveaux et les anciens élèves. Les cours s'annoncaient passionnant, les créatures magiques qui n'étaient pas dangereuses se baladent au milieu du flot d'étudiants et des professeurs.

Et voir toutes ces couleurs sur les uniformes étaient fantastiques. On pouvait voir que le sérieux dans les études était très respecté.

La pagode qui accueillait les élèves de sa maison était situé au quatrième étage du temple. Le cerf sika étant l'emblème de sa maison, Harry trouvait du réconfort en voyant l'animal sur les murs


	221. Au revoir

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle - Mon intelligence _

**Prompt 221 : Au revoir**

* * *

"Pour en finir pour aujourd'hui, vous me ferez une mini thèse sur les principes de la mise en place pour une anesthésie. C'est à dire, que je veux que vous m'expliquiez quels sorts ou potions vous utiliseriez. Chaques cause et conséquences que cela engendrera. Vous me rendrez votre devoir à la prochaine session dans trois jours. Sur ce. Au revoir. "

Lily poussa un soupir fatigué, elle savait que ça serait dur mais pas autant. _Allez ma vieille, faut que je fasse travailler mon intelligence sur ce devoir. _

Elle salua les jeunes encore présents et prit la direction de la sortie.


	222. Bisou

**Prompt 222 : Bisou**

* * *

James étant encore à sa boutique et Flora toujours à faire sa sieste, la rousse profita du silence qui était présent pour commencer un brouillon de la thèse qu'elle devait écrire, qui se ferait avec des maux de têtes.

Elle n'en ressorti que quand les vibrations du sort d'alarme se fit sentir dans la pièce. Acceptant avec joie cette pause, Lily alla chercher sa fille. Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche en voyant sa fille gazouiller tout en jouant avec ses pieds. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui fit plein de bisous, elle lui avait tant manqué.


	223. Miroir

**Prompt 223 : Miroir**

* * *

La première semaine de cours touchait enfin à sa fin, et même si le temps d'adaptation fut difficile au début, Harry pouvait maintenant se repérer dans le temple pour s'orienter et trouver ses salles de cours.

En ce samedi matin, il venait de quitter la salle de bain pour se poser devant le miroir qui était présent dans sa chambre. Il essayait de coiffer ce qui lui servait de cheveux. Il abandonna rapidement quand il constata que rien n'y ferait. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père les laissait pousser un peu. Au moins il n'avait pas l'air d'un fou échevelé.


	224. Danse

**Prompt 224 : Danse**

* * *

James et Lily étaient installés dans le canapé du salon, la petite Flora déjà dans son lit. En ce samedi soir, les parents avaient décidé de rester chez eux puisque la rousse avait un devoir important à rendre le lundi. Ne voulant pas qu'elle abandonne si rapidement, James faisait tout pour qu'elle pense à autre chose quand le besoin se faisait sentir.

La sentant se crisper sur ses écrit, il alluma la radio, et la musique s'y prêtant il alla la rejoindre.

"M'accorderez vous cette danse ?"

"Avec plaisir !"

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils évoluèrent sur les différents rythmes.


	225. Potion

**Prompt 225 : Potion**

* * *

Il était pressé, il allait participer à son premier cours de Potions. Il avait tant vu sa mère en fabriquer qu'il pensait que c'était comme cuisiner, et étant à l'aise dans une cuisine il voulait voir si dans cette matière c'était faisable.

La première heure était là pour apprendre les bases, comment bien couper les ingrédients, faire la différence entre les différentes méthode de préparation. Et la deuxième heure, ils seraient laissé seul devant leur chaudron.

"Nous ferons des potions en rapport avec les plantes et fleurs étudier dans votre précédent cours de Botanique. Pour aujourd'hui ce sera la valériane."


	226. Échec

_Texte basé avec d'autres défis de la Gazette _

_Défi Le mot du jour : Cauteleux_

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle - misère _

**Prompt 226 : Échec**

* * *

Il était à bout, jamais il n'y parviendra. Il devait à tout prix réussir à lancer ce stupide sort. Ils leur prouveraient à tous qu'il était LE sorcier à ne pas froisser.

"Misère. Encore un autre échec. Comment Tom a pu créer la marque ?"

Le sorcier face un son échec se remit une fois de plus dans ses nombreuses recherches. Il fouilla les nombreuses cachettes où le sorcier noir avait vécu.

Il lui fallu plusieurs heures à trouver ce qu'il voulait. Avec son côté rusé, cauteleux, il allait enfin montrer l'étendue de son savoir à tous ces moins que rien.


	227. Ténèbres

_Texte basé avec un autre défi de la Gazette _

_Défi Prompt of the day : Macabre _

**Prompt 227 : Ténèbres**

* * *

Après avoir réussi à trouver le problème dans un carnet noir, le sorcier mit en place un plan d'action qui ferait tomber le monde anglais dans une nouvelle terreur. Cependant, il ne devait pas faire quelque chose de grand, mais qui devait marquer fortement les esprits.

Arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'inconnu se fondant dans les ténèbres de la nuit, se dirigea vers la première boutique. Avec un sortilège mortel, les commerçants perdirent la vie. Marchant par dessus les macabres, le sorcier continua sa route et laissa la mort sur son passage. Cette nuit s'annonçait sous les pires auspices.


	228. Chaleur

**Prompt 228 : Chaleur**

* * *

C'est avec une chaleur étouffante qu'Harry sorti du temple pour se rendre à son cours sur le soin des créatures magiques. Il devait être habitué aux températures élevés et au changement climatique par rapport au pays européens, mais force est de constater que non. Sauf que les cyclones il s'en serait bien passé, mais il faisait avec.

Aujourd'hui, ils devraient commencer à étudier les botrucs. L'école de Mahoutokoro avait depuis plusieurs années un élevage de ces créatures ressemblant à une branche. À vrai dire, avec le décor très fleuri et forestier, ils ne pouvaient vivre qu'en paix dans ce pays.


	229. En cachette

**Prompt 229 : En cachette **

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les titres sur les activités extérieures au pays. Eux qui pensait en avoir fini avec tout ça, il a fallu qu'un cinglé reprenne les pas de Voldemort.

C'était malheureux pour les familles des disparus, mais il n'y avait qu'en Angleterre où l'émergence des mages noirs était aussi énorme.

James envoya un patronus à Lily pour la prévenir qu'il irait poser Flora chez la nourrice pendant qu'il irait voir Sirius et Remus pour avoir de leur nouvelle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il entre sur le pays anglais en cachette de Dumbledore et ses marionnettes.


	230. Flaque d'eau

**Prompt 230 : Flaque d'eau**

* * *

Le temps gris avec ces averses ne lui manquait pas du tout. James appréciait bien plus les jours ensoleillé de l'Australie. Arrivant vers la maison de ses amis, il se mit à marcher dans une flaque d'eau, tachant par la même sa robe.

Juriant, James monta les escaliers et sonna. C'est remus qui vint lui ouvrir et fut surpris de sa présence.

"Salut Moony"

"Hey James, quel bon vent t'amène ici ?"

"J'ai pris connaissance de ce qui se passe ici, et je voulais savoir comment vous alliez."

"Oui, une véritable horreur. Mais entre, Sirius ne devrait plus tarder à arriver."


	231. Puissance

**231 : Puissance**

* * *

Non. Impossible. Tout ne pouvait pas finir comme ça!

Il était partit avec le professeur Dumbledore à la chasse aux horcruxes. Les deux sorciers avaient fini dans une grotte sinistre remplis d'inferius endormis dans un lac. Le vieux sorcier avait dû boire une potion qui apparemment lui faisait revoir de tristes et douloureux souvenirs, pour finir sur un faux médaillon. Fébrile de sa boisson, Dumbledore les fit apparaître dans la tour d'astronomie pour y voir l'horrible marqué des Ténèbres.

Fasse aux gestes meurtriers de Rogue, Harry perdit le contrôle et laissa la puissance de son aura faire flancher les mangemorts.


	232. Dernier baiser

**232 : Dernier baiser**

* * *

"Harry… Maman t'aime… Papa t'aime… Tu es aimé Harry. Maman t'aime mon chéri… Papa t'aime énormément mon cœur…"

Lily laissa couler ses larmes face à la situation, elle qui pensait avoir plus de temps avec son fils et son mari. Mais, il a fallu qu'il se fasse avoir par cette ordure de Pettigrew. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui dans le futur.

Sentant ses derniers instants arriver, la rousse prit son petit dans ses bras pour lui donner le dernier baiser de sa vie. Posant Harry, elle se retourna pour faire face à la mort.


	233. Choc

**233 : Choc**

* * *

Depuis plusieurs jours, une sensation étrange de jovialité, d'impatience et d'excitation le sortait de son sommeil. Ne sachant pas de quoi il pouvait en être, Stiles ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avant de retourner au pays des songes.

Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé en plein milieu de cette clairière au milieu de la nuit, mais l'hyperactif ne se sentait pas du tout en danger. C'est alors, que Stiles vit une lumière bleuté filer à grande allure vers lui. Il ne put se préparer au choc qui arrivait, qu'il se sentit partir dans les bras de l'inconscience.


	234. Gratuit

**234 : Gratuit**

* * *

Tout le monde en avait marre, on entendait plus que lui que ce soit dans les couloirs, la grande salle, les salles de cours ou même dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry était au bord de lancer un impardonnable sur Ron et sa méchanceté gratuite.

Après son tirage de la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le roux était devenu imbuvable envers son ancien acolyte quand celui-ci lui prouva qu'il n'y était pour rien si son nom était sortit.

Même les professeurs ne pouvaient rien, puisque Dumbledore passait toujours derrière eux pour annuler les retenus du dernier mâle Weasley.


	235. Désespéré

**235 : Désespéré**

* * *

Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru qu'il serait aussi désespéré de ne pas être dérangé par un hyperactif à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit.

Derek était revenu à Beacon Hills quelques jours après la dispute entre Scott et Stiles. Il est resté, littéralement, sur le cul quand le jeune alpha lui rapporta l'histoire que Théo lui avait révélé. Le né-loup fut encore plus sidéré quand McCall lui avoua qu'il n'avait aucunement laissé son "frère" lui expliquer son point de vue.

Depuis, Derek passait tout son temps libre à essayer de trouver un indice sur Stiles.


	236. Lac

**236 : Lac**

* * *

Depuis le retour du maître de son père, Draco avait fait le choix de ne pas le suivre. Lucius, voyant ce que son maître faisait, avec l'aide de Narcissa avaient accepté le choix de leur unique enfant. Alors, savoir que leur seigneur avait attribué une mission impossible à leur rejeton, les parents étaient inquiet pour son avenir.

Le blond était devant le lac du parc de l'école, il sortait tout juste du bureau du directeur, où Severus, Dumbledore et Saint-Potty étaient également présents pour trouver une issue pour mener à bien sa mission qui n'était que pur suicide pour lui.


	237. Vanité

**237 : Vanité**

* * *

Il les sentait, les regards lourds de reproches de son paternel. Théo, depuis l'âge de comprendre, n'avait jamais suivi le chemin que sa famille prenait, mais surtout les préceptes que le seigneur de son géniteur louait. Certes, le jeune Nott avait un avis tranché sur les nés-de-moldus, puisqu'ils entraient dans son monde sans vouloir en connaître le fonctionnement, cependant il n'était pas d'accord sur leur extinction.

Atterrir dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard était une fierté pour lui, mais également un fléau. Théo devra subir pendant sept ans les Sangs-pur et leur vanité, comme son condisciple le jeune Draco Malfoy


	238. Village

**238 : Village**

* * *

Il venait encore de se faire avoir par le vieux glucosé, chaque année c'était toujours la même chose. Pourtant il le savait, rien ne pouvait échapper au directeur de Poudlard.

Alors le voilà, comme souvent pendant les vacances d'été, après avoir rempli la réserve de l'infirmerie en potions et baumes en tout genres, devant sa maison d'enfance de Carbonne-les-Mines, ville sinistre de son alcoolique de père.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait vivre dans un petit village reculé de toutes nuisances. Mais Severus ne pouvait laisser cette maison, puisqu'il y gardait en mémoire tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa défunte mère.


	239. Parier

**239 : Parier**

* * *

La nouvelle surprenante de la mise en couple de Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley faisait énormément parler d'elle. En effet, personne ne s'attendait à une telle chose, surtout que là brune était toujours sur le dos du rouquin quelque soit le prétexte.

Les jumeaux Weasley, voyant une occasion pour gagner quelques gallions sur le dos de leur petit frère, et si en plus ils pouvaient le faire tourner en bourrique, ils ne pouvaient qu'être heureux. Alors, ils passèrent voir les étudiants pour savoir qui allait parier sur la durée de la relation mais également rire sur les différents pronostics énoncés.


	240. Marionnette

**240 : Marionette**

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment sa marionnette avait commencé à agir par elle-même, mais ce fait était intolérable pour lui. Depuis des années qu'il avait mis ce plan en place il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'une telle chose se réalise.

Il devait être une figure rassurante et bienveillante pour lui, mais il avait bien vu que le garçon devenait de plus en plus distant avec lui ou les quelques pions qu'il avait installé dans son giron.

Il devait impérativement faire quelque chose pour reprendre les ficelles du jeune homme et le maintenir dans la voie qu'il avait prévus pour lui.


	241. Réfléchir

**241 : Réfléchir**

* * *

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui disait de réfléchir avant d'agir, et sûrement pas la dernière. Mais Stiles, sujet à son hyperactivité, ne pouvait prendre le temps de d'élaborer un plan, ou même le préparer que ses pensées partaient déjà sur autre chose.

Alors apprendre qu'une nouvelle créature faisait rage dans la contrée de Beacon Hills, le jeune Stilinski mit son manteau et partit à sa recherche seul. Et la voilà maintenant au sol, blessé à plusieurs endroits. Et comme à chaque fois, il devait être face à la mort pour être secouru par Monsieur Le Loup Grincheux.


	242. Spirale

**242 : Spirale**

* * *

Alors qu'il était en plein combat contre Lord Voldemort, et qu'un rayon vert mortel commençait à s'approcher de lui, Harry vit le temps ralentir pour s'arrêter complètement et sa vie depuis son arrivé 1 Privet Drive se mit à défiler à vive allure.

Les critiques, les brimades, les coups de sa famille dans la maison ou bien à l'école… L'acharnement des sorciers dès son premier pas dans le monde magique… La pierre… Le basilic… Les détraqueurs…

Toute sa vie n'a été qu'une spirale de chaos et atrocités… N'en pouvant plus, Harry accueilli le sort mortel de son ennemie avec joie.


	243. Intelligent

**243 : Intelligent**

* * *

Depuis la révélation sur le don de fourchelangue de Harry Potter, le monde sorcier et ses détracteurs mettaient du cœur à l'ouvrage pour lui donner une nouvelle image de futur mage noir. Tout le monde au château lui avait tourné le dos, même ses deux meilleurs amis. On pouvait le voir frôler les murs où les ombres le masquait, il évitait la grande salle et les lieux de rassemblement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la rentrée des vacances de Noël que sa disparition se fit entendre. Il ne fallait pas être super intelligent pour comprendre que le héros national était partit.


	244. Espoir

**244 : Espoir**

* * *

Malgré le fait que le jeune Harry Potter, âgé seulement de 5 ans, était habitué à sa vie de serviteur dans la famille de sa tante, le petit brun avait toujours l'espoir de voir quelqu'un enfoncer la porte d'entrée et l'emmener loin de cette maison pourrie.

Il pensait être sauvé quand sa maîtresse avait découvert ses bleus sur son petit corps, malheureusement quand les services sociaux vinrent voir son oncle, celui-ci parvint on ne sait comment a faire démentir la maîtresse. Depuis ce jour-là, les coups furent brutaux.

Alors, Harry priait en silence que quelqu'un vienne rapidement pour le sauver


	245. Toile d'araignée

**245 : Toile d'araignée**

* * *

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient impatients de découvrir ce qui les attendait pour cette soirée d'Halloween. À la rentrée, Dumbledore leur avait expliqué dans son habituel discours de rentrée, qu'une surprise les attendrais lors de certaines journées de fêtes.

Quand Harry franchit les portes de la salle, un énorme sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, pendant qu'il prenait le chemin venant vers la table des Gryffondor. Il avait hâte de voir sa réaction. Et cela ne loupa pas, un cri suraigu perça le bruit des conversations, tandis qu'un roux était coincé dans une toile d'araignée à se débattre comme un fou.


	246. Baignez vous

**246 : Baignez vous**

* * *

Il avait appris la vérité alors qu'il était partit faire un tour chez Gringotts lors de son été chez les Dursley. La mort de Sirius l'avait complètement détruit, et il n'avait pas oublié les paroles de son parrain si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

A sa sortie, il était partagé entre la haine, le dégoût et la peine par le fait d'apprendre que ses amis en voulaient à sa vie.

Et le voilà, avec ses nouveaux amis au bord de la piscine de son domaine.

"Allez les gars ! Et les filles. Profitez de la journée et baignez vous."


	247. Malentendu

**247 : Malentendu**

* * *

Il en était certain, que cela vaut un rapport avec celui-qui-a-survécu. Toujours à être comme son crétin de père. Les gènes Potter avaient la vie dure, et continuait à l' il ne pourrait vivre tranquillement avec ce garnement dans le château.

"Mais je vous dis que c'est un malentendu !"

"Malentendu, que vous dites Potter ? Alors pourquoi a chaque fois on vous retrouvait vers les scènes ?"

"Oui. Je n'y suis pour rien dans ces attaques. Comment un garçon de douze ans pourrait savoir plus de chose que des enseignants ?"

"Aussi arrogant que votre paternel à ce que je vois Potter."


	248. Pureté

**248 : Pureté**

* * *

"Tu parles d'une joie Malfoy. Toi qui te targue d'avoir un sang pur, laisse moi rire. Vous vous pavanez avec votre pureté. Mais cela vous détruira. À ton avis pourquoi vous ne faites plus qu'un enfant ? Pourquoi toutes vos tares apparaissent subitement ? Pourquoi on voit autant de cracmol apparaître dans vos arbres généalogiques ? La réponse est pourtant simple, à force de se marier et de procréer entre cousins, nous affaiblissont la magie."

"Parce que tu te crois meilleur avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe ?"

"On verra le jour quand nos fils seront grand, et qui aura le plus de capacité et puissance magique."


	249. Mystère

**249 : Mystère**

* * *

"Voilà un mystère de résolu. Ils ne nous reste plus qu'à prévenir les personnes adéquates."

"Et que fait-on de lui ?"

"On va le laisser là. Au moins ils auront la preuve qu'on dit la vérité cette fois-ci."

Les garçons sortirent du dortoir pour aller trouver leur directrice de maison. Depuis quelques semaines leurs affaires disparaissaient sans avoir de qui cela venait. Alors ils décidèrent de poser des sorts sur leur malle et pouvoir prendre la main dans le sac le responsable. Et avoir le voleur figé, Ron, sous leurs yeux ne les surprenait pas tellement, en vue du personnage fouineur.


	250. Détraqueur

**250 : Détraqueur**

* * *

Il ne savait pas s'il s'en sortirait. Enfermé dans cette cellule glaciale à la merci des détraqueurs.

Depuis le cours de duel, où son don de fourchelangue fut découvert, Harry fut surveillé de toute part. Les pétrifications ne jouant pas en sa faveur et surtout sa présence sur quasi toutes les scènes n'apaisèrent en rien l'opinion des habitants du château et le monde sorcier anglais. Alors quand la mort d'une élève de première année fut annoncée, le ministre émit un mandat d'arrêt contre lui, et fut envoyé sans procès à Azkaban pour un long moment sans possibilité de pourvoir sortir.


	251. Pyjama

**251 : Pyjama**

* * *

L'hiver 1986 fut l'un des plus glaciale depuis des années en Angleterre. Il n'était pas rare qu'en ce mois de décembre les températures descendent autour des moins dix degrés.

Ce soir-là, Vernon Dursley recevait des invités, de futurs investisseurs, et pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, il jetta sans scrupules son neveu dehors.

Harry, habillé d'un simple pyjama, transis de froid pris la direction du parc de jeux pas très loin de la maison pour aller se mettre au chaud dans la cabane du toboggan. Les genoux repliés contre son corps, il se laissa entraîner dans les bras de l'inconscience.


	252. Chapeau

**252 : Chapeau**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, était le jour où il devait rencontrer pour la première fois son avocat. Il avait toujours converser avec lui que par le biais de lettres. Et maintenant que les dates de procès étaient officielles, Harry et son avocat, Maître Joshua, devaient se voir pour parler des derniers points sur les incriminations.

Harry était déjà installé à la table que son avocat avait réservé. Il releva son regard sur l'homme face à lui. Il portait un chapeau noir qui laissait juste voir la blondeur de ses cheveux. Ses vêtements cachés par son anorak, seul ses yeux rouge le troubla grandement.


	253. Explosion instantanée

**253 : Explosion instantanée**

* * *

Les serpentards se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour leur cours de potion avec les gryffondors. Draco, même après six ans, n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi le directeur les mettaient sans arrêt ensemble.

La potion prévus pour ce cours n'avait rien de compliqué, enfin à part pour les rouge et or. Draco découpait tranquillement ses ingrédients, pendant que son binôme, Pansy, tournait le liquide. Au moment où il releva la tête, il vit un œil de chauve-souris se diriger droit vers le chaudron de Finnigan.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, une explosion instantanée se fit entendre dans la salle.


	254. Fragile

**254 : Fragile**

* * *

Il ne pouvait défaire son regard du corps allongé à ses côtés. Malgré son aspect fin et fragile, Théo pouvait apprécier la fine musculature qui se dessinait sur le corps de son amant. Merci aux séances d'entraînements de quidditch.

Tout à commencé après la rentrée de troisième année, Théo avait posé les yeux sur lui et depuis il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il était là à le chercher dans les couloirs, la grande salle où bien durant leurs cours communs. Il avait pris son courage pour faire part de ses sentiments, qui a sa grande surprise lui furent retournés.


	255. Photographie

**255 : Photographie**

* * *

Harry était éreinté, après des mois à courir après un groupe de voleurs, ses compagnons et lui avaient enfin réussi à les arrêter. Il ne pensait qu'à rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa femme.

Arrivé à son manoir, seul le silence l'attendait. Pensant que Ginny était au boulot, Harry prit la direction de sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité. Il se réveilla dans l'après-midi sous le bruit cinglant d'un hibou tapant à la fenêtre. Il déplia le journal pour lire en diagonale les nouvelles, quand son regard se braqua sur la photographie. Sa femme embrassait passionnément un autre homme.


	256. Farce

**256 : Farce**

* * *

Sa tante l'avait une fois de plus réveillé de bonnes heures pour qu'il puisse faire les corvées de sa longue liste faite gracieusement par son oncle. Avec l'arrivée de la sœur de Vernon, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il est fini avant qu'elle n'arrive avec son chien. Harry avait encore les marques des crocs dans sa jambe lors de son précédent séjour.

Il avait les mains dans la farce quand sa tante entra dans la cuisine pour voir où il en était, et n'oubliant pas de lui balancer de doux mots. Heureusement pour lui, ce soir il serait loin d'eux.


	257. Pompeux

**257 : Pompeux**

* * *

Il bouillait de colère et de rage. À cause de lui Harry avait vu franc jeu dans son comportement. Dumbledore lui avait bien dit de faire attention à son caractère. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si le rejeton Malfoy arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds avec ses airs pompeux et royaux.

Et bien sûr, sous la colère il avait laissé échapper des paroles que le dernier des Potter n'aurait jamais dû entendre. Mais voilà, le mal était fait et depuis Ron se retrouvait seul. Maudit fils de mangemort qui lui avait fait perdre sa future fortune.


	258. Sanglots

**258 : Sanglots**

* * *

Son père avait été fier de lui quand il eut en main le badge de préfet en chef. Draco avait constaté au fur et à mesure du temps que de copier constamment le comportement de son père ne lui plaisait guère. Alors depuis, le blond traçait son propre chemin sous le regard joyeux de sa mère et fier de son père.

Deux mois après la rentrée, Draco terminait son tour de l'école avant d'aller se coucher, quand il entendit des sanglots proche de la porte de la salle commune. Assise, le corps tremblant, une première année se tenait le bras.


	259. Dormir

**259 : Dormir**

* * *

Il était là, allongé dans le manteau blanc, s'imbibant de rouge.

Il avait fugué de chez son oncle, après que celui-ci est fini de lui donner une correction. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout de force, avait mal de partout et voulait juste dormir. Mais quelque chose en lui, lui interdisait. C'est comme si une force essayait de le maintenir éveillé, mais pourquoi ? Il n'était rien, juste un monstre.

Il sentait la chose en lui se faire moins présenté, pendant que la noirceur prenait plus de place. Juste avant de sombrer, il put distinguer la silhouette d'un chien.


	260. Bougie

**260 : Bougies**

* * *

L'homme était au dessus de son chaudron à attendre que la potion prenne la couleur adéquate avant de laisser tomber le dernier ingrédient. C'était une potion difficile à faire, puisqu'elle devait se faire d'une traite, et à la lueur des bougies. Aucunes lumières naturelles n'étaient bénéfiques. Il ne sait comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert la potion, mais il lui avait ordonné d'en préparer une assez grande quantité. Désireux de ne pas être découvert, Severus avait accepté sans poser aucunes questions. Une fois rapporté à Dumbledore, il l'avait laissé faire des recherches seul, alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans les cachots.

* * *

_Petite note : Si jamais un drabble vous intéresse, et que vous voulez en savoir plus, dites le moi et je verrais pour faire un texte dessus _


	261. Préjugés

**261 : Préjugés**

* * *

Cela faisait des jours qu'il ressassait le texte qu'il avait prévu pour annoncer son homosexualité à ses amis. Il ne pouvait plus rester caché maintenant qu'il avait un copain.

Il lui fallut trois jours de plus pour l'annoncer à Hermione. Et c'est un poids en moins sur ses épaules qu'il enlaça sa presque sœur quand elle le félicita.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à l'annoncer au rouquin. Ron était tellement remplis de préjugés et étroit d'esprit, que Harry imaginait déjà sa réaction en le voyant devenir rouge, la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, le regard meurtrier et bien sûr ses cris.


	262. Jour férié

**262 : Jour férié**

* * *

Faisant fi de son ressentis et du malaise qui persistait, Harry prit la décision d'annoncer son orientation sexuelle dès le lendemain. Étant un jour férié, le dernier des Potter pourrait toujours entraîner Ron dans des activités qu'il aimait pour le rendre de bien meilleure humeur avant de lâcher la bombe.

Il en avait parlé à Hermione et avait approuvé son plan, même si elle lui avait quand même remis les pieds sur terre en lui disant qu'on parlait de Ron.

Le jeune homme monta dans son dortoir le moral à plat face. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	263. Odeur

**263 : Odeur **

Son nez se mit à humer, le sortant de son sommeil. L'odeur qui lui parvenait lui mettait l'eau à la bouche, faisant fortement grogner son ventre. La faim commençant à le tenailler, il n'hésita pas à ouvrir ses yeux. C'était trop alléchant, il repoussa sa couverture, se mettant en position assise pour regarder un peu partout dans le dortoir pour trouver la source de ce véritable festin.

Ses yeux bleus tombèrent rapidement sur son meilleur ami, qui tenait dans ses mains un plateau bien garni.

"Ça va mon pote ? Comme il se fait tard, je suis venu t'apporter le petit-déjeuner."


	264. Tragédie

**264 : Tragédie**

* * *

Après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, Harry entraîna son ami dans plusieurs parties d'échec. Même s'il était une vraie bille dans ce domaine, il voulait que Ron passe un très bon moment. Ils allèrent déjeuner directement à la cuisine sous les exclamations réjouies des elfes de maison.

L'après midi, sur le terrain de quidditch, on pouvait apercevoir les deux amis perchés sur leurs balais à s'envoyer les balles ou bien à faire des figures.

Plus les heures passaient et plus Harry sentait le stress monter en lui.

Menant son ami à part, Harry sût que la tragédie allait bientôt arriver.


	265. Sans réfléchir

**265 : Sans réfléchir**

* * *

"Ron, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !"

"Je t'écoute mon pote."

"Voilà. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire. Mais depuis quelques temps je vois quelqu'un. Et j-"

"Mais c'est super Harry. Elle est comment ? C'est quoi son nom ?"

"C'est ça le problème. C'est un homme. Je suis gay Ron."

Harry ne put rien dire de plus que le roux vira direct au rouge et commença à élever la voix. Les insultes et autres joyeuseté étaient les principales paroles crachées à son visage.

Pris par la colère et sans réfléchir, Harry mot son poing dans la figure de Ron.


	266. Cadeau

**266 : Cadeau**

* * *

Le dortoir des garçons de septième année était calme en ce jour libre. La plupart étaient sortis à Pré-au-Lard, puisqu'en étant majeurs, ils pouvaient sortir du château les week-ends où les jours de congés.

Marcus était installé sur son lit en train de feuilleter différents magazines pour trouver un cadeau pour son petit-ami. Il ne savait pas spécialement quoi lui prendre. Son amant n'étant pas quelqu'un qui aimait se montrer, Marcus cherchait un bijou ou bien tout autre chose qui pourrait rester simple mais avec beaucoup de goût. Un magnifique pendentif en forme de cerf attira de suite son attention.


	267. Conséquence

**267 : Conséquence**

* * *

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être en couple avec Harry Potter. La personne que tout bon serpentard ou allié aux mangemorts et à Lord Voldemort devrait haïr, Marcus et une petite majorité des élèves étaient derrière le jeune sorcier.

Tout avait commencé après un match opposant les lions et les serpents. Étant capitaine de l'équipe, Marcus devait rester après le match pour ranger le matériel. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Harry dans les vestiaires. Ils avaient pas mal échangé sans la haine de certains. Depuis, conséquence de leur entente, une nouvelle relation avait débuté entre les deux hommes.


	268. Perdu

**268 : Perdu**

* * *

Au début de leur mise en couple, les deux hommes étaient complètement perdus. C'était nouveau pour Harry, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais posé la moindre question sur sa sexualité, ne voulant blesser personne, et ayant grandi avec des moldus, il avait gardé en lui les préceptes de sa famille.

De son côté, Marcus éduqué comme un Sang-pur, n'avait pas de préjugés sur les relations entre personnes de même sexe. Il était tout à fait normal pour lui d'en voir où de les accepter.

Il avait été là pour faire comprendre à Harry que les homosexuels étaient autant respectés que les hétérosexuels.


	269. Promesse

**269 : Promesse**

* * *

Harry fut grandement surpris de la gentillesse et de la délicatesse de son aîné. Marcus ne le pressait pas pour aller plus loin dans leur relation. Au contraire, il lui avait dit qu'ils prendraient le temps qu'il faut. Que ce n'était pas que du sexe.

Malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite, de ne jamais se mettre avec quelqu'un, par rapport à la guerre et surtout qu'il ne savait pas s'il survivrait à Tom, il n'aurait pas supporté de laisser tomber la personne avec qui il était.

Mais avec Marcus c'était complètement différent. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.


	270. Exécuter

**270 : Exécuter**

* * *

Marcus fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de ses camarades. Rangeant les catalogues pour les regarder plus tard, il tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami.

"Alors Adrian ?"

"Rien de nouveau. On a croisé Blackhood au Trois balais. Il ne sait pas grand chose de plus, donc on ne pourra rien dire à Harry. Par contre, il nous a fait passer une lettre de ton père."

Marcus grogna à la prononciation de son père. Tendant la main, il se mit à lire les inepties de son géniteur. Et comme d'habitude son paternel lui ordonnait d'exécuter ce qui lui demandait


	271. Cercle

**271 : Cercle**

* * *

Il n'était pas concentré sur le jeu. Il avait encore en mémoire sa dispute avec Ron qu'ils ont eu il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Il savait son ami avoir un tempérament de feu, mais de là à l'insulter et limite à en venir aux poings. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait eu le temps de sortir sa baguette et de lui jeter un stupefix, sinon il était bon pour un passage à l'infirmerie.

Tournant toujours en cercle autour du terrain de quidditch, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée intempestive de Drago.

"Alors petit pote Potty? La victoire va être pour nous !"


	272. Dragon

**272 : Dragon**

* * *

"Ne t'en fais pas mon petit dragon. Je te laissais juste un peu d'avance !"

Sur ces paroles, Harry se lança à la recherche du vif d'or qui leur imposerait la victoire assurée. Cherchant de ses yeux, il regarda un peu partout afin d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un éclat doré. Vérifiant du coin de l'œil ou en était son adversaire si jamais celui-ci l'avait vu.

Prenant un peu de hauteur, l'attrapeur rouge et or scanna l'ensemble du terrain. Apercevant la petite balle, il se pencha sur son balai et fila en direction de la tour des professeurs et invités lors du match.


	273. Rumeurs

**273 : Rumeurs**

* * *

Alors qu'il était installé à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry se fit accoster par les jumeaux Weasley, et à voir leurs expressions il devait se passer quelque chose.

"Salut Harry…"

"On a entendu…"

"De drôles de rumeurs sur ton compte…"

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il adorait la façon de parler des jumeaux.

"Ah ? Et que dit-on à mon sujet pour changer ?"

"Et bien…"

"Il paraît que…"

La paire de sosie se regarda pour savoir qui allait parler, mais Fred prenant sur lui se tourna vers son frère de cœur pour lui raconter les qu'en dira-t-on.


	274. Proposition

**274 : Proposition**

* * *

Ron était toujours rouge de colère, il ne pouvait pas croire que son ex meilleur ami soit une tapette. Tous les plans mis en place tombaient à l'eau. Ils avaient beaucoup misé sur leurs rapprochements pour avoir un futur à la hauteur de ce qu'ils voulaient.

Après leurs études, les deux amis devaient entrer à l'école des aurors. Harry et Ginny finiraient leurs vies ensemble et Ron serait avec Hermione, elle s'occuperait de la maison et des enfants.

Mais, tout était foutu. Il fallait absolument qu'il contact sa mère pour la prévenir et qu'elle puisse lui donner de nouvelles propositions.


	275. Grandir

**275 : Grandir**

* * *

Il avait bien vu que les deux amis s'étaient énormément détachés l'un de l'autre. Voulant comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Marcus attendait que son brun ne sorte de la grande salle. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener dans la première salle qu'il trouva.

La serpent se rapprocha de sa proie pour fondre sur sa bouche et l'embrassa. Restant près du corps du lion, Marcus passa sa main sur sa joue. Il se sépara de quelques centimètres, collant son front à celui de Harry.

"Que ce passe-t-il avec Ron ?"

"À part le fait qu'il ne veuille pas grandir ? Plus rien !"


	276. Surprise

**276 : Surprise**

* * *

Après avoir quitté la chaleur des bras de Marcus, Harry se rendit à son dortoir récupérer ses livres pour les cours de la journée.

Arrivé avant les autres gryffondors, il s'installa en position assise afin de relire son cours précédent.

Et c'est sans réelle surprise qu'il vit le rouquin lui lancer des piques, insultes et autres joyeusetés. Harry soupira devant l'attitude puéril du dernier fils Weasley. Il ne pouvait comprendre Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle rester avec un être comme ça? Maintenant qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur Ronald, il pouvait constater que tout en lui, lui inspirait le rebut et le dégoût.


	277. Le destin

**277 : Le destin**

* * *

La journée a été éreintante. Subir Ronald ne devait pas être suffisant pour son karma. Car, le destin jouant mal son jeu, Harry tomba sur le directeur Dumbledore pendant la pause du matin qui lui fit un sermon. Ensuite, c'est une beuglante de la matronne Weasley qui fit irruption lors du repas du midi. Le rouge et or, à peine la voix reconnu, sortit sa baguette pour incendier la lettre meurtrière à ses oreilles. Et dire que la fin d'année n'était pas encore arrivée.

Le jeune Potter, pour avoir le silence, dut investir refuge désormais dans la Salle sur demande.


	278. Yeux

**278 : Yeux**

* * *

Hermione était une fille intelligente. C'est à cause de son avance et de ses manières qu'elle fut toujours seule. Arrivée à Poudlard, elle voulait montrer aux autres qu'elle connaissait autant de chose que ceux pouvait savoir les sorciers vivant dans le monde magique. Sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron fut sa plus grande fierté. Elle avait trouvé de véritables amis.

Pourtant, elle avait bien vu le caractère de Ron quant à ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Harry. Sauf qu'elle ne dit rien de peur de se retrouver seule.

La dispute entre les deux garçons, parvint à lui ouvrir les yeux.


	279. Regrets

**279 : Regrets**

* * *

Il était mal pour Harry. Marcus pouvait constater que la séparation de son brun et du roux n'avait apporté que représailles. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et lancer des sorts sur ceux qui s'en prenait à son lion.

Marcus ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses sentiments envers Harry. Pas avec le retour du Seigneur des Tarés. C'est avec regrets qu'il regardait de loin ce qui se passait aux alentour du rouge et or.

Heureusement pour lui, le soir il pouvait aller le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande et lui remonter le moral.


	280. Sentiment de bonheur

**280 : Sentiment de bonheur**

* * *

Le cours qu'il attendait le moins allait commencer dans quelques minutes, le temps que leur professeur de DCFM n'arrive dans la salle. Il en connaissait le contenu par cœur. Depuis son malaise dans le Poudlard Express, Harry connaissait sur le bout des doigts tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les détraqueurs.

"Bien. Pour aujourd'hui,comme prévus nous allons étudier les détraqueurs. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir et tout sentiment de bonheur disparaissent. Ils sont aussi capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de les repousser, le sortilège du Patronus."


	281. Famille

**281 : Famille**

* * *

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grand pas, on sentait l'effervescence des fêtes de fin d'années à l'intérieur du château comme à l'extérieur avec les quantités impressionnantes de décorations qu'il fallait utiliser.

Sachant que Harry n'irait pas chez ses relatifs qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, Marcus à air prit la décision de rester à Poudlard. Il en avait informé sa famille, qui ne fut pas heureuse de l'apprendre puisque son père avait pour but de profiter de ses vacances pour l'initier dans les projets de son maître.

Savoir cela, avait encore plus réjouis le serpentard de rester au château.


	282. Cicatrices

**282 : Cicatrices**

* * *

La relation du jeune couple avançait à merveille. Au début ils avaient craint de ne pouvoir se voir souvent à cause des obligations de préfet et de capitaine de Marcus, tout comme les entraînements de quidditch de Harry ou bien ses deux amis qui ne le lâchait plus.

Mais avec la rupture de son amitié avec Ron, les deux amoureux pouvaient se rencontrer de plus en plus souvent. Ils étaient prêt à passer à l'étape supérieur.

En cette nuit de réveillon, allongés sur un lit, Marcus était en train de tracer les cicatrices dans le dos de son amant endormis.


	283. L'aube

**283 : L'aube**

* * *

C'est fourbu et avec un mal de rein qu'il se réveilla, alors que l'aube pointait lentement son nez. Se retournant pour se rapprocher de la source de chaleur près de lui, il se retrouva face à un torse bien dessiné. Un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha un peu plus pour pouvoir embrasser la peau juste devant lui. Il sentit son homme avoir un frisson. Fier de son effet, il continua de titiller son vis-à-vis en posant ses mains sur ses pectoraux, les massant. Il n'hésita pas longtemps à les faire descendre pour trouver son bonheur.


	284. Courageux

**284 : Courageux**

* * *

Une fois son trésor en main, il releva son regard pour apercevoir si Marcus s'était réveillé entre temps. Comme ce ne fut pas le cas, il caressa tout en longueur le bâton de chair qui brûlait la peau de sa main. Il se pinça sa lèvre inférieure, ne se sachant pas aussi courageux dans ce genre de situation. Mais il adorait avoir le contrôle sur le corps de son amant. Savoir que c'était lui, qui arrivait à se résultat il en était fier.

Sa main toujours prise, il se baissa pour faire face à la barre de chaire qui pulsait.


	285. Redevance

**285 : Redevance**

* * *

Pris dans les affres du plaisir, Marcus n'avait pas conscience qu'il était sortit du sommeil. Sentir son sexe tendu de plaisir être prit et aspirer dans cette antre chaude était juste grisant. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un rêve puisse être aussi réel. Les mains jouant avec ses testicules, cette langue venant lécher le bout de son gland, il avait la sensation que c'était vrai.

Il retient un puissant gémissement qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Et voir son aimé gober son sexe était juste excitant.

"Tu sais que tu me devras une redevance pour profiter pleinement de mon corps, chéri ?"


	286. Futile

**286 : Futile**

* * *

Marcus vit Harry sursauter légèrement après avoir parlé, pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à faire des va-et-vient de sa bouche sur le sexe tendu. Le vert et argent déplaça sa main droite dans les cheveux du brun, tout en donnant une petite pression pour que celui-ci continu son traitement. Basculant sa tête en arrière, l'aîné laissa échapper gémissements et grognements de plaisir. Voulant participer aussi, comme il le pouvait, il jeta le drap futile du corps de Harry afin de le caresser. Il se déplaça pour pouvoir lui aussi s'occuper de l'excitation de son cadet et d'autre chose.


	287. Ration d'amour

**287 : Ration d'amour**

* * *

Il laissa passer un cri lorsque son membre fut pressé par les lèvres de son amant. Novice dans le domaine, Harry était pourtant friand des caresses de Marcus sur son corps. Il n'hésitait jamais à se blottir dans l'étreinte puissante des bras de son aîné pour avoir sa ration d'amour.

Frustré d'avoir perdu la chaleur qui en fermait son sexe, remplacé par une main forte, il ne put contenir les nombreux gémissements quand une langue parcourait ses testicules pour se frayer un chemin vers ses fesses, et plus particulièrement vers son anneau de chair. La sensation était toujours autant plaisante.


	288. Temps d'attente

**288 : Temps d'attente**

* * *

Marcus était précautionneux, et y allait en douceur pour détendre au maximum les chaires de son petit lion. Jouant de sa langue, parfois juste à la surface, d'autres fois à le titiller en mimant l'acte, il était fier d'entendre les cris et gémissements de Harry. Le sentant prêt, il donna un petit coup de rein pour que son partenaire lâche son sexe. Se positionnant sur ses genoux, calant le bout de son gland face à l'anus, Marcus commença son entrée dans le fourreau chaud de son aimé. Il lui fallut un temps d'attente afin que Harry s'habitue à sa présence.


	289. Appréciez

**289 : Appréciez**

* * *

Harry sentit le torse musclé de son amant se coller à son dos, le souffle brûlant contre son oreille. Il gémis de plaisir mais aussi d'un peu de douleur, alors que Marcus bougeait son bassin.

"Appréciez monsieur Potter."

Marcus lui mordillât le lobe d'oreille pendant que ses va-et-vient se faisait plus rapide. Harry, la sensation de plaisir prenant le pas sur la douleur, se cramponna de ses mains sur les draps, laissant les gémissements parler pour lui. Les coups de rein se faisaient plus brutaux, plus longs, tout en étant doux et lents. Harry était complètement perdu dans le plaisir


	290. Brûler

**290 : Brûler**

* * *

Marcus ne pouvait se retenir, il n'avait qu'une envie, marquer Harry comme sien. Il perdait toute lucidité en sentant son sexe serré à l'intérieur du brun. Toujours en lui, il s'allonga sur le dos, Harry chevauchant son corps, il se fit plus rapide dans ses coups.

Harry se mit à crier et à supplier Marcus d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Sentir ce point magique en lui être pressé fortement lui faisait voir les étoiles. Il sentait son sang brûler dans ses veines tellement ce qu'il ressentait était fort. Se penchant, il alla embrasser langoureusement Marcus, qui le pillonait brutalement.


	291. Vent

**291 : Vent**

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'explosion du plaisir atteigne son paroxysme. Se cambrant, Harry ne put que frôler son sexe pour que la jouissance le frappe. Marcus le suivit derrière en sentant l'anneau de chair compresser son sexe, il stoppa tous mouvements se libérant dans un grognement.

Épuisé, le Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur le lit juste à côté de son amant. Sentant la fatigue prendre possession de son esprit, il ne put que murmurer quelques mots au serpent.

"T'aime"

Marcus sourit, il lança un sort de nettoyage qui fit frissonner leurs corps comme la caresse du vent.


	292. Marque foncée

**292 : Marque foncée**

* * *

Les derniers jours de vacances, les deux amoureux les passèrent le plus souvent ensemble. Se promenant au bord du lac, jouer au quidditch, profiter du corps de l'autre dans différents endroits tel que les vestiaires, les salles de classes abandonnées, les alcôves dans les endroits sombres des couloirs.

C'était bien les meilleures vacances que Harry put passer au château.

En cette veille de rentrée, les deux hommes profitaient des dernières heures qui leurs restaient avant de voir le bâtiment remplis d'élèves. Se donnant un dernier baiser avant de se séparer, Harry jura en cachant la marque foncée sur son cou


	293. Jaloux

**293 : Jaloux**

* * *

Assis à la table des rouge et or, Harry attendait ses amis pour en savoir le plus possible sur les activités de leurs vacances. Les jumeaux furent les premiers à arriver, il les remercia pour les cadeaux reçus de leurs parts. Le Gryffondor savait sur qui utiliser ces nouvelles blagues.

Hermione suivit pas longtemps après, et à voir son visage crispé le voyage n'a pas dû être joyeux. Et elle leur donna réponse une fois assise.

"J'en peux plus de votre stupide frère. Jaloux de la situation de Harry. Qui voudrait être poursuivit par un fou psychopathe depuis son enfance ?"


	294. Cuillère

**294 : Cuillère**

* * *

"Que veux-tu, le pouvoir, la reconnaissance d'un peuple, la richesse font que Ron est totalement jaloux et qu'il ne voit pas tout ce que j'ai perdu. Tout ce qui a du être sacrifié."

"Je suis désolé Ry'"

"Je ne t'en veux pas Mione ! Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir"

Hermione lui sourit avant de se pencher et de donner à un baiser sur sa joue. L'ambiance redevient plus joyeuse sous les pitreries des jumeaux. Au moment, où il allait porter sa cuillère à sa bouche, un tintement se fit entendre dans toute la Grande Salle malgré le bruit des discussions.


	295. Marche à pied

**295 : Marche à pied**

* * *

Comme toujours, le directeur leur fit un petit discours pour la nouvelle année, qu'il fallait faire attention avec le retour de Voldemort. Enfin, le refrain habituel.

Une fois l'ordre de retourner dans leur dortoir, les élèves ne se firent pas prier. La salle commune des Gryffondor était pleine d'animation, les jumeaux Weasley avaient installé un stand pour vendre leurs bonbons ou autres inventions.

D'autres élèves s'étaient regroupés devant la cheminée pour entamer des jeux ou simplement discuter.

Harry, habitué à être simplement avec Marcus, monta dans sa chambre prendre sa cape et sortit pour une petite marche à pied nocturne.


	296. Manoir

**296 : Manoir**

* * *

La silhouette quitta furtivement le domicile familiale. Elle ne devait pas se faire prendre par son mari. Plus tôt dans la journée, un hibou était venu avec un mot lui imposant sa présence pour une réunion importante.

Elle devait se douter sur quoi porterait l'entretien de la soirée. Depuis quelques années c'était toujours la même chose, enfin la même personne. Harry Potter.

Le manoir en vue, elle se dépêcha d'y entrer et de retrouver les autres autour de la table. On pouvait y retrouver Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, le ministre Fudge et bien sûr son crapaud rose de compagnie, Dolores Ombrage.


	297. Non partagé

**297 : Non partagé**

* * *

Le début de la réunion se porta sur la propagande que le ministre avait endigué avec l'aide du journal _La Gazette Du Sorcier. _Les sorciers et sorcières présents se mirent a réfléchir sur différents moyens d'amplifier la propagande ou l'améliorer.

Le futur du jeune sorcier fut abordé aussi, et Molly n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire entendre sa voix. Elle se plaignait que sa douce petite Ginny n'était toujours pas avec le garçon et surtout pas encore enceinte.

"Désolé Molly, mais les sentiments de votre fille sont non partagés par Harry. Il serait gay selon les rumeurs qui courent Poudlard."


	298. Carte

**298 : Carte**

* * *

Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté dehors sur le rocher à contempler le calme de l'eau du lac. Se relevant, Harry prit le chemin du retour pour aller à son dortoir et essayer de dormir un peu.

Au bas des marches, il sortit la carte du maraudeur pour voir si le chemin était libre. Il soupira de soulagement en ne voyant rien.

Septième étage en vue, il posa son regard sur le parchemin et grogna en voyant deux points indésirables qui attendait. Toujours caché, il entra silencieusement. Posant son pied sur l'escalier, il resta écouter la conversation.


	299. Vide

**299 : Vide**

* * *

"Ne t'en fais pas Gin', il sera bientôt à tes pieds. Et ainsi tu pourras lui faire boire la potion et tout ce qu'il a sera à nous. Dumbledore m'a fait savoir qu'il serait en réunion ce soir avec les habitués, donc ils vont forcément trouver une solution."

"Je le sais, mais il ne me regarde pas. Il me fuit, et avec sa stupide carte en sa possession c'est mort. Quand je serais madame Potter cela va changer."

"Oui, et avec l'héritage on pourra combler nos coffres vides. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux."

"Et pense au reste aussi !"


	300. Gardien

**300 : Gardien**

* * *

"C'est quoi déjà ?"

"Dumbledore, en tant que tuteur et gardien magique, à établi un contrat de mariage qui sera bénéfique pour nous. Et surtout, il faut que tu tombes rapidement enceinte de lui. Car en portant son enfant on pourra avoir accès au reste de ses coffres. Surtout que le directeur attend le combat final pour que Potter meurt. Avec l'horcruxe en lui, c'est sa seule destinée. "

S'en fut trop pour Harry. Il quitta sans attendre la salle commune et prit la route pour la salle sur demande. Combien de choses on lui cachait ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire d'héritage ?


	301. Hiver

**301 : Hiver**

* * *

Les jours suivants, Harry perdit de sa concentration que ce soit en cours ou lors de ses devoirs. La conversation surpris entre le frère et la sœur le perturbait au plus haut point. Tout n'était que mensonge et complot. Qui était de mèche ? Les jumeaux ? Hermione ? Ses autres amis ?

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, le brun remit en place sa cape sur ses épaules, prit son sac de cours et partit pour son premier cours de la journée.

Le froid mordant de l'hiver lui giffla le visage à peine le pied posé sur le seul de la porte.


	302. Serpent

**302 : Serpent**

* * *

Allongé sur le lit, blotti dans les bras de son serpent, Harry profitait de la présence de Marcus pour reprendre un peu des forces. Il n'en pouvait plus. Maintenant trois semaines après avoir entendu les deux derniers Weasley, il était tout le temps sur le qui-vive. Regarder par dessus son épaule pour voir s'il n'était pas suivi, il avait dû apprendre quelques sorts pour vérifier qu'il n'y ai pas de potions dans sa nourriture.

Cette nuit, ne pouvant supporter cela tout seul, Harry n'hésita pas plus longtemps pour en informer son petit-ami. Marcus l'écoutant longuement et lui apportant son soutien.


	303. Anniversaire 2

**303 : Anniversaire**

* * *

L'anniversaire de son petit-ami étant pour dans quelques jours, Harry pourrait profiter pleinement de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour lui trouver le cadeau parfait. Il n'avait pas énormément d'idées, et même Marcus ne l'aidait dans ses recherches. Soit-disant que ce qu'il lui offrirait serait parfait à ses yeux.

Balançant son regard de droite à gauche sur les différentes vitrines, Harry s'arrêta devant un bâtiment qui ne payait pas de mine. Aucune affiches, pancartes ou autres indices pour déterminer l'activité. Pris de curiosité, il poussa la porte et resta surpris par la présence des gobelins.

"Enchanté monsieur Potter. Nous vous attendions."


	304. Sagesse

**304 : Sagesse**

* * *

"Pardon ? Je ne le savais pas !"

Il vit la petite créature froncé ce qui lui servait de sourcils.

"C'est fort fâcheux. Pourtant de nombreuses lettres vous ont été envoyés."

"Je n'ai jamais rien reçu !"

Là, Harry était plus que surpris. Jamais il n'avait reçu de lettre venant de la banque.

"Aucunes ? Même vos relevés de comptes ?"

"Non"

"Suivez-moi !"

Il ne laissa pas Harry répondre que le gobelin avait déjà passé une porte. Passé de nombreux couloirs, la petite créature fit entrer Harry dans un bureau richement décoré. Il tomba sur un regard plein de sagesse, de mépris et tant d'autres.


	305. Tourbillon

**305 : Tourbillon**

* * *

"Directeur Ragnock, voici monsieur Potter. Après une petite entrevue, je vous rapporte qu'il y a quelques problèmes."

"Merci Bulrock. Je suis au courant en effet. Et je vais parler avec monsieur Potter, tout lui apprendre."

Le gobelin s'inclina devant son directeur et répartit aussitôt fait. Après un geste de la main, Harry prit place sur le fauteuil devant le bureau.

"Bien monsieur Potter, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. On va commencer…"

Plus le discours du directeur se faisait et plus la colère montait en lui. Tellement pris par la haine, sa magie se manifesta en de nombreux tourbillons.


	306. Journal intime

**306 : Journal intime**

* * *

De nombreux documents passèrent devant ses yeux. Les relevés de tous ses comptes, les différents contrats que Dumbledore a signé en son nom, il y avait même un testament.

Il appris également le rôle qu'il aurait dû jouer en tant qu'héritier d'une grande famille de sorcier. Que depuis la mort de ses parents, beaucoup de leurs volontés ont été bafouées. Harry demanda au gobelins ce qui pouvait être fait afin de rétablir ce qui a été fait.

"Pour finir, je vous invite à écrire dans un carnet tout ce que vous voyez."

"Comme un journal intime ?"

"C'est ça, monsieur Potter."


	307. Éclatant

**307 : Éclatant**

* * *

Harry discuta avec le directeur encore un petit moment. Il le remercia longuement pour tout ce qui a été fait et ce qui serait fait dans un avenir proche. En sortant du bâtiment il regarda l'heure pour savoir s'il lui restait du temps. Voyant que c'était bon, il jeta quelques coups d'œil dans les bâtisses au alentours afin de voir s'il ne trouverait pas quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du village, avec Ron et Hermione ils allaient surtout chez Zonko et Les trois balais. Son regard fut attiré par un flash jaune éclatant.


	308. Cuisine

**308 : Cuisine**

* * *

Il était satisfait de sa journée, même si elle fut lourde en révélation.

Il avait pu trouvé une magnifique gourmette en or jaune, faite de mailles en forme de petits serpents se mordant la queue entre eux. Il fut directement subjugué par le bijoux quand il le vit.

Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, cela voulait dire supporter le roux et sa sœur. Il prit la direction de la cuisine, au moins il était certains de manger quelque chose de sain et comestible. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec les Weasley.


	309. Embarrassé

**309 : Embarrassé**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il 'avait pu être seule à seul avec son petit-ami. Il lui avait envoyé un mot par hibou pour lui donner rendez-vous ce soir dans la salle sur demande. Il en avait grand besoin. Être dans les bras de Marcus. Il ne supportait plus les regards insistant des deux roux, leurs piques, enfin tout quoi.

Les deux amoureux ne restèrent pas longtemps, ils avaient encore leurs devoirs à effectuer. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Hermione se trouva devant les deux hommes.

Embarrassé devant son amie, Harry ne put que lui offrir un sourire contrit.

"Hey Mione !"


	310. Stérile

**310 : Stérile **

"Je vais vous laisser entre vous. À plus tard chéri"

Les derniers mots murmurés, Marcus se pencha pour embrasser Harry, ce qui le rendit encore plus embarrassé et mignon avec ses rougeurs.

Retrouvant rapidement les cachots, le serpentard monta dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires. Rejoignant ses camarades à une table, il ne put dire quoi que ce soit qu'il fut alpaguer de tout côté.

"Alors ? C'est quand que nous rencontrons ton mystérieux rencard ?"

"C'est l'amour fou mon vieux"

"Laissez tomber les gars. Cette conversation est stérile et inutile. Je vous le dirais en temps et en heure. Promis."


	311. Fracture

**314 : Fracture**

* * *

Il était seul ce matin, Hermione était déjà partie prendre son petit déjeuner, ses camarades du dortoir n'était pas encore levé quand il fut prêt.

Arrivé au bord de l'escalier, Harry put sentir deux mains se poser sur son dos le pousser vers l'avant. Pris par surprise, il ne put réagir à temps et dégringola les marches. Il atterrit sur le dos, la douleur éclata dans tout son corps. Son bras droit avait un angle bizarre, des écorchures sur ses jambes.

Le bruit de sa chute fit venir élèves et professeurs qui ne purent que voir les fractures de l'adolescent.


	312. Interpréter

**311 : Interpréter**

* * *

Severus, au dessus du corps de Potter, vérifia qu'il était conscient. Il envoya un patronus à Pompom pour la prévenir qu'elle prépare les différentes potions qu'elle devra utiliser sur son patient.

Relevant le regard, il put voir Ronald Weasley, le regard sur le corps du jeune Potter, les mains encore en l'air.

"Weasley ! Venez ici tout de suite! Retenues avec moi pendant 2 mois"

Tous les présents retournèrent leurs têtes en haut des marches. Ron sous le regards des habitant prit une teinte cramoisie.

"Allons Severus, attendons avant d'émettre des hypothèses."

"Et comment interpréter son agissement des dernières semaines, Albus ?


	313. Raisonnable

**313 : Raisonnable**

* * *

"Soyez raisonnable mon garçon. On ne connais pas les faits. On ne peut donner des retenues comme ceci."

"Ah, ça vous agace qu'on donne des retenues à vos chers gryffondors, par contre quand il s'agit des autres maisons il n'y a plus personne. Weasley, avez vous quelque chose à avoir avec ce qu'il vient de se passer ?"

"Euh… J…"

"Quelle éloquence que voilà ! Pas bien compliqué de donner un verbe, sujet et complément. Alors répondez !"

Seul le silence vint donner réponse. Ron ne pensait pas qu'il se ferait prendre comme ça. Il restait planté là, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche.


	314. Réserver

**312 : Réserver**

* * *

Un rictus apparu furtivement sur ses lèvres, il avait bien vu ses dernières semaines, comme la plupart des habitants du château, que les deux amis avaient énormément pris leurs distances.

Et voilà que le morveux venait de faire sa première conneries. Il jubilait. Il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir la promesse qu'il avait promis à sa sœur de cœur, Lily.

"Bien. Vous allez réserver tous vos week-ends à les passer avec moi. Et ça fera cinquante points en moins."

Sortant sa baguette, la maître des potions fit léviter le garçon et prit la direction de l'infirmerie pour donner les premiers soins.


	315. Détention

**315 : Détention**

* * *

Il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner quand il entendit, comme toutes les personnes déjà présentes, un cri venant de l'extérieur de la salle.

Les bancs se mirent à racler le sol, alors que les élèves et professeurs prenait la direction de la source du bruit.

Arrivé sur place, Marcus devint livide en voyant le corps de son amour allongé par terre, son bras brisé. Il pouvait voir le sang perler par terre.

Quand son directeur de maison commença à parler, il savait que la belette allait souffrir. Malheureusement, juste être en détention lui laissait un sentiment amer.


	316. Divertir

**319 : Divertir**

* * *

"Peter, donne moi ton bras."

Le sorcier couina avant de poser un genou un sol et de tendre son bras tremblotant. Une main pâle avec de longs doigts le saisit, remonta la manche avant de faire courir ses membres sur la peau marquée de son tatouage. La magie de son maître entra en lui par sa marque, brutale et brûlante, faisant envoyer un message à ces sœurs.

Durant plusieurs minutes, de nombreuses silhouettes toutes vêtues de noires firent leur apparitions.

"Ce soir mon plan se met en place. Ce soir nous allons nous divertir! Ce soir nous sortons de l'ombre."


	317. Parfait

**317 : Parfait**

* * *

Un sourire narquois et satisfait étira ses lèvres. Son plan était juste parfait. Il avait misé sur l'incompétence du ministre, qui ne pensait qu'à remplir ses poches et ne pas être destitué, pour ne pas croire en sa résurrection. Malgré la propagande de Dumbledore, personne ne le croyait. Et cela, Voldemort en était fier. Il pouvait enfin agir à sa guise sans aucuns problèmes.

Il avait déjà entamé son règne en plaçant ses pions dans les différents départements du ministère. Et cette nuit, pour leur montrer leurs efforts, Voldemort leur donnait carte blanche dans l'attaque prévue dans une ville moldue.


	318. Tempête

**316 : Tempête**

* * *

Une tempête faisait rage en cette nuit hivernale, les rafales de vent étaient puissantes, les chutes de neiges abondantes. Le Royaume-Uni était sous une incroyable perturbation scandinave. Elle avait causée de nombreux dégâts dans de petits villages. Mais cette nuit, une autre vague fit son apparition sous la forme d'un escadron d'hommes et de femmes. Capuches sur les têtes, masques cachant leurs visages, de sombres robes les protégeant de la météo, l'armada avança sur le lieu qui leur servirait de défouloir. Le vent cachait les nombreux cris enthousiastes qui venaient du groupe. Différentes équipes se formaient, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés.


	319. Cauchemar

**318 : Cauchemar**

* * *

Une grande silhouette avançait dans une maison en désordre. Regardant de partout à la recherche d'un éventuel jouet sous lequel s'amuser. La personne vérifia chaque pièce, chaque meuble afin de trouver son bonheur.

Un sourire sadique apparut en voyant la forme recroquevillé d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

"À nous deux. J'ai hâte de t'entendre crier, me supplier."

Il parut dans un rire grave et enjoué. Il ne laissa pas le temps au moldu qu'un sort lui fut lancé. La torture dura de longues heures.

C'est le regard rougeoyant de Voldemort qui le sortit de la vision, cauchemar qu'il avait vu.


	320. Fierté

**320 : Fierté**

* * *

Titubant, Harry marcha aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Toujours sous le choc de sa vision, il devait se maintenir aux différents meubles qu'il rencontra sur son passage. A peine dans la salle de bain qu'il se jetta sur les toilettes pour vomir. Toujours tremblant, trempé de sueur, il se coucha par terre dans une position fœtale. Jamais il n'avait vu telles horreurs, atrocités de la part de son ennemi.

Après un moment ainsi, il mit sa fierté de côté pour se lever et partir en direction du bureau du directeur. Il n'avait pas le choix cette fois.


	321. Temporaire

**325 : Temporaire**

* * *

Donnant le mot de passe qui gardait l'escalier mouvant, il monta rapidement les marches. Voyant que personne ne venait lui ouvrir la porte, Harry tambourina de plus en plus fort.

C'est un Albus encore un peu endormi, vêtu d'une robe sorcière jaune criarde qui lui ouvrit. On pouvait voir la suprirse dans son regard quand il se posa lui.

Laissant entrer le jeune homme, il se posa sur son fauteuil en attente. Prenant sur lui, Harry raconta ce qu'il avait vécu il y a quelques minutes. Tout details fut donné. Malgré cette entente temporaire, la colère d'Harry était toujours sous-jacente.


	322. Personnalité

324 : Personnalité

* * *

Albus écouta le récit du jeune Potter. Il avait toujours eu des doutes face au lien qui pouvait unir Harry et Tom. Il avait commencé ses recherches quand le jeune sorcier lui avait parlé de la douleur que lui causait sa cicatrice dans certaines situations. Et, avec l'histoire du basilic et du journal, ses doutes étaient fondés. Horcruxes, voilà ce qu'était l'ouvrage, et surtout ce qu'était devenu Harry Potter le soir d'halloween. Pièce maîtresse de son plan du plus grand bien, il fut rageux quand la personnalité du gamin changea après la mort de Sirius et de la rentrée scolaire.


	323. Coucher de soleil

**321 : Coucher de soleil**

* * *

Après avoir révélé le cauchemar qu'il avait vu, Harry ne perdit pas de temps à rester dans le bureau du directeur. Il avait évité de le regarder dans les yeux connaissant sa capacité de legilimens.

Toute la journée, le jeune sorcier était dans ses pensées, rien ne le faisait réagir. Ni ses amis qui l'incitatait à jouer avec eux, ni Hermione qui faisait tout pour le réconforter.

C'est avec le coucher de soleil qu'une nuée de chouette et de hibou arriva, emmenant avec elle la mauvaise nouvelle de l'attaque du village moldu et aussi la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	324. Les fondateurs

**323 : Les fondateurs**

* * *

La grande salle fut plongée dans un silence tendu. Chacun lisant la tragique découverte du journal. Et soudain le chaos prit place. La nouvelle du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était la plus parlée. Eux qui pensaient vivre dans un monde de paix, étaient maintenant plein de peur. On regardait souvent Harry et Dumbledore, ils étaient les seuls à proclamé qu'Il était de retour sans les croire.

"Par Merlin, Morgane et les fondateurs! Ça va être une horreur pour nous serpentard."

Beaucoup d'hochements répondit à la phrase. Marcus, anxieux pour son brun le regarda. Et il sut qu'ils se verraient plus tard.


	325. Démon

**322 : Démon**

* * *

Entrant dans la salle sur demande, Marcus regarda de partout pour trouver Harry. Il aperçut une masse sous les couvertures, s'approchant il la souleva pour trouver Harry recroquevillé sur lui.

Posant une main sur son épaule, il le vit sursauter avant de se retourner. Quand il prit conscience de sa présence, Harry lui sauta dessus, le serra contre lui et laissa évacuer ses larmes.

Ne comprenant pas son geste, Marcus lui demanda et il fut horrifié d'apprendre qu'il avait vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le serpentard voulant le rassurer de ses démons intérieurs, s'allongea, et le réconforta tendrement, amoureusement.


	326. Blessés

**326 : Blessés**

* * *

Après avoir lu l'article du journal, Hermione comprenait bien le comportement de son ami-frère. Il avait sûrement dû voir tous les blessés ou morts subir les foudres de Voldemort et ses minions. Elle aurait voulu le réconforter, mais Hermione l'avait vu quitter discrètement la salle, suivit de Marcus pas longtemps après. Elle espérait que le serpentard pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente. Il faudrait qu'elle parle avec Harry de ce qu'elle avait vue, mais avec son attaque et maintenant les visions, il fallait absolument qu'elle soit avec lui pour lui montrer son soutien. Et il faut bien qu'elle rencontre Marcus.


	327. Frais

**327 : Frais**

* * *

Il se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin. Épuisé par sa nuit cauchemardesque, sa journée passée sous le stress et le fait d'avoir craqué dans les bras de son chéri, Harry était vite parti dans le pays des songes.

Ne pouvant resté allongé plus longtemps, il quitta silencieusement le lit et la salle sur demande. Il prit la direction du hall, pour sortir dehors. Sentir le vent frais de l'aube lui faisait atrocement du bien. Il resta un long moment, ne pensant à rien, juste profiter de l'instant. Deux bras firent leurs apparitions, un corps se colla au sien. Marcus.


	328. Rat

**328 : Rat**

* * *

Severus revenait d'une réunion. Le maître voulait un rapport de tout ce qui c'était dit ou passé depuis l'apparition de l'article du journal. Il lui avait rapporté le chaos qui prit la grande salle, tout comme le long discours qu'à servi Dumbledore aux étudiants.

Le ministère était aux aboies, Fudge croulait sous les beuglantes. Les aurors avait proposé un nouveau programme d'entraînement plus intensif.

Tout ce passait bien, aucuns sorts doloris n'avait été lancés. Sauf au moment, où ce rat de Pettigrew fit une bourde et envoya valser le plat qu'il tenait sur la table, où les rapports étaient disposés.


	329. Lumière

**329 : Lumière**

* * *

Harry et Hermione étaient installés dans la salle commune, à proximité de la cheminé. Ils avaient attendus que tout le monde monte se coucher pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Se tenant face à face, la lumière du feu se reflétant sur leurs visages, Harry commença à réciter ce qu'il avait appris après la fausse mort de Sirius. Comment il avait rencontré Marcus, son été chez les Dursley un peu plus brutaux, les escapades du serpentard dans le monde moldu pour le voir. Il évoqua l'évolution de sa relation et bien sûr tout ce que le gobelin lui avait dit et lui dira.


	330. Renoncé

**330 : Renoncé**

* * *

Hermione était estomaqué par les révélations de son frère de cœur. Comment on pouvait faire subir ça à un enfant aussi jeune ?

Harry lui avait aussi démontré toutes les erreurs du directeur depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. En effet, en prenant du recul sur son vécu, elle pouvait être d'accord sur ce que lui disait son camarade.

"Et toi ? Avec Ron ?"

"Je n'en pouvais plus. Toujours là à geindre de toi. J'ai pété un plombs après ton attaque. Je lui as mis mon poing dans la tronche. Et depuis j'ai renoncé à lui."

"Non, sérieux ? J'aurais grave aimé voir ça !"


	331. Gravité

**331 : Gravité**

* * *

"Il est complètement stupide. À croire qu'il ne sait même pas rendu compte de la gravité de son geste. Mais c'est vrai, que si on allait jamais dans son sens, ça ne finissait jamais bien. Regarde pour le tournoi, il t'a tourné le dos sans rien te demander, et… "

" Oui. J'ai saisi Mione. Laissons tout cela de côté. Et concentrons nous sur le futur. "

" Bien parlé. Alors, ça se passe bien avec Marcus ? "

" Plus que génial. Jamais été aussi heureux. J'essayerais de prévoir une rencontre, nous deux et lui et ses camarades."

Hermione sourit en voyant la joie de Harry.


	332. Volé

**332 : Volé**

* * *

Le vent dans ses cheveux, le sifflement dans ses oreilles, Harry descendit en piqué vers le sol, pour relever son balai à la dernière minute et s'aider d'une impulsion par terre pour remonter. Quelques figures de plus et il posa enfin les deux pieds par terre.

Sourire au lèvres, les marches du château montées, il commença son chemin pour les cuisines quand il se fit alpaguer par deux mains. Enfermé dans des bras, il sentis une bouche se poser sur son cou. Relevant la tête, Marcus l'embrassa tendrement.

"Tu étais où ?"

"J'ai été volé. Tu m'accompagne aux cuisines ?"

"Bien sur."


	333. Fruits

**333 : Fruits**

* * *

Un dernier baiser échangé et le couple prit le chemin de la salle commune des blaireaux. Passant devant et se rapprochant du tableau montrant une coupe de fruits, Harry carrés à la poire pour qu'elle prenne la forme d'une poignée.

Une petite horde d'elfes de maison vint rapidement les rejoindre quand ils franchirent la porte. Les sandwichs commandés, le couple prit place autour de la table et commença à discuter.

"J'ai pu parler à Hermione. Et elle aimerait bien te rencontrer avec tes amis. Et ça nous donnera l'occasion de leur dire la vérité."

"Oui. Je verrais pour organiser cela."


	334. Silence

**334 : Silence**

* * *

Harry donna un sourire lumineux à son homme. Ils discutèrent de nombreux points, notamment les révisions du serpentard car les examens étaient à la fin de l'année pour lui, ce qu'il envisageait de faire après Poudlard. Harry lui parla de son souhait d'entrer dans une école de médicomage si ses résultats le lui permettait, sinon il verrait quand il passera en entretien avec McGonagall l'année prochaine.

Un silence bienfaiteur s'installa pendant que les deux garçons mangeaient les sandwichs préparés. Échangeant encore quelques paroles, le jeune couple se sépara, après plusieurs autres baisers, devant les escaliers qui descendaient dans les cachots.


	335. Recherché

**335 : Recherché**

* * *

Posant son balai dans un coin du dortoir, Harry alla à la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche chaude en sentant la boue qui avait déjà séchée sur sa peau.

Une fois propre et habillé, il prit place sur son lit avec ses manuels pour faire ses devoirs.

"Harry… Harry… Harry…"

"Hey Sirius. Comment ça va ?"

"Bien et toi ? Tu me manque Bambi."

"Ça va. Toi aussi tu me manques énormément. Quoi de neuf ?"

"Pas grand chose. Je pensais venir à ta prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est bon ?"

"Non mais ça va pas. Tu es recherché je te signale."


	336. Jeu

**336 : Jeu**

* * *

"Sirius je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit."

"Bien mon petit Bambi. Tu me manques énormément. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir bientôt."

"Moi aussi Patmol. Je te laisse. J'ai mes devoirs à faire. Bonne soirée."

"Merci. A toi aussi Mini-Cornedrue."

Harry souffla tout en reposant le miroir. C'était limite cette fois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait s'il devait arriver un truc à son parrain. C'était le seul adulte en qui il avait une totale confiance. Prenant ses affaires, Harry se plongea durant de nombreuses heures dans ses devoirs.


	337. Torture

**337 : Torture**

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînent, ainsi que les nombreuses séances de tortures que Voldemort aime tant. Elle surviennent de plus en plus. Redoutant les visions, Harry se forçait à ne plus dormir la nuit, mais cela était bien plus facile de se le dire que d'y faire. Sans sans rendre compte, le rouge et or interpellait souvent Marcus quand il le voyait. Il avait absolument besoin de ses bras pour s'en remettre, et ce, même s'il était présent avec ses plus fidèle amis. Lançant des regards à ses camarades, Marcus ne leur laissait pas le choix et partait réconforter son petit lion.


	338. Question

**339 : Question**

* * *

Harry et Marcus, voulant se faire rencontrer leurs amis, et surtout pouvoir discuter tranquillement de beaucoup de choses. Les deux amoureux préssentaient qu'ils auraient énormément de questions.

Le jeune couple discuta un moment pour trouver une bonne date, entre les différents match de quidditch, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, ou tout autre occupations.

Date fixée, les deux amants se donnèrent un dernier baiser avant de se séparer et de s'occuper de leur tâche.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, le brun se dirigea rapidement vers son amie pour la prévenir de la future rencontre. Il avisa les environs pour trouver les autres.


	339. Indigne

**340 : Indigne**

* * *

Marcus prit le chemin des cachots pour retrouver sa salle commune. Même après sept ans dans ce château, le froid ici bas lui donnait toujours autant de frissons. Serrant un peu plus sa cape, il retrouva son ami Terence dans le couloir.

"Ah Ter' tu tombes bien !"

"Hey Marcus. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?"

"En rien. Il faut qu'on discute de choses importantes pour notre futur. Alors demande à ceux en qui tu as toute confiance de nous rejoindre dans notre chambre."

"OK. Je m'en occupe. Et pour Tamara ?"

"Avec son comportement indigne de ces derniers jours. Je ne crois pas."


	340. Poignée de main

**338 : Poignée de main**

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Marcus regarda ses camarades entrer dans le dortoir chacun leur tour. Il fallut une trentaine de minutes pour qu'ils soient là.

Leur laissant le temps de finir de discuter, Marcus prit la parole une fois le silence installé.

Il leur expliqua que la guerre à l'extérieur faisait rage et qu'elle arriverait bientôt aux portes du château. Et que de fait, il avait organisé une réunion avec d'autres élèves pour pouvoir se protéger et discuter d'un plan. Après moults sujets, les élèves promirent de ne rien dire de tout ça. Promesse faite par une poignée de main.


	341. Faute

**342 : Faute**

* * *

Il ne lui restait que quelques mois et il n'était toujours pas venu à trouver une solution permanente. Et savoir que le saint balafré, ainsi que plusieurs personnes de sa propre maison le surveillait ne l'aidait en rien pour parvenir à sa mission. Draco soupira, tout ça par la faute de son père. Jamais il n'avait voulu d'une vie comme celle-là, cependant Lucius en avait décidé autrement et impossible pour son fils de faire autrement. La sanction serait terrible si jamais il osait ne serait-ce que de dériver un peu de la voie que son père avait tracé pour lui.


	342. Blaireau

**343 : Blaireau**

* * *

En ce beau samedi de mai, Hermione attendait comme à son habitude son ami, Harry, qui était toujours en retard. La sorcière allait profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour faire quelques emplettes avant de pouvoir se poser tranquillement dans le bar du village. Voyant la touffe de cheveux indomptable de son condisciple, la brune se leva et attendit qu'il soit à ses côtés avant de commencer à partir vers le portail.

"Alors, on commence par quoi Mione?"

"Je dois passer à la papeterie. Il me faut un pinceau en poil de blaireau."

"Blaireau ?"

"Oui. Et après on verra bien."


	343. Bière au beurre

**341 : Bière au beurre**

* * *

Une fois les achats pour son atelier fait, les deux amis continuèrent leur lancée en allant faire un tour chez Zonko pour que Harry puisse refaire son plein de bonbon. Ils visitèrent également les quelques boutiques de vêtements pour flâner un peu. Hermione tira son ami par la manche pour le faire entrer dans la bibliothèque du village. Rouspétant, la brune lui promis une bonne bière au beurre après la visite. Trouvant le temps quand même assez long dans ce lieu, Harry fut bien heureux de pouvoir en sortir et prit d'office le chemin du bar pour avoir son dû.


	344. Séparés

**344 : Séparés**

* * *

"Bien maintenant que nous sommes installés et avons de quoi nous sustenter un moment, parlons un peu Mione."

"Et tu veux parler de quoi ? Car ton sourire ne me donne pas vraiment envie,"

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

"Maintenant que toi et l'autre rouquin êtes séparés, que vas-tu faire ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Est-ce que tu avais des vus sur un autre garçon ou bien vas-tu reprendre ta pseudo romance avec Krum ?"

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose, mais là fin de la phrase la fit rougir instantanément.

"Oh ! Oh ! Alors c'était bien plus qu'une petite amourette!"


	345. Verre

**345 : Verre**

* * *

"Non… Oui… enfin c'est compliqué."

Hermione souffla, jamais plus Harry ne la laissera tranquille maintenant.

"En quoi ?"

"Après le tournoi, lui et moi nous nous sommes énormément écrit. Il savait que sa renommée n'était pas ce que je recherchais et lui savait que je n'étais pas une fille superficielle qui voulait être au bras d'un beau jeune homme. Mais comme tu le sais il y a eu Ron. Et c'est lui que j'ai choisi. Viktor m'écrit encore aujourd'hui pour prendre de mes nouvelles et disons que ma rupture lui est parvenue. "

Harry fit un sourire qu'il cacha derrière son verre.


	346. Changer

**346 : Changer**

* * *

Voyant l'air taquin de son ami, la brune choquée lui assena un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Sérieux ? Tu lui as dit ?"

"Bien sur Mione. Je ne veux que ton bonheur."

"Si tu le dis. Sinon, si on pouvait changer de sujet."

Harry rit doucement. Il lui demanda son aide par rapport à la futur réunion qui était prévus avec les serpentards qui n'étaient pas du côté de maître fou. Hermione accepta avec joie, notant déjà sur un bout de papier les points essentiels de son avis. Heureux de la journée, les deux amis prirent le chemin du retour.


	347. Barrière

**347 : Barrière**

* * *

Le portail franchi, ils se sentaient plus serein derrière les barrières du domaine. Harry avait eu peur qu'une attaque survienne durant cette sortie, fort heureusement tout c'était bien passé.

Arrivé au premier, Hermione prit la direction de la bibliothèque, pendant que Harry continuait son chemin pour la tour de Gryffondor.

Mot de passe annoncé, il entra dans la salle commune pour se diriger vers les canapés occupés par ses amis. Les jeunes se mirent à discuter quelques minutes avant que le brun ne les laisse. Il franchi la porte de son dortoir et il sut que les problèmes étaient là.


	348. Scintillement

**349 : Scintillement**

* * *

En voyant le scintillement malveillant dans les yeux bleu qui le regardait, il était certain que tout finirait mal, très mal.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours sur lui que les problèmes tombait ?

Il ne put faire qu'un pas en direction de son lit qu'il se fit alpaguer sa manche et envoyer contre un mur. Le souffle coupé à cause du choc, Harry ne put se défendre dans il vit un poing venir en sa direction. Il cria fortement sous le craquement que le coup a apporté. Tombé à terre, le roux se précipita et le bombarda de coups sur tout son corps.


	349. Réprimande

**350 : Réprimande**

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les élèves se précipitent dans le dortoir où Harry se faisait lyncher. Plusieurs garçons allèrent attraper le roux pour le repousser et le maintenir au loin.

Minerva McGonagall et le directeur Dumbledore arrivèrent peu de temps après. Choqués, le vieil homme lança un patronus pour faire venir l'infirmerie rapidement. Pendant ce temps, la directrice était parti dans une longue réprimande envers l'action de son élève. Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement cette fois-ci. L'exclusion définitive n'était pas bien loin. Pompom arriva bien vite, trousse de secours en main, se précipita vers Harry.


	350. Fenêtre

**351 : Fenêtre**

* * *

Les soins pour rétablir le jeune homme ont pris quasi toute la nuit. Après une dernière vérification, l'infirmière lança un sortilège pour être averti en cas de problème ou bien s'il se réveillait.

Les premiers rayons du soleil se mirent à traverser les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. La luminosité passa à travers ses paupières, le réveillant. Il papillonna des yeux, une certaine lourdeur dans ses membres.

Entendant du mouvement un peu plus loin, Harry tourna la tête pour voir l'infirmerie sortir de son bureau.

"Ah monsieur Potter ! Heureuse de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?"

"Mal."

Une potion contre la douleur lui fut présenté.


	351. Coques d'œuf

**362 : Coques d'œuf**

* * *

Elle était d'une humeur meurtrière. Comme la plupart de ses condisciples et de certains d'autres maisons. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir ce veracrasse sous les yeux elle lui montrerait toute l'étendue de ses connaissances.

Comment cet ersatz de troll n'avait pu que subir une exclusion définitive. Il méritait d'être enfermé pour avoir blessé mortellement son ami. Folle de rage, elle frappa du poing sur la table, brisant par la même les coques d'œuf à côté de son assiette. Sa colère augmenta encore d'un cran quand le vieux directeur annonça lors du repas qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une dispute sans incident.


	352. Méchant

**352 : Méchant**

* * *

La fin du mois de mai approchant, il devait rencontrer les amis de son amant dans l'après midi. Ses propres camarades au courant du lieu du rassemblement, il alla furtivement vers les cachots pour prévenir Marcus que tout était bon.

Déjà assis sur des poufs, le brun regarda les quelques membres serpentard toute années confondus dans la pièce. L'atmosphère se faisant méfiante, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il se leva, se tourna vers les arrivant et commença à parler.

"Je le sais maintenant, que vous n'êtes pas les méchants. Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux."


	353. Réticent

**355 : Réticent**

* * *

Suivant leur préfet et ami, la bande de vert et argent fut surprise de se retrouver dans cette aile du château inconnue. Leur montrant la porte, ils passèrent devant Marcus. La méfiance et la trahison furent les sentiments qui envahirent le cœurs des jeunes. En face d'eux, Harry Potter et ses amis. Ils se rendirent le voyant se lever et parler. D'abord réticents devant le Sauveur, son discours les rassura grandement par la suite. Ils comprenait mieux comment le petit brun arrivait à s'en sortir durant toutes ces années. Les questions fusèrent de partout dans la salle, trouvant toujours réponse.


	354. Statue

**358 : Statue**

* * *

Leur démontrant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se battre pour être de son côté, comme Dumbledore ou Voldemort qui se servent de leur minions comme de chaire à canon, Harry était prêt à faire un serment sorcier pour leur montrer ses intentions. C'était à eux, et à eux seuls de prendre la décision finale. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que les plus jeunes reste bien à l'abri dans leur salle commune quand tout va commencer.

Heureux de la tournure, il quitta la salle avant de se faire attirer derrière une statue ou une bouche se posa sur la sienne.


	355. Animagus

**359 : Animagus**

* * *

Répondant avec ferveur, Harry enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de son aîné. Marcus rapprocha son corps à celui de son vis-à-vis, à la limite de son fondre en lui. Reprenant leurs respirations, les fronts collés, les deux hommes gardèrent les yeux fermés un moment.

"J'ai été fier de toi tout à l'heure. Tu as tout d'un leader."

"Merci chéri. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux."

"Et tu y arrive grandement. Tu en es où dans ton entraînement ?"

"J'avance grandement. D'ailleurs, ça te dirait de voir à quoi ressemble mon animagus ?"

Seul un sourire aimant et lumineux lui répondit


	356. Transfiguration

**354 : Transfiguration**

* * *

Enfin. Après des mois de dur labeur et de recherche il y était enfin arrivé. Sa mère. Sa mère serait saine et sauve. Et lui aussi dans un sens. Il devrait toujours se battre dans le camps des mangemorts. Jamais le Lord ne lui permettrait d'être à l'écart. Heureusement qu'il était assidus en cours, sinon jamais il n'aurait maîtriser la transfiguration qui était nécessaire à faire fonctionner l'armoire devant lui. Ne restant plus qu'à tester si elle fonctionnait bien, et le plan mit en place pourrait être enclenché. Une fois l'objet posé, il attendit. Voyant la pomme entamé, il jubila.


	357. Crépuscule

**363 : Crépuscule**

* * *

Le mois de juin était bien entamé. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient plongés jours et nuits dans les révisions, les examens finaux arrivant à grand pas. Harry faisait de son mieux pour aider Marcus, n'hésitant pas à user de stratagèmes pour que le serpentard y arrive. Et vu la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir certains jours au niveau des reins démontrait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Pressant le pas pour rentrer au château après un petit tour chez Hagrid, Harry se retourna brusquement sur le crépuscule pour voir une garnison d'hommes en noir apparaître sur les hauteurs bordant le château.


	358. Tension

**356 : Tension**

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Dumbledore et les directeurs de maisons prennent les choses en mains. Les plus jeunes, jusqu'à la cinquième années, et ceux refusant de se battre furent enfermés dans les salles communes à l'aide de puissants sortilèges.

Dans la grande salle, la tension était palpable. Les uns serrés aux autres pour se donner du courage. Les couples qui ne se quittaient pas l'un de l'autre. D'autres qui se lançaient dans une longue listes de sorts qu'ils pourraient utiliser. Ce que personnes ne vit, c'est la silhouette à la chevelure blonde qui sortit de la salle.


	359. Honneur

**360 : Honneur**

* * *

Dumbledore avait fait mander tous les membres de son organisation, l'Ordre du Phoenix, ainsi que les aurors. Ceux-ci ne pouvant pas venir dans l'immédiat puisqu'une attaque était aussi en cours au ministère. Parents, adultes, professeurs prirent le chemin de l'extérieur pour que leurs sorts combinés fasse apparaître un dôme immense d'une transparence rosée.

Ayant pu faire gagner quelques heures de sursis aux combattants, les professeurs firent un tour pour donner quelques derniers conseils aux étudiants, tandis que Dumbledore, faisait comme à son habitude un petit discours sur l'entraide et l'honneur de chacun.

Et c'est de là que le chaos commença.


	360. Crack

**353 : Crack**

* * *

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers les portes quand de sinistres rires machiavéliques se firent entendre. Se tournant vers le directeur pour savoir comment ils avaient pu entrer dans le château, la porte fut assaillie. On pouvait entendre de nombreux cracks sous la puissances des sorts lancés. Au final la porte explosa au moment même où le dôme protecteur partait en lambeaux.

On pouvait assister à un magnifique arc-en-ciel. On ne pouvait distinguer les sorts tellement les lumières se mélangeaient.

Harry et ses amis purent se frayer un chemin menant au parc, et c'est là qu'ils le virent. Ronald Weasley.


	361. Traître

**364 : Traître**

* * *

Les jumeaux roux virent rouge, leur traitre de petit frère se battait contre eux. Ils ne pouvaient laisser passer ceci. Se regardant, la paire de copie savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Voyant qu'ils s'en occupait, les jeunes se mirent à se séparer en groupes et aller combattre les mangemorts. De son côté, Harry regardait un peu de partout pour trouver son ennemi. Nulle part en vue, il se lança comme un forcené dans la défense du château.

Après des heures de combat, la voix sifflante de Voldemort retentit. Il leur laissait un choix, la mort ou la vie de Potter.


	362. Rebelle

**361 : Rebelle**

* * *

Tout était clair pour lui. Il rebroussa chemin et chercha de partout la trace de son amant. Il devait lui dire combien il l'aime. Il le vit dans la Grande Salle, improvisé infirmerie, assis sur un lit au côté de son Terence qui était dans un triste état.

Marchant dans sa direction, il le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la pièce juste à côté.

Marcus, voyant la détermination dans le regard émeraude, le prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser passionné. Passant une de ses mains dans les mèches rebelles de Harry, il le serra fortement.


	363. Morale

**357 : Morale**

* * *

Stressé et largement effrayé, Harry prit le chemin de la Forêt Interdite. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il aurait préféré rester seul. Ne pas être un fardeau pour les vivants. Il en avait parlé longuement avec Hermione, et il pouvait encore entendre la morale qu'elle lui avait adressé.

Le trajet fut court, car déjà il voyait le crâne chauve du mégalomane. Il ne parla pas, laissant l'autre le faire. Il était prêt à mourir. Alors quand le duel commença, il en fit le minimum possible. Énervé, Lord Voldemort lança le sortilège mortel vert qui réussi à atteindre sa cible.


	364. Perte

**348 : Perte**

* * *

La guerre faisant toujours rage, les blessés une fois guéris ne perdaient pas de temps à revenir à la charge. Tout le monde essayait de s'aider, malheureusement, il était difficile de jongler entre plusieurs combats et beaucoup perdirent la vie que ce soit du côté du bien ou du mal. Jusqu'au moment où les hommes masqués se stopperèrent nets. Ils pouvaient voir les mangemorts crier de douleur en se tenant le bras, tombés raides morts.

Les pertes humaines étaient nombreuses, et Marcus inquiet, se mit rapidement à la recherche de sa tendre moitié dans la forêt, aidé de ses amis.


	365. Pour toujours

**365 : Pour toujours**

* * *

Il le trouva rapidement. Il était là, allongé, le corps immobile. Criant, le serpentard se jetta sur le corps sans vie de Harry. Marcus le serra dans ses bras, le priant de revenir, qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il pleura longuement, laissant parler sa peine et son chagrin.

Voilà un an que la guerre avait enfin prit fin. Hermione se préparait pour célébrer l'événement. Mais avant d'y assister, elle devait s'occuper d'une tâche importante.

Balayant le peu de poussière, elle passa sa main sur l'inscription de la tombe de Harry.

_Pour toujours et à jamais dans nos cœurs._

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin. _

_À bientôt sur d'autres écrits. _


End file.
